YuGiOh! Yaoi Shipping List
by Roxie Archer
Summary: The yaoi portion of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List in order. Admit it, you're curious.
1. Abandonshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Notes: Unfortunately, doing the entire yaoi shipping list means starting at the beginning...

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List - #1

--

_Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba) - "Abandoned"_

Mokuba, 7 years old, allowed his eyes to wander the building around him with wonder, taking in every last detail with meticulous fascination. The large hand at the center of his small back, pushing him along, was largely ignored. Gozaburo had promised to introduce him to a special playmate today.

Mokuba was not stupid, in fact he was as sharp as a tack and twice as suspicious as an abused cat. He knew that going anywhere with this man whom he'd been forced to call "father" in public spelt disaster but he had been literally given no choice. Gozaburo had promised to double Seto's already intolerable study schedule should Mokuba refuse.

Mokuba dared not refuse.

Seto's strict regimen had already increased due to his big mouth. It had been four months ago that the tyrant had begun to touch him in ways that made his skin crawl and when he'd made to tell Seto, Gozaburo had been very cross. Not only had he interrupted the confession so that Seto, to this day did not know what was happening, but he had taken all of his fierce anger out on Seto. Mokuba would never let that happen again.

Gozaburo removed his hand from Mokuba's back, releasing him into an observation room of some kind. A child in the room, beyond a clear wall, looked up as they entered, taking interest in Mokuba immediately. Mokuba's observing eyes scanned the room for some explanation. Nearby two pods lay just out of view of the room. One was open, in the other, lay the boy inside the clear room. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"This is my son, Noa." Gozaburo introduced. "You two are so very alike I know you will be very happy together."

Fear set in.

"Unfortunately, Noa will never be able to live again … so you will stay here, to keep him company."

Mokuba tried to run but Gozaburo caught him around the waist, lifting him off of the ground effortlessly and carried him kicking and screaming, toward the unoccupied pod.

"Seto will never let you get away with this!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gozaburo laughed, a cynical sadistic sound that chilled Mokuba's blood as much as the words that followed. "I will tell Seto that I have sent you to one of the best boarding schools in Europe. And he will never know. Eventually, he will receive sad word of your untimely death."

Mokuba screamed as the pod was slammed shut above him. His fists crashed harmlessly against the lid until the small area began to fill with gas and despite his efforts, sleep overtook him.

Mokuba awoke on a bed. He bolted up, for a moment believing it had all been a horrible dream - until he saw the boy, Noa, sitting next to him.

"Don't be afraid." Noa said to him, his voice puncturing the silence around them as if wounding it. "Father has already left."

"He left?!" Mokuba cried despairingly. Crawling hastily to the end of the bed, Mokbua scrambled off of the soft mattress and stumbled across the floor, crashing into the clear surface, beyond which lay only a darkened, abandoned room.

Mokuba cried out, hitting the wall with his fists as he sobbed and screamed for the man to return, to take him home, he would be good, he wouldn't complain anymore, but he was screaming to an empty room.

Noa crossed the room to him, pressing against him from behind and reached his hand forward, pressing his palm flat against the glassy surface. It shimmered beneath his touch and dissolved, becoming an endless field before them. Mokuba fell onto his hands and knees, the wind blowing his long black hair around his face and neck. His eyes widened and he trembled.

"Do you see now?" Noa asked, kneeling next to Mokuba and gently moving his hair out of his face for him. "We can do anything now, be anywhere in the world we want to be. We are all that matter now."

"We…don't exist?" Mokuba questioned, fearfully.

"The world doesn't exist." Noa answered, leaning forward to press his lips against Mokuba's.

Mokuba despaired. He had been abandoned, like Noa before him. He would never see Seto again.

"Father must love you." Noa commented in a soothing way. "I'm sorry. Father tires of everything he loves after a while."

Mokuba turned to the boy and clung to him, crying into his chest in broken sobs while Noa stoked his hair understandingly.

* * *

Post whatevers: Don't complain. Don't even bother. Next up is KotsuzakaxMokuba. Admit it, you're curious. I'll put it up next friday. Please review if you thought it was good, ya know, for what it was... Ja.


	2. Admireshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Kotsuzaka is called Bones in the English adaptation.

Rating: K+ to T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List - #2

--

_Admireshipping (Kotsuzaka x Mokuba_) - "Something Illegal"

Mokuba hefted the shovel over one shoulder as he made his way into the solitary graveyard. It was well after dark on a Saturday night. Seto thought he was staying at a friend's house.

Using his flashlight, Mokuba scanned the graves as he made his way up one isle and down the next looking for the right one.

Finally, he found it; Asuna and Kyle Andreas. Not eager to waste time, he lay down his flashlight and drove the shovel home above the female's side of the double grave.

"What are you, some kind of grave robber?"

The sudden intrusion startled Mokuba so bad that he cried out and jumped, his heart making the trip to his throat in record time. Whirling around and scooping up the flashlight from where he'd sat it, pulling back to use the object as a club if need be, Mokuba was faced with an almost-familiar figure. He had never met the boy that stood before him, of that he was sure, but somehow…he knew he had seen his face somewhere.

"Hey," the boy said, squinting in the dim natural light of the moon to get a better look. "Aren't you the kid brother of that guy who held the Battle City tournament? The kid brother of Kaiba Seto?"

Suddenly it clicked. He had seen this kid in the profiles of the duelists competing in Battle City. "Ko..tsu..zaka? Is that right?" Mokuba asked and the boy obliged him with a nodd. "What are you doing in a graveyard in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing illegal." the other answered pointedly and Mokuba grimaced, turning back to his shovel.

"What are _you_ doing in a graveyard in the middle of the night?"

"Something illegal." Mokuba answered with shame, holding onto the shovel with one hand.

"That lady died a long time ago." Kotsuzaka observed. "What'd she ever do to you?"

"Nothing…" Mokuba answered, his voice quiet in the stillness. "I have to know if she's wearing something…a pendant…"

Kotsuzaka regarded the other with curiosity. It might have been none of his business, but… "Why?"

Mokuba cringed. If he said nothing, and the boy turned him in, he would be arrested and Seto would find out…If he told the truth, maybe he could convince Kotsuzaka not to say anything. "I don't…remember my mother very well. I don't even know her name and the records about her are all gone, burned away in a fire at the orphanage where I have most of my earliest memories." Mokuba paused but Kotsuzaka said nothing so he continued. "I remember she always wore this … heart-shaped pendant. I need to know who my parents were but … I can't ask Seto about it. He gets…testy and distant. He wants to never look back and I can understand that but… But I have to know."

Mokuba waited.

Finally the other duelist spoke. "Hang on while I get into the gardening shed for a shovel. … I'll help ya."

Mokuba's eyes lit up and he nodded happily.

The two began digging at opposite ends and worked in silence until Kotsuzaka spoke, drawing Mokbua's attention as they continued to dig.

"You know, I like hanging out in places like this." the strange duelist admitted. "I come here a lot with my two friends. They couldn't make it tonight, that's why I was here by myself."

"Why do you like graveyards?" Mokuba asked, by way of conversation.

Kotsuzaka paused, looking across his shovel at Mokuba. "You know, everybody here has been forgotten. It's like they never lived at all. That's how it's going to be when I die. No one'll care at all, except maybe my friends. I'm not very popular, if you hadn't noticed." Mokuba had noticed. Kotsuzaka looked like death warmed over, with sunken eyes and a pale face. "Not even my parents miss me when I'm gone." the boy continued. "So when I die, it won't matter if they remember me or not. It won't hurt my feelings any more than it does now. … I don't like people much."

Mokuba stared back for a long moment before he finally looked away and resumed digging. "I appreciate your helping me." he said, letting it hang in the air as they worked.

Kotsuzaka wasn't really used to receiving thanks for anything, so, not knowing how to respond, he just grunted as he heaved another shovel-full of dirt out of the way.

Just as Mokuba was beginning to think his arms were going to fall off, they hit the coffin and hurried to clear it as much as possible. They couldn't pull it out, so one of them would have to climb down to open it where it lay.

"I'll do it." Kotsuzaka volunteered. "And you can hold the flashlight and look from up here. Mokuba hesitated but nodded in the end, helping the other to climb down.

Digging his feet into the walls on either side, Kotsuzaka bent down and wrenched the lid open slightly under him. After a moment, he called back up "It's not her." and opened the lid further for Mokuba to see.

Mokuba had to admit, the thought of seeing his mother as a corpse was making him sick to his stomach and when Kotsuzaka had said it wasn't her, looking at it made the process a whole lot easier. Mokuba adjusted the flashlight and peered into the hole. Kotsuzaka had been right, the woman had no pendant with her, nothing caught the light but her wedding ring, glistening through the tarnish on a bony finger. Mokuba shivered and nodded and Kotsuzaka let the lid drop. Mokuba helped to haul him back up and they hurried to fill the hole…which went a whole lot faster than making it. They put back all the dirt, stomped on the mound a couple of times for good measure, and collapsed onto the lawn, exhausted, chests heaving with the exertion.

"For the record," Kotsuzaka said, gasping to fill his lungs "don't do this again."

"I won't." Mokuba promised, panting heavily as he stared up at the not-so-dark sky.

"Don't get caught…for helping me."

"I won't."

Mokuba let the air return to his lungs and waited for his heart to stop hammering in his chest before he leaned over, giving the other a quick peck on the lips. Kotsuzaka looked like he might have a heart attack - or might have already had one.

"And don't think being popular means people care when you die;" Mokuba advised "they just cry more. … But it's not everyone who'll help ya dig up dead people at random so don't think I won't care when you go. I'll remember what ya did for me."

Kotsuzaka closed his mouth and smiled, looking back to the ever-dimming stars overhead.

"Thanks."

* * *

Post whatevers: Kotsuzaka might actually be human if you get him away from his buddies and situations where he feels he has to put up a good front... Maybe...

If you liked, please review. Next up is GozaburoxSeto. Ja.


	3. Adoptshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I have to thank my one and only reviewer thus far: dragonlady222. 98 hits as of now. I also have to warn everyone; this is the first chapter that warrents that warning up there and that hits the M rating.

**Rating: M**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #3

--

_Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto) - "Sacrifice"_

At the age of twelve, Seto Kaiba was learning the ways of the world of business at an alarming rate. He was being tutored in chemistry, biology, physics, calculus, and trigonometry along with linguistics, literature, and world history. Gozaburo Kaiba believed that much was to be gained by the study of the failures of others. Gozaburo believed that those who failed had done so because they had not sacrificed enough to gain. And so in order to mold the perfect businessman, the perfect conqueror, the perfect son, Gozaburo took it upon himself to make certain that Seto would never make that mistake - to make certain that Seto would pay dearly for every single thing he gained. Because only something you had to sacrifice for was truly worth having.

And Seto had sacrificed. He had given his childhood to become the son of world business tycoon Gozaburo Kaiba. He had given innocence for power and love for knowledge. And Seto knew that the valuable lessons he was learning would be what truly propelled him into success, far more so than the money he stood to gain. Seto knew that it was best for Mokuba to distance him from himself and all of this until affection once again became a luxury he could afford. He knew that one day, when he no longer had anything to gain from Gozaburo, he would surpass him and make his own way, by his own rules. But to get there, Seto knew that it was Gozaburo's world and Gozaburo's rules he must first master because it was from the top that he would build his own empire.

So while Gozaburo gave to Seto all of the skills he would need to succeed him, Seto soaked them all up with his own agenda…to take everything Gozaburo gave him (for a price of course, because anything from Gozaburo came with a price) and use it to overthrow and then overtake his adoptive father.

Seto pulled in a deep breath through his nose, sitting rigidly on the edge of his bed, and dispelled the pain forcefully with the lungful of air. He would not lay down until it passed, he would not open his mouth, and he would not express that pain in any visible way to anyone including himself. One had to control themselves before they could control the world around them. Those who displayed their emotions for others to see were weak. It was control that begot strength and Seto would be damned if he could not even control himself or his own body. Another deep breath eased the pain considerably much to Seto's satisfaction.

Tonight had been the worst, because tonight, Seto had gone to Gozaburo…

_Forty minutes earlier:_

A hard, precise knock could be heard at the door of Gozaburo Kaiba's bedchamber. Seto waited patiently for the short, sharp order to enter or state his business through the door.

"Enter."

Seto opened the door stiffly and swung it open the expanse of his arm, no more, no less, before walking through the opening and closing it with a soft click behind him.

The room was dimly lit, with one soft yellow light bulb casting its glow in the otherwise cold and foreboding room. Gozaburo sat rigidly at the edge of his bed, hands folded in his lap, giving Seto nothing less than his full attention. It was both eerie and intimidating, making Seto feel as if his blood were running cold. Of course, he would never give Gozaburo the satisfaction of knowing he was thus affected by simply the sight of him. If Gozaburo saw any reaction at all, Seto knew that it would mean his immediate failure.

"Seto," Gozaburo's voice rumbled in the darkness "to what do I owe this late visit? What do you want?"

Seto remained rigid, standing straight and tall, emotionless and for all visual scrutiny, unaffected.

"I wish to study abroad in America for three months. I would take Mokuba with me as well." Seto would not tell Gozaburo what he wished to study and Gozaburo would not ask. The truth was that he had found a very promising scientist in America who had been experimenting with holographic technologies; a base technology of the future he was slowly building for himself, beneath Gozaburo's radar.

Gozaburo did not dwell on the request for long. "You would also take a guard with you."

"I would chose my guard myself."

"To miss three months of study for a pleasure trip…time is very expensive Seto."

"I am aware."

"So then how do you expect to pay me for this lost time that could have otherwise been spent training my successor?"

"You know that all I have is myself."

Gozaburo laughed, a hearty, amused sound that sickened Seto to the depths of his core.

"So now you come on your own." he mused, showing a wicked grin of satisfaction. "You're learning fast, Seto. This is how the business world works. And of course you'll have to pay your teacher in America, have you planned that far ahead too?"

Seto nodded sternly. "I have."

Gozaburo seemed more than pleased. "Good boy. How worthy you are proving to be. How…calculating. Even a man who has no worldly possessions can rise to power by will alone." Gozaburo's favorite speech, that by dirtying one's hands enough and sacrificing enough, a man could become a god…even if he had to pile up the bodies of those he'd used to reach the heavens. He laughed again and waved Seto over. "But first you will pay me."

Seto approached with long, deliberate strides, dropped to his knees, and reached forward. Every seed that Gozaburo planted would be re-sewn to Seto's own discretion. Every sacrifice he made would one day pay out and in the end, he would have everything, and Gozaburo nothing. One day, Gozaburo too, would have to sacrifice. On that day, Seto Kaiba would laugh as he assumed the throne and threw away every last bit of the shit his "father" had spent his life working for.

Gripping the bed sheets, Seto stared at the wall ahead of him, his mouth clamped shut, swallowing the noises in his throat defiantly as his body, bent over the edge of the bed, jerked forward in rhythm. To focus his mind, he concentrated on the trip ahead, flight plans and lodgings and appropriate lies to tell.

It did not take Gozaburo long. Seto stood, paying special attention to the muscles of his face lest he show the wince that had surged forward at the sudden motion, settled his pants around his waist, and bowed deeply to the elder Kaiba, taking his leave with careful steps, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

_Present time:_

Feeling he could now lay back without feeling as though he were doing it to ease his suffering, Seto did so, pulling the covers to his waist and tucking an arm behind his head.

One day, Gozaburo would be gone from his life. He would use every lesson the man had ever taught him to make it so, and when the company was his, he would make it into something he could be proud of, something worth all of his sacrifices. Something that would make Mokuba smile, and keep smiling, for the rest of his life. He would sacrifice for Mokuba too, so that Mokuba could have everything he had without killing his soul to get it. For that, Seto would willingly give everything.

* * *

Post whatevers: Gozaburo doesn't do it for the sex. He does it for the complete and total power it gives him over others; so that they know without any doubt, that it is he who has control over them. ...Next up is Thief King Bakura x Priest Shaada.


	4. Airshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I refer to Thief King Bakura as Touzokou, which means thief, probably because it was the first name I read associated with him.

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List # 4

--

_Airshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Priest Shaada) - "Ambitious"_

Touzokou had snuck into the priest's temple. It was his intention to covet every single sacred golden treasure they possessed. What did priests need with gold anyway?

Coming upon the inner chamber, used for prayer to the gods, Touzokou caught sight of a figure within and ducked quickly behind a wall, craning his neck to see around the corner to determine who was inside.

It was a high priest. From his shaven head, Touzokou could tell it was the wielder of the Sennin Key, whose back was to him as the other prayed on bended knee before an altar upon which lay his Key.

Touzokou eyed the Key, glowing faintly as the many lights of flickering candles reflected off of its surface. Weighing his options, Touzokou considered abandoning his original intention for the chance to acquire the Key. The priest was unsuspecting, the Key separated from his person, which was likely the only circumstance which saved him from immediate detection. If he had but one arrow, the job would be done. Alas, he did not. The only weapon the thief possessed was a dagger which required a much closer range. In the silence of the chamber, he doubted that he could accomplish the job without a fight, but it was too tempting a chance to pass up, so with no more thought on the subject, Touzoku advanced with delicate steps and bated breath.

He was right in his assumption, the priest did hear him approach in time to counter his ambush, but without enough time to reach for his Key to aide him.

Touzokou pressed against the arm keeping his dagger from its intended home in the Key holder's chest but to no avail, so instead he threw all of his weight behind it. Anticipating that course of action, the priest allowed it, moving slightly so that Touzokou was thrown off balance, his dagger striking harmlessly against the stone floor and he with it.

In an instant, the priest was straddling him, pinning his wrists to the cold stone. Touzokou growled like a feral animal beneath the pressure, glancing fleetingly at his dagger only inches away.

"I am High Priest to the Pharaoh, Shaada." the priest informed him in a hard and regal tone that made Touzokou sick. "To attack a High Priest is to attack the Pharaoh himself, and in turn to wage war against the very Gods. Are you aware, boy, of the sacrilegious crime which you have committed? Your very soul is in danger from this path you have chosen."

"Don't lecture me!" Touzokou shouted, indignantly. "One day I _will_ be a God! And you and all of your pathetic regime will belong to me to do with as I please!"

Priest Shaada was horribly taken aback by the would-be assassin's dramatic claims and in his state of shock, Touzokou was able to turn the tables, throwing his weight to the side to flip them both over until Shaada lay on his back beneath him. Touzokou smirked down at his shell-shocked captive.

"You'll belong to me." he said again, leaning down to the other's neck, biting hard and sucking at the small amount of blood that rose to the surface until he was sure a mark would be left. "Never forget that."

Touzokou pulled back and watched the priest with interest. Shaada's distressed expression betrayed the moan that had escaped his traitorous lips when Touzokou had assaulted his neck. Touzokou was fascinated with the display below him. An urge to repeat the outcome of his actions surged forward and on impulse, Touzokou leaned down again pressing his mouth against his captive's harshly, eliciting a surprised yelp of protest from the priest.

The thrill the teen felt only spiked when he heard voices heading their way. "I'll be back for you…and for your Key, to take what's mine." he hissed, rising fluidly and bolting toward the chamber's entrance, disappearing into the darkest shadows along the wall and vanishing into the night.

Priest Shaada stood, greeting the guards that came upon him, bowing reverently before him and continued on their way. He said nothing of the encounter with the assassin, knowing that saying it would not aide them in apprehending the intruder. The only result in speaking now would be the loss of his pride, so Shaada gathered up his Key and made his way out of the temple, heading back to the palace where he could resume his all-consuming duties and think no more of the intruder.

From the darkness of the cool desert night, a pair of zealous eyes watched the high priest set on his way beneath a thick mop of wild hair as a savage and possessive grin pulled slowly across a young and fiercely ambitious visage.

* * *

Post whatevers: I am very satisfied with the image of Touzokou that came out here; a wild teenager who's raised himself apart from much human interaction. Anyway, next up is Sugoroku x Ryouta. Please review if you liked. Ja!


	5. Akinshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I'm absolutely satisfied that I took this "pairing" as far as it would ever logically go, and I'm actually happy with the result. Sugoroku is, of course, Grandpa Motou and Ryouta is known as Mako Tsunami in the English adaptation.

Rating: K+

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #5

--

_Akinshipping (Sugoroku x Ryouta) - "A Little Lonely"_

Ryota hadn't really been looking for business when he'd offered to take Sugoroku out on the waters of Domino Bay. He'd just been feeling a little lonely.

Sugoroku hadn't been searching for something to make him feel younger. Everything in his life reminded him of his younger days. He'd just wanted to relax. He was thinking about retiring.

When Sugoroku had found Ryota on his boat at the harbor and had recognized him as Ryota Kajiki, the world-renowned sea duelist, he had offered to pay him in Duel Monsters cards to take him out into the bay for an easy day of fishing. And he had returned every day since.

Sugoroku enjoyed the calm breezes on the water, the chill, invigorating air, the smell of the water surrounding him, and on the days when he actually caught fish, Ryota would roast them on his boat for them to eat. Most of all, Sugoroku had enjoyed the pleasant company, not demanding of attention, just always _there_ in the background as a quiet presence with whom he could talk or simply fish for hours on end.

He sometimes recounted his day's events but never spoke of his younger years. On Ryota's small boat, floating in the Japanese waters of Domino Bay, he had never felt the need to, and for that he was grateful. Few people he knew saw him in simplicity as everyone truly longs to be seen, especially when one reaches the age he had reached in life. People looked at him and saw his past, or they saw a grandfather, and Sugoroku had never minded that, in fact, he took great satisfaction from the image he had molded over the years, but it was nice to be seen without those crowns once in a while.

On one particularly nice day, Ryota had mentioned out of the blue, that "You know, fishing is illegal in this area." where they had been for the last week, fishing and roasting and frying and enjoying themselves. Sugoroku had laughed.

"I never was much of one for legalities." he had said, looking back over his shoulder at the topless younger man behind him.

Ryota had laughed in return and that had been the end of the conversation.

Ryota had been in Domino Bay for far longer than he had originally intended but he found himself in no hurry to leave. He had always allowed the sea to carry him along as it would and for now the sea was calm and still and he found it just as easy to enjoy that as any good strong wind at his sails. His time spent with Sugoroku was far from wasted in his eyes because such moments were what truly made life worthwhile. Life, Ryota had always believed, was in the small moments and the quiet hours.

Sugoroku hadn't really been looking for fish when he'd offered to pay the seaman for a boat ride into Domino Bay. He'd just been feeling a little lonely.

And as it turned out, neither of them could remember why.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Priest Karim x Malik. If you liked, please review. Ja!


	6. Anagramshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: You realize I never even noticed that KALIM and MALIK had all the same letters till I did this fic...

Rating: K - K+

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #6

--

_Anagramshipping (Priest Karimu x Malik) - "Crush"_

The Millennium Items had…short-circuited. That was how Yami had explained it when the original holders of the Items had dropped in on the present day unexpectedly. There were seven of them; the Pharaoh Atemu, holder of the Puzzle, High Priest Seth, holder of the Rod, Priestess Aishizu with her Tauk, and Priests Kalim (Scales), Shaada (Key), Mahaad (Ring), and Akunadin (Eye).

Yami and Yugi had taken in Atemu and Mahaad, Seto had begrudgingly offered his home to Seth, Shaada, and Akunadin, and the Ishtars had opened their Domino residence to Aishizu and Kalim. Malik had always gotten a kick out of the fact that their names were basically the same…only mixed up, so he'd taken the initiative to extend his sister's offer to Aishizu to Kalim as well, interested in getting to know the other a bit. They were not expected to be there long.

Four months later when Seto complained of ancient priests driving him insane and preventing all work from actually being done, Yami had scratched the back of his head and grinned, saying "Well…how would I know?" Anyone who had actually been there to hear Seto Kaiba scream at his rival at the top of his lungs, would later swear it had been one of the few scenes they would undoubtedly carry with them to their dying day. Jounouchi had said it was hilarious.

Malik, for his part, was finding the whole thing a piece of cake. The Ishtars, unlike Seto, were fluent in the ancient language that the priests spoke and that bridge between past and present had proved essential for daily life. Malik didn't know how the priests living with Kaiba had gotten by this long when he couldn't even explain to them how to use the toilet or the microwave. He felt sorry for them.

Aishizu had taken an instant liking to Isis and the two were practically glued to the hip so that left Malik to explain the wonders of modern life to Kalim on his own. Kalim insisted that his favorite invention was the mattress, followed closely by the refrigerator; Malik was inclined to agree with him, although Malik had an affinity for the stereo that Kalim didn't appear to share. He claimed the loud noise gave him headaches so Malik used the headphones more, which Kalim hated even more than the stereo because he had to remove them from Malik's head to get his attention.

Kalim loved blueberries. When Isis found Malik in the kitchen with blue hands waiting in front of the oven only one defined eyebrow had lifted but Aishizu next to her couldn't stop laughing, much to Malik's dismay, trying to stifle it behind one hand. Kalim, however, upon receiving the pie, had told Malik that it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He ate the entire large piece Malik had given him and then ran his finger over the blue glob that had escaped his pie onto the plate and sucked it clean blissfully. Malik was not pleased. The crust tasted like shit and he was a terrible cook. He would never do that again. Never. He wanted to just throw the thing away and buy a blueberry pie but Kalim would have none of it. He insisted that it was his pie, it had been given to him, and no one was going to throw it away. Malik apologized and that was the end of it.

In the four months the Item holders had been in the present, Kalim had allowed his natural hair to grow, setting aside the black Egyptian wig in favor of a growing mop of jet black hair that Malik thought looked much better than the stupid wig ever had. Malik unintentionally fawned over it; whenever he would sit on the couch and Kalim on the floor in front of him, his fingers were always in it. Kalim said it was embarrassing, which would cause Malik to halt in his activities immediately. He said that it could never compare to Malik's hair, the color of sun-warmed sand, at which point Malik returned his fingers right where they had been.

Kalim wore slacks and loose-fitting long sleeved shirts, silk or satin shirts whenever Malik got his way, because they really made him irresistible in the right shade, like dark forest green and pale blues. When he explained this to his sister in order to get the money for said items (because all of the family's funds were managed by its matriarch…his sister), she made the comment that it was cute how he had a crush on Kalim like that but, she reminded him, he may not be around forever, and Malik should keep that in mind.

Malik was quite taken aback. He did _not_ have a _crush_ on Kalim, he firmly informed her. He just admired his hair and the way those shirts fit him and he sometimes wanted to do nice things for him…even if he sucked at doing them. That was perfectly normal. Isis, he added, looked quite stunning in long, sweeping dresses, it didn't mean he had a crush on _her_. Isis amended herself saying that either her dear little brother had a crush or was currently looking for a career in the fashion and hairstyling industries. Malik had not thought her comment was _at all _cute and had huffily answered that maybe he _was_…and turned around and walked away.

Malik was not a _child_ with a _crush_. Just the same…when Yami had announced that, perhaps, their guests might be around a bit longer than originally anticipated since history had - unfortunately (according to Seto) - seemed to have already re-written itself without them in it, his heart had soared clear to his throat where it had gotten stuck along with a bit of one of the cream puffs Ryou had handed out at their meeting.

Kalim had been right there to slap him on the back until he'd managed to choke it down. He'd asked solemnly if Malik was disappointed. Malik had maybe jumped the gun a bit when he'd answered "Of course not!" only to yank back his happy expression in the fear that, for Kalim, it _was _disappointing. His answer, however, seemed to make Kalim happy, if the mind-blowing kiss he shared with Malik was any indication. Apparently, he'd liked Malik all along but hadn't wanted to hurt him by saying so and then leaving.

Isis, as she'd informed him later, hadn't needed her Millennium Tauk to see _that_ which of course made Malik feel like a blind idiot. But that was ok, Malik reflected, seated in Kalim's embrace on the couch as they watched The Mummy. He was a happy blind idiot.

* * *

Post whatevers: I actually...liked this pairing. Sorry it's late this week. Next up is Malik x Ryou. Come on now people, if you liked it please review. Ja!


	7. Angstshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: Friday slipped by me again! How did that happen? I'll tell you how it happened. I spent all evening traipsing from one end of Ivalice to the other, that's how it happened.

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #7

--

_Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou) - "Hot Malik and His Hot Car"_

Malik's car was hot. And not in the "Malik" kind of hot either; although it was true that with its sleek, shiny new streamlined design, the ebony vehicle could easily have been called that; the 'hot' that always came to Ryou's mind when faced with the vehicle was the temperature kind. Not only was the thermostat always on high, but the fan was always on too, turned up just enough to make it unbearable inside but not so high that it interfered with conversation.

Malik would smile and open the door for him and Ryou would smile and step inside. The heat would already be on.

"Isis is flying back to Egypt tonight." Malik said, glancing sideways at Ryou. She won't be back for three days. You wanna come over?"

"Sure." Ryou replied, shrugging out of his coat.

Whenever Isis left, Malik got lonely … and if he should get bored, the city generally suffered. Isis often made these archeologically based trips back to Egypt for the sake of the museum and Malik rarely went along with her as he was then expected to "make a good impression" on her contacts and it wasn't worth the trip. Ryou had heard that she'd even spoken with his father on occasion.

He knew Malik missed Egypt. He missed the warmth of its sun and the smell of warm sand. His bedroom smelled of it from the incense he always burned. And Ryou was pretty sure his car was a good example of the weather in Hell. Ryou had been to Egypt once and he was fairly certain it hadn't been this hot. He didn't want to be rude but he was pretty sure he was going to pass out if he didn't do something.

Malik watched as Ryou discretely pulled his light sweater off. They were sitting at a light. Ryou folded the sweater in his lap.

People said that Malik was hot, but that was easy in his opinion. Anyone could change their appearance until society considered them hot. If he ditched the bike and the tight clothes and the gold, he wouldn't be hot anymore but Ryou was _beautiful_ and beautiful was either something you were blessed with, or not. Beautiful was not something a person could consciously change themselves into but it was a quality that everyone could recognize - everyone except the person who was beautiful. It was a strange fact. Here was this beautiful person - that even a blind person could tell was beautiful - and they thought they were nothing special.

Sometimes, Malik wanted to ask Ryou if what he saw in the mirror was Bakura, and not himself - that might explain it, but he never did ask. Malik could see the sharp outline of the Sennin Ring beneath Ryou's shirt. Now that Bakura was able to manifest his own body, he had insisted that it be Ryou who carried the Ring, so that its power could protect him when he could not.

Bakura and Marik were currently making Ryou's house unlivable but Malik wasn't complaining - he had gotten Ryou, after all.

'_Heatstroke_', Ryou's mind droned on. _Desert death_. _Volcano sacrifice_. _Blazing Inpachi _…' Ryou glanced to the thermostat. It was 90 degrees and the fan was on four - of only six settings. He looked away and out the window. He couldn't breathe through his nose anymore so his mouth was open slightly as he took in each breath, wondering how close they were to Malik's house. He couldn't think anymore.

Malik spared another side glance in Ryou's direction. Ryou was panting slightly, probably without even knowing he was doing it, his lips parted just enough to allow the tip of his tongue to pass between them, darting out to wet his lips, a fine sheen of sweat was gathering on the side of his exposed neck where Malik could see his adam's apple rise and fall when he swallowed.

Malik didn't know when exactly he had fallen for Ryou, but he had fallen fast and hard. It seemed that Ryou was all he could manage to think about these days; Ryou's kindhearted smile, Ryou's patient words of encouragement given when helping with a school assignment, the way Ryou bit his bottom lip when he was nervous, Ryou's firm scowl given on rare occasions when he demanded obedience…Malik would gladly roll over and beg if Ryou asked…and of course there was the subtle way his lips parted when he was hot - how Malik wanted to slip his tongue past those lips to join Ryou's own, and the way his eyes glazed over in the heat - Malik could imagine them glazing over that way directed at him, glazed not from heat but from love and lust.

Ryou was the absolute vision of divine perfection, made only more so by his complete naivety and utter cluelessness. Whenever Malik cuddled up to him, throwing his arms around Ryou's waist from behind and his chin on Ryou's shoulder while he whined about something from school or home, Ryou simply obliged him, never reading anymore into it beyond the fact that Malik was a very physical person. When Malik, with a half-joking tone in his voice, said "Thanks again, Ryou. I love ya.", Ryou only smiled back and said "It's no problem." Ryou had even kissed him under the mistletoe that Bakura and Marik had snuck up on April Fools Day, saying that tradition had to be honored no matter the circumstance, and especially in light of April Fools Day…otherwise the yamis might chose more destructive tricks next time.

Each unintentional gesture on Ryou's part served to further torture Malik in his growing desire and restless anxiety. _It just wasn't fair! _There was Ryou, right next to him, and he didn't have the guts to just come right out and say it for fear he might never be this close to Ryou again.

"_**OH MY GOD, MALIK, LOOK OUT!"**_

Malik jerked his gaze to the windshield just in time to swerve around the old lady in his path and crash unceremoniously into a lamppost. Malik stared out the windshield ahead of him in shock, hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. The impact hadn't even been enough to trigger the airbags as they'd been in town but the corner of his hood was slightly crunched and the front light on that side was beyond all hope.

Malik looked over, his heart still speeding in his chest, mind too frozen to actually worry yet if either of them was hurt. Ryou was looking back at him with wide but slowly calming eyes. He was fine, as far as Malik could tell. They were both fine.

Malik got out of the car, Ryou followed, and they met at the lamppost to survey the damage.

"It doesn't really look too bad." Ryou stated optimistically.

"Yea, I can get it fixed. … Isis is gonna have a cow." Malik moaned, cringing at the mere thought of having to show this to his sister.

"You weren't paying attention." Ryou stated in a tone that Malik thought must have been subtly meant for the listener to scold themselves rather than having to listen to a statement that sounded scolding in itself…or maybe the guilt was just kicking in on its own.

Malik gave him a half-hearted smile. "I guess."

"You know, it's not just today." Ryou observed. "You've been lost in thought a lot lately. I was going to ask later but now's starting to seem like a decent time…what's been bothering you?"

So Malik spilled his guts. He told Ryou everything, how he couldn't stop thinking about him and about all of Ryou's frustrating not-quite-reciprocations, and how he was too chicken-shit to just up and tell him how he really felt. He even confessed that the reason he had been turning up the heat in the car (and subsequently was even _driving_ the car because it had heat) was to watch Ryou undress. It sounded worse when he said it than when he thought it. It made him look even more like the shameless voyeur he was.

Ryou listened silently to the entire sordid tale, and when Malik was finished he sighed in exasperation and frowned slightly. "_You got into a crash because you were having dirty thoughts and trying to get me to undress? _If that's all you wanted why didn't you just ask; instead of making me suffer? I can't believe you were so stupid. I thought we _were_ in a relationship."

Malik stared back dumbstruck, in complete and utter shock, his jaw dropped to further his current imitation of a gaping fish.

"I kinda thought it was weird that you hadn't kissed me yet." Ryou added, finally piecing it all together. "But I just thought you were taking it slow. After all the times we cuddled and how close we were and when I kissed you under the mistletoe…I kissed you on the lips you know." he reminded Malik bluntly. "I'm not like that with _everybody_."

"You…you like me back? You liked me back all this time?" Malik's brain was slowly sputtering back to life. All of his angst over not telling Ryou and all of the time he'd wasted had all been for absolutely nothing?! _They could have been together the whole time?! _

"Of course I like you back." Ryou answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then…we can go make out at my house?" Malik asked hopefully.

Ryou laughed. "After all _this_, …we'd _better_."

Malik surged forward, grabbing Ryou tightly, and kissed him like he'd been daydreaming of doing for months, overjoyed when Ryou kissed him back just as passionately.

Malik let Ryou drive them to his house. That way he had his hands free to get a jump start on making up for every second he'd wasted. Malik figured if he'd just told Ryou right from the beginning and asked him out then, that they would probably be sleeping together by now and he was trying to figure out how to stuff all of that in-between time into one or two days so they could get back on track.

If Ryou's reactions to the hand slipping across his thigh were any indication, along with the subsequent demand of "Do you _want_ to get into another accident?", it might not be that hard.

* * *

Post whatevers: I'm not overly satisfied with this one because I really like this pairing so it could have been better...

Next up is Seto x Jou x Noa

As always, if you liked, please review. I picked up another brave reviewer! I'm so happy! Ja!


	8. Annoyshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to those who've reviewed so far. Now if only I could get out from under my writer's block for the one I'm currently working on.

Rating: M

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #8

--

_Annoyshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Noa) - "Conspiracy"_

Seto Kaiba knew that he was insane. He had come to this conclusion not after countless consecutive hours of work or what amounted to months worth of lost sleep, but after slamming the novel he'd been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes closed in order to glare pointedly at his two lovers, who happened to return his gaze from the opposite edge of his … _their_ king size bed.

Jounouchi was looming over Noa, pinning him to the bed with a can of whipped cream in one hand and Noa's wrist in the other. A white tongue retreated from Noa's torso, taking refuge in the blonde's mouth as he grinned back at Seto. Noa, gripping Jounouhi's crimson boxers in one hand and fisting the other at his mouth to stifle the giggles the blonde had been purposefully extracting, couldn't compose himself enough to look back at Seto, whose glare would most assuredly catapult the giggles into all-out laughter. The thought made Seto's frown deepen.

"Decide to join us yet?" Jounouchi asked, as if he were mocking Seto, his book, and his stubborn insistence in reading it _before_ doing anything else all in one fell swoop.

"No I have not." Seto informed them both firmly. "As I have already mentioned, I intend to finish this chapter first. This is the only chance I have to read it and I have already had to repeat this sentence four times so will you kindly _shut up_!" Seto said, waving the book in front of them, his finger marking the page he was reading.

Jounouchi lifted his shoulders in a graceful, detached gesture, and returned his attention to his captive. "Suit yourself."

Seto reopened his book and tried to tune out Noa's giggling and Jounouchi's provocative moans, pulled from him no doubt as a result of Noa grinding into the silk above him.

He was absolutely insane. First, he had let Mokuba talk him into being nice to Jounouchi during one singular evening that had snowballed into a heated affair totally beyond his control. Then he had let Mokuba talk him into resurrecting Noa using shadow magic of all things (for which he had had to cooperate with Yami who had taken every spare second of the encounter to rub his nose right in the fact that he now using magic).

Noa, being in reality his own age, now had a body that differed drastically from the one they had once encountered during Battle City.

So here was Jounouchi, now living with him because Seto had to admit he shouldn't have put up with his father's shit as long as he had, and Noa whose last name was still Kaiba and therefore rightfully belonged in the Kaiba estate, and that was when Seto had gone off the deep end.

Noa was determined to make every second of his new life count. His main supporter was, of course, Mokuba, who insisted upon making Noa feel at all times as though he were a part of the family. Seto had to admit the whole spectacle had induced more than one jealous fit he really did not look back on favorably. And of course, winning Mokuba's endorsement was a guaranteed ticket to Jounouchi's heart.

Seto had been completely outnumbered. He was beginning to wonder if Mokuba, and not himself, was the influential matriarch of the Kaiba family. He had to admit that everything Mokuba wanted he somehow got - no matter how ridiculous his request; family, more older brothers, Seto's own happiness… The thought frightened Seto to no end. What would happen when Mokuba wanted little nieces and nephews?

So of course Jounouchi's warm, open arms had inspired Noa to get into his own good graces (could Mokuba have anticipated that too? It seemed plausible.) Noa had fallen hard for Jounouchi and from there, Seto's life had avalanched to become that annoying fourth sentence he could not seem to comprehend for the life of him because Noa and Jounouchi were purposefully teasing him; waiting to see how long it would take before he broke. It was a conspiracy! They were ignoring him on purpose, just to make him bothered.

Seto slid one cerulean eye to the side to check their progress only to find Jounouchi already going down on Noa who had his legs wrapped tightly around the blonde's chest and his arms around Jounouchi's head, curling slightly around the thick blonde mop of hair as he took in deep breaths.

Seto's eye twitched and his hands lowered the book of their own accord. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

Jounouchi released Noa, turning his head with some difficulty as it was still being embraced by his green-haired lover to look back at Seto uncomprehendingly. Noa looked too, curiously and a little bothered that Jounouchi had stopped.

"Are you done with your book?" Noa asked innocently.

_Book? _"Were you planning on _including_ me in these little activities at some point?" Seto demanded, irritated.

Noa frowned. "We've been _trying_ to." he snapped back. "I was starting to wonder if you planned on having sex with that _book_ tonight."

"I would have been _done_ with the book by now if the two of you hadn't been distracting me the whole time." Seto knew the error of his words as soon as they'd been spoken and matching devious grins appeared on his lovers' faces.

"I'm sorry, Seto." Jounouchi drawled, crawling across the mattress and over Seto's lap, bringing his nose mere centimeters from Seto's. "Is it distracting just watching?"

"Maybe you'd be able to concentrate better if you participated instead." Noa suggested, sliding behind Seto, wrapping his arms around the CEO's waist and resting his chin on one shoulder.

"The level to which you two are able to manipulate me is obscene." Seto answered levelly, reaching over to set the book aside on the night stand.

"Just one more service we offer." Jounouchi replied cheekily, kissing Seto with a grin that Noa mirrored as he began kissing Seto's neck, slipping one hand down the front of his silk night pants. Seto groaned into Jounouchi's mouth as he reached one hand up to press Noa further into his neck and the other hooked the back of the blonde's neck, holding him in place.

It was a conspiracy.

* * *

Post whatevers: I Loved This Pairing. I never thought I would but I did. I like to write for Seto. Next up Shaadi x Yugi

As always, if you liked, please review! Ja!


	9. Anruishipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: ... short

Rating: K / G

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #9

--

_Anruishipping (Shaadi x Yuugi) _- "Anrui" is Japanese for "silent tears".

- "Devotion" -

On the day that Shaadi had met Yugi, the host of the nameless pharaoh of legend, on whom his existence was hinged, he had been tired, exhausted from an obscenely prolonged existence and the continuous spectacle of the degradation of his homeland paraded before his eyes year after year. The bodies of the great mortal gods were on display for infidels to gawk at as if they were some side-show exhibition, their offerings sold to foreign countries for landfill, indeed, everything of which he was proud was gone.

He had stood before another pharaoh's body, a pharaoh who had come after his time on the earth, and he had cried for the soul of that mistreated and forsaken god. And then Yugi had appeared and Yugi had been the first in generations to see him, ghost that he was. Yugi had witnessed his silent tears, and Yugi had cared.

Suspicion born of years of being witness to mankind's sins had surfaced unbidden. He could not believe without proof and when he sought, proof was given, and he was made to see what those years had done to him. The pharaoh had held up that mirror within which he had seen a tainted soul who had forgotten what it felt like to be embraced with warm and open arms, as Yugi had embraced him. The purity of Yugi's soul had renewed his lost faith and Shaadi had ached with the awareness of his own strayed path following so fearfully close to that of humanity's which he had so righteously criticized. Shaadi had been humbled that day, and reminded that he existed for this soul, so much purer than his own.

From that moment on, everything Shaadi did, he did with that in mind - he did for Yugi. His devotion was absolute and his love pure, surfacing as unbidden as his suspicion once had and filling him with feelings he had only felt while alive, when he had accepted the task of serving the pharaoh in the afterlife.

Yugi was the type of soul that drew in others around him. No one who knew Yugi could help but to love him. For this reason, Shaadi recognized that his own feelings were not unique, but all the more natural. Yugi's heart lay open and welcoming, warming any who ventured near enough and Shaadi knew he was blessed to have been only one of the many.

To Yugi, Shaadi would always be a silent aide in the darkness, a loyal and content servant whom he called friend and whom he appreciated and respected, but to Shaadi, Yugi was the pure light itself and the hope of all humanity; proof that men could not be judged as he had done for so long, by their sins alone. Mankind, Shaadi now recognized, was worth saving for holding even a spark of the kindness Yugi spread among them just by existing.

And it was this knowledge that would one day allow him to finally rest in peace at the end of his long journey, leaving the world and the legacy of pharaohs behind in the most deserving of hands.

* * *

Post whatevers: I'm satisfied. Yes. It's as good as it can be. One of the shorter ones, though. Next up is Bakura x Seto. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	10. Antagoshipping

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: A day late again. Sorry, guys. Thanks for being so patient. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews - every one of them is wonderful! Nyaa!

Rating: M (for xxx-type stuff and language)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #10

--

_Antagoshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto) - "Simplicity"_

At age twenty, Seto Kaiba was named Japan's youngest, most eligible bachelor by the country's leading gossip magazine. Furthermore, it was stated, he would have been on the list for years already, if the romantic adoration of underaged persons wasn't frowned upon.

And why was Seto Kaiba a nation's most eligible bachelor? There was of course his perfectly manicured looks (flawless, some might say), his fortune (he was the CEO of his own gaming company), and his family values (Seto Kaiba was rarely seen not in the company of his younger brother whom some have said he largely raised himself). But there were also the subtle traits he possessed that drew in admirers. There was his pride; it was in the way he carried himself and in the way that he spoke. He did not leave his home in disguise, preferring instead to face the world head on, and in contrast there was also an air about him that any admirer who had ever approached him had attested to. It was an aura that kept others at a distance as though an invisible shield were holding them at bay.

For these reasons, Seto Kaiba was awed and admired by the general population; a population filled with individuals who would never truly know him; indeed, few would even be blessed with a moment of his time. To those who _did_ know Seto, no facade in existence could soften the cold, piercing gaze of his harsh and unforgiving blue eyes.

Seto Kaiba held the world at arm's length and with surprising compliance. All the world save one, disaffected soul.

Bakura could have cared less what Seto wanted. What Seto wanted and what he was going to get were two different things, Bakura had said. Bakura was not the type of person to honor anyone's wishes, personal space, or least of all - demands. Bakura, did whatever the hell he wanted, everyone else be damned. Bakura advertised it. He was not ashamed. Nothing Bakura had ever done had shamed him. In his own words, he was too far gone for that shit.

When Bakura had first gone to Seto he had approached with open intentions and without fancy words. "I'm tired and I'm getting fucking bored." he had told Seto, appearing at the foot of the CEO's bed one night. The fact that Bakura had gotten by all of Seto's security to do so had not surprised the CEO in the slightest.

Seto had demanded what Bakura wanted, had threatened him with hollow but meaningful threats (there was little Seto could do to a thousand years old spirit without involving his innocent look-alike), he had insulted him and told him to get out and not dare come back but Bakura hadn't given a rat's ass what Seto wanted.

"You're just like you were back then." Bakura had said, further upsetting Seto with talk of his past self. "I'll make you a deal," Bakura had went on "let's just fuck and I'll forget the whole thing in the morning."

He threw his shirt on the floor.

Seto had been appalled, enraged, disgusted, he had said he was going to do no such thing. Bakura hadn't seemed to be convinced.

"Don't tell me you get everything you need from those old men you meet with at Kaiba Corp." It was a challenge. "Or is a vibrator enough to keep you satisfied?"

The pants had gone next.

"I'll be gone in the morning. I won't tell. I don't want to ruin your life or blackmail you, I could steal your money whenever I want, I just wanna fuck."

Seto tried to think of other appropriate responses, but it became harder to think with Bakura's lips pressed against his and Bakura's tongue down his throat and Bakura's hand down his pants, gripping him with a firm hand. Seto found it harder and harder to relay good reasons to say no. It wasn't as though this could actually harm him. Bakura did not technically exist and Bakura was not a part of the daylit world that kept such close tabs on him. Bakura was not a disagreeable bedfellow as far as looks, or talent apparently, went. Seto was allergic to commitment and Bakura would neither offer nor demand it. To Seto's quickly fogging mind, the situation had seemed an ideal one.

And the morning after, Bakura had been gone, leaving no trace at all behind of his presence. Seto's daylit life had not deviated even slightly from the experience leaving him with the lasting impression that Bakura had the right idea. He had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, lust was a perfectly normal emotion after all, and without the distraction of a relationship, Seto was free to concentrate on work.

Days later, Bakura had returned. No words had passed between them, Bakura had simply undressed from the foot of Seto's bed and the CEO had moved aside. Seto found that one of the reasons he enjoyed their encounters was that Bakura was a challenge. Seto was addicted to anything challenging so their fights for dominance were enjoyable no matter who ended up on top.

After a time, Seto recognized that there were subtleties that he admired about Bakura; his shamelessness and direct, forward nature were among the traits that Seto respected about the thief and, he admitted to himself, he liked the way Bakura's long hair fell around them when he was on top or covered his back when he slept after.

"Why do you keep coming?" Seto asked him one night, after their activities had settled.

"Why do you keep putting out?" Bakura returned with a cocky grin that Seto hated. It was the least of the things Seto hated about Bakura, first and foremost his general personality. His vulgarity and lack of morals and detached attitude also sprang to mind, but Seto couldn't really say he _hated_ those things about Bakura, they were just…_Bakura._

Seto might have let it rest at that but his curiosity won out in the end. "I mean why do you keep coming here." Seto elaborated. "There must be others you could go to…better fuck partners than me."

"Not really." Bakura said, turning his head and grinning faintly in Seto's direction. "Guess I maybe kinda like you." Bakura gave Seto time to formulate a response to that, in no hurry himself. He wasn't leaving until he was damn good and ready no matter what Seto said.

To Bakura's surprise, Seto said nothing. He reached over, sliding his slender fingers into Bakura's hair and leaned forward, kissing the other with a passion that had only appeared recently in their gestures, generally concealed in one kiss after they'd separated and before they lay down for the night. It did not go unnoticed by Bakura that it was their second such kiss that night.

Seto was not going to ask Bakura to stay with him, to never leave or to join his daylit world. He was not going to tell Bakura that he loved him or that he wanted to be his only forever or that Bakura meant something significant to him. They did not need words because words were complicated and they both were too addicted to the simplicity of their escape to belittle it with complications.

In an unusually serene moment, Bakura lay across Seto to sleep and the CEO wrapped one arm around his back, deep blue eyes slipping shut as he took in the mixed scents that had overtaken his room of late. They were the smells of two men who silently found solace in each other that no other could ever provide. They were the soft smells of constancy in an unreliable world and the heady, thick smells of two bodies lying side by side in a moment in time, in the still of the night.

At age twenty-one, Seto Kaiba couldn't have cared less what gossip magazines said about him or if women fell at his feet.

He had fired two secretaries in two months time who claimed to have experienced haunting encounters with a volatile white-haired spirit whom one had claimed appeared from the shadows to threaten her after she'd snuck private documents in her purse only to vanish before her very eyes and another for walking in on himself and said spirit engaged in unmentionable acts against his desk which she had of course mentioned to every gossip magazine on the market who, of course, printed the story only to print a retraction the very next day after witnessing undeniable proof that no such white-haired individual had entered or left his office (the proof provided by both witnesses and security cameras).

Seto had even turned away a team of self-appointed "ghost hunters" with his patented scowl and a quotable reprimand of there being absolutely _no_ individuals, dead or otherwise, in his building that he did not know about and that they should go acquire real jobs lest the general public get the impression that they were running a scam…which he was in a very convenient position to give them. Seto had never heard from them again.

The next secretary that Seto hired, went by the name of Ryou Bakura and, amazingly enough, his troubles ended there.

Seto Kaiba later said in an interview for an article in a technologies magazine, that he was proud of his accomplishments and, in life as well as the office, made certain never to do anything for which he felt even the slightest regret.

It was the most truthful interview he had ever done, with his company's vice president sitting next to him on his right, tackling the questions relating to product representation and future developments, his personal secretary, setting in an armchair at the side to record the interview, introduced as his most trusted assistant, and Bakura, leaning against him to his left, bored as hell and subsequently ignored, introduced simply as _Bakura_, with no further explanation.

Seto Kaiba had grown to admire simplicity. It was likely his favorite thing about Bakura; that the thief would never feel the need to explain himself with long-winded explanations for his behavior. He didn't care what anyone else thought of him. He didn't care if the interviewer knew his name or not, he wasn't about to give out excuses for his presence, it didn't bother him to be referred to as simply Bakura, he would neither outright deny or assent to any relationship he might have with Seto, it was his own business and no one else's, and lying across Seto's chest at night, he didn't care if Seto thought they were "together" or thought of them simply as familiar fuck buddies, he wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't promising anything.

"_Let's just fuck, and I'll forget the whole thing in the morning_."

"_What a lie_."

"_I never promised you anything_."

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Roba x Kotsuzaka. As always, please review if you liked. Ja!


	11. Apparishipping

****

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Kotsuzaka was renamed "Bones" in the English translation.

Rating: K+ - PG

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #11

--

_Apparishipping (Roba x Kotsuzaka) - "Soft"_

It was well into the Battle City tournament, enough time maybe for someone to even have gathered enough locator cards to have already qualified for the finals. Kotsuzaka was getting desperate. Even pooling locator cards, he Sakate, and Takaido couldn't come up with six. It was becoming more and more obvious that they would have to resort to more…creative methods to get them.

Knowing it might have come to that, he had sent Sakate and Takaido out to find a good place to "set up camp" so to speak; somewhere they could lie in wait to prey on their fellow duelists. Meanwhile, Kotsuzaka was on his way to the corner store for junk food.

Passing by a pharmacy on the way, he happened to collide with a boy his own age who had run out the door without looking. The brown paper bag, clutched to the boy's chest was knocked from his grip, flying through the air to land several feet away on the sidewalk with a crash.

The boy cried out and Kotsuzaka turned on him angrily. "Watch where you're going bastard!" he snapped but the boy ignored him, running to his paper bag and dropping roughly to the ground.

The color red caught Kotsuzaka's eye as the boy tried desperately to hold it all inside of the sodden paper, pressing his hands to it as though he were trying to push the liquid back inside somehow. Shoulder-length pale green hair spilled around his shoulders, shaking as he sobbed.

Kotsuzaka wrinkled his nose. The bag was emitting a horrid smell and the boy's hands were staining red-orange but they were growing red too, dripping blood, Kotsuzaka realized, from broken glass piercing through the wet paper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it!" he demanded, grabbing the boy's wrist and yanking it back, away from the bag.

"But the medicine!" the boy cried. "I need it, for my brother! My little brother is sick and I can't afford anymore!"

He cried in Kotsuzaka's embrace and the ghost duelist rolled his eyes. "Geeze, shut up." He pulled the other to his feet and gave the bag a discarding kick. "Next time watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry." the boy sobbed, looking down brokenly and Kotsuzaka sighed, releasing his hold disgustedly.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Come on, I'll buy you some more."

The boy looked up with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?" he asked and Kotsuzaka looked away from those eyes, a faint blush tainting his otherwise pale face.

"Yea, if you hurry before I change my mind." Without another word the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the pharmacy.

The boy emerged much more slowly the second time. "My name is Roba." he said, hugging the new bag to his chest protectively.

"Kotsuzaka." the ghost duelist replied mechanically.

"I can't thank you enough, Kotsuzaka-san." Roba said, making Kotsuzaka blush again. No one had ever added "san" to his name before. Especially no one as cute as Roba.

"Just Kotsuzaka." he answered, not wanting the boy to think of him so distantly.

This time it was the other who blushed. "Kotsuzaka." he repeated.

Without realizing, Kotsuzaka had apparently walked the other home, as Roba looked up at a cheep hotel and announced "Well, this is where I'm going."

Kotsuzaka blinked. When had they gotten here?

"Do you want to come up? I'll introduce you to my brothers. … I'll tell them what you did for me."

Kotsuzaka shook his head, as much to clear it as to decline. "No. Don't tell anyone." If anyone knew how soft he'd become it'd be the end of his reputation as a creep and granted, it wasn't much of a rep, but he intended to ride it clear to the finals.

"Oh…well, um…thanksanyway." Roba said quickly leaning over to give Kotsuzaka a peck on the cheek and darting away to run into the building.

Kotsuzaka's shock effectively stalled any good comebacks he might have had, like: 'You shouldn't be running.' or any action he might have taken as he watched the green-haired boy disappear through the front doors of the hotel.

It would be nice, Kotsuzaka mused, as he turned from the building to walk back in the direction they'd come from, to find Roba after the tournament. A nice big trophy would surely make him look even better…of course, he'd have to find locator cards first.

Kotsuzaka dropped his head as he realized that he'd just spent most of their snack money and would somehow have to explain that. He thought '_I got mugged!!_' sounded good.

* * *

Post whatevers: This one was updated on time this week. Next up: Honda x Roba. As always, please review if you liked. And thank you so much to the peoples who have! Ja!


	12. Aquaintanceshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I dueled in a tournament today and lost. I usually win so it's sad but I had fun anyway because you get to meet other duelists and test out decks. Losing is part of the game, too (you know, unless the whole world is depending on you...).

Rating: K-G

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #12

--

_Aquaintanceshipping (Hiroto x Roba) - "Make a Man Out of You"_

Roba had decided to take self-defense classes. His instructor, Hiroto Honda, volunteered at the community center on the weekends when Roba had been able to schedule his classes.

Honda believed that all men should have the ability to defend themselves and others when necessary and that was exactly why Roba had applied for lessons. He had four younger brothers and one of them had come crying to him on the playground. He'd been harassed by a bully but Roba had been unable to do anything to help him. "Espa" Roba was a duelist, small and timid off the field. He hated it but when his brother had come to him crying, the best thing he could do was to take his siblings and leave the playground.

What Roba liked about Honda was that he had not taken one look at him and deemed him a hopeless cause. Honda had taken one look at him and said "Let's get started." Well, actually he said, "Hey, aren't you that kid that dueled Jou in Battle City?" but the 'Let's get started' had come shortly after.

Honda was always telling him that his success was more a matter of confidence than skill. Anyone could learn to fight…little kids, grannies… but you couldn't do anything without confidence. Confidence was the first lesson Honda had taught him. He had reminded Roba that no one else would be willing to do his job for him and he had gotten him mad enough to give it everything he had.

The second lesson that Honda had taught him was that size wasn't everything. A person's size could be used against them with minimal strength. In no time at all, Roba had learned how to throw a man twice his size to the ground. It was a liberating feeling and it had made him extremely proud of himself when Honda had praised him for it.

Honda made Roba feel as though he could do anything, as though nothing were out of reach if he only wanted it bad enough. Honda referred to that feeling as the feeling of discovering true masculinity. The martial arts in any form were an expression of honor and even though any man could be strong, only a true gentleman could be thus with honor. A _true _man, Honda said, was a man of honor. And the true test of martial arts was to create a harmony of that feeling of power and the restraint of honor.

Roba had learned so much more in that class than just how to defend himself and his brothers. He had learned to be a better person. He had also learned that he was, without a doubt, gay. He had thought before that maybe it was the case, but now he knew for sure. The more he watched Honda, the more he respected him, the more he realized that only such a person as Honda whom he could respect on equal terms would be a person he could imagine himself spending his life with.

It had taken him many hours of contemplation to arrive at this conclusion but the more time he spent with Honda the more he realized that he had never really liked girls anyway so his crush on the older teen wasn't really such a terrible shock. It started as admiration but over the course of his time at the youth center it had evolved into a desire to please the other and finally into just enjoying their time together more than anything else.

It was Honda who had cemented his confidence, so with confidence he asked one morning, before their lesson had begun, "Do you think it matters if a person's gay or straight? I mean, that doesn't have anything to do with being strong, right?" He didn't think so, but he wanted to know Honda's opinion.

Honda had turned to him, giving a different, sort of scrutinizing look. "No…" he answered, thoughtfully. "Some people may think being gay means a guy's a sissy but I don't see how that could possibly affect your ability to kick someone's ass. I happen to know some very honorable gay dudes, people I trust with my life. It doesn't make a difference. … Why?"

Roba smiled to himself. "I kind of like you." It had come out a bit quieter than he might have liked, but he'd said it plainly so he was proud.

Honda's eyes widened slightly. "Well…I think maybe…our ages are a bit different…" he said, carefully.

Roba lowered his gaze. He hadn't really thought about that. "Yea," he consented "I guess."

"But hey," Honda continued "after my hours are done here, I've got time for lunch. I'll treat."

Roba's smile returned and he nodded.

Roba had learned a great deal from Honda during their weekends at Domino City's youth center, including patience.

* * *

Post whatevers: Is satisfied. -nodds- Honda is different (we get to see different aspects of him) in the first series than in the one we're all familiar with. It's good for everyone to see that series too. Next up is Atemu x Seth x Touzokou (thief king Bakura). As always if you liked, please review. Ja!


	13. Archaishipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I love these guys. Touzokou is Thief Bakura. Some prefere to call him Akefa but the two words mean the same thing - thief. ...Good Ra. Every time I try to allign this to the left, it just resaves as centered! If I have to deal with it, so do you, I guess.

Rating: T (a light T)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #13

--

_Archaishipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Set x Doroboo Bakura) - "New World"_

"You didn't tell me it was him."

Seth heaved a sigh as he took his seat at the Kaiba's kitchen table. Touzokou's frown deepened.

"When you said you were already sleeping with someone you didn't tell me it was him." He pointed accusingly across the table at Atemu who stood next to the counter, coffee in hand.

"It didn't seem to matter to you last night _who_ it was." Seth pointed out, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Touzokou fumed. "You _knew_ it would matter." he growled.

Seth put his coffee down with a resounding _THUNK_, effectively drawing Touzokou's undivided attention. "Atemu's willing to move on from the past. Given our situation, I think that's the only option left to us. We are all that is left of our time in history. We can no longer return to the roles we once held. Atem is no longer a pharaoh, in this country he is only Atemu. I am no longer a high priest. I must face the reality that everything I have worked for is gone. And you need no longer struggle to survive. You have been given a name and a chance to start over that has never before been offered you. We understand each other. We can learn the ways of this new world together, take comfort from each other… Atemu suggested a threesome."

"But he…"

"He did nothing and you know it." Seth cut him off, reaching out to forcibly lower Touzokou's pointing finger. "He wants to make a life with you and me." he said, looking up at Touzokou.

Touzokou paused, looking back to Atemu who met his gaze over his coffee.

"He is but a man." Seth continued, adverting his gaze to his own coffee. "He's just a man."

"Touzokou…" Atemu finally spoke, drawing the former thief's shaken gaze. "It is not fair for you to forgive Seth and not me, when it was his father and my father who sinned against you. You held me responsible for my title alone. But that title is void now and I bear you no more ill will for the past. …Bear me none?"

Touzokou was clearly in shock. Let it go? How could he do that? It was true that he could do nothing about it, true that it wasn't strictly Atem's fault, true that he was not even a pharaoh now… but how could he justify loving the one person he'd sworn to hate? How could he justify last night? Touzokou growled to himself, clutching his head in anger. What was he doing?

"You're all I have to hate!" he shouted. "…Or I'll hate myself instead."

Touzokou didn't know when Atemu had approached him but he gently pulled his arms down, looking into his troubled eyes. "Hate and love are the same emotion." he said, smashing his mouth against Touzokou's in an open-mouthed kiss that burned the past to ashes.

"Indifference is the opposite of hate." Seth clarified, figuring that Atemu's remark would go over Touzokou's head.

Atemu pulled away and, out of instinct, Touzokou pulled him back. He wanted to tell himself it was instinct, as he plundered the former-pharaoh's mouth, but it might have been the way Atemu's tongue moved inside his mouth, or it might have been the way his small, lithe body pressed against his, the smoldering look in his eyes, his modern clothes, so different from those that had defined him as royalty, or maybe it was his own desire to move forward and seize a new, better life, that made him grip the back of Atemu's head and wrap his arm around Atemu's waist.

It may have been hate making him wish to conquer the Pharaoh in this way, or love making him want to open his eyes - acknowledge that he could not blame Atemu for the deeds of others. Whatever the reason, Touzokou clung to the body in his arms, clung to it as though he might somehow siphon life and fire and emotions from it; so that he might be reborn as Atemu and Seth had been, into a new world.

* * *

Post whatevers: Too short for my liking. This is one of those I could have written a huge multi-chapter thing for...but I'm not going to. Too many other things on the burners. Next up is Pegasus x Ryou. 21 reviews for this so far! I'm happy! Nyaa! As always, if you liked, please review. And all thanks to those who do. Ja!


	14. Argenshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I really need to get back to these. I'm stuck on my current one, another one with Keith. It seems there are way too many pairings with Keith on this list.

Rating: T (a low T)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #14

--

_Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou) - _Argentite: a dark gray mineral that is an important ore of silver_ - "Refined"_

Ryou Bakura was a child with hair the color of spun silver. It was true that Ryou was a teenager, hardly a _child_, but he was a child to Pegasus and it was true also that his hair may have more closely resembled snow than silver, but it was silver to Pegasus. An unnatural color for one his age, but a color that Pegasus remembered vividly as it had taunted him from the mirror as a child.

For Pegasus, his own silver hair had helped to define him. His mother had called it "_so refined_" but everyone else had made fun of his hair - people still did, jokingly referring to him as an "old man". He had married the first person who had loved the silver hair his mother had called refined. She had been the love of his life, his soul mate, the focal point of his entire world and when she had died, when he finally had accepted her death for what it was - permanent - he had felt destined for the broken state of his heart.

Pegasus' first encounter with Ryou however, was perhaps his true destiny. At that time, obsession had narrowed his vision. He had not really seen Ryou but _Bakura_ had made a lasting impression that he would never forget when the white-haired thief had torn the Sennen Eye from where he should never have put it to begin with.

The next time Pegasus had seen Ryou had been at a holiday party hosted by the Kaiba brothers. Ryou was Seto Kaiba's secretary. With his soft, warm smile and silken-silver hair (possibly made so by the lighting), Ryou had captured more attention than his boss which might just have been the reason the young CEO had hired him in the first place.

Pegasus took the opportunity to formerly introduce himself and also to apologize for his conduct when last they had met. To his surprise, Ryou also apologized, for the actions of his yami and his own part in the act. Pegasus had been captivated. He spent the remainder of the evening questing to learn everything there was to learn about Ryou Bakura from his favorite song and movie to his hobbies and interests.

Having learned that Ryou was heavily into table-top RPGs, Pegasus invited the boy to his island for any weekend of his choosing so that they might play together. Ryou admitted that he did not often have the opportunity to play his favorite game and Pegasus confided that he generally leaped at the chance to invite people to visit with him as he often got lonely. The men who worked for him were not very good at gaming and they were somewhat lacking when it came to personality too. Ryou had laughed at that, the sound striking cords in Pegasus' heart that had felt tight and rusted until that singular moment when a silver-haired boy had caused his mask of refinement to fall away. Ryou agreed and the weekend after had kept the engagement, bringing a suitcase with him to store his game pieces and a duffel bag for his clothes.

Ryou was a refreshing ray of light in his otherwise silent home. He had forgiven Pegasus as completely as he claimed and he treated the other as a fellow gamer rather than an "old man" or a rival. He was honest and kind. He was everything that Pegasus had once been, long ago, and had not been since his love had died. For the first time in years, Pegasus felt as though he were not simply sliding through life a dead soul, but _living_.

He tried to make Ryou laugh as much as possible, because he loved the sound. He _loved_ the sound of Ryou's laughter. It had startled him when he'd realized. It was the first thing he had loved since _her_. And like a tidal wave, more things had flooded into his heart. Painting brought him _joy_ again and not merely the contentment that had seen him through the long years. He found himself truly _laughing_ at the cartoons he had always liked so much, a laugh that he was unable to directly control. Food tasted better, wine richer, and Ryou's eyes sparkling as he inspected the many tropical fish swimming in the sea-water pools Pegasus had fashioned in his infinite spare time seemed to spark something in his chest. Ryou's long hair, flowing down his back, illuminated as he stood upon the moonlit patio, caused a burning in Pegasus' veins that one night drove him to reach out to brush that hair aside gently, just to quell the overwhelming urge.

"I'm sorry." he had apologized, before Ryou had even reacted. Ryou looked back at him curiously but Pegasus could not meet his gaze. "Your hair looked so beautiful in the moonlight just now - _ethereal_ is the word -" he said, brushing Ryou's hair aside once more, letting his fingers slip through it before pulling his hand away, not seeking to drive the boy away. "Would you consider allowing me the honor of…painting you?"

Ryou looked surprised. "You want to paint _me_?" Pegasus nodded and Ryou blushed. "I…I guess…I don't mind." he stuttered, averting his gaze to hide his embarrassment.

Ryou had returned to Japan the next day leaving Pegasus with nothing but his painting to stare at as he thought of Ryou and of what this strange attraction to the silver-haired boy might mean. They kept in contact, Pegasus finding it much easier to ask Ryou his honest opinion of him through a computer screen than to his face. Ryou's answer came a day later. He just seemed … so _refined_ but it wasn't just that, Ryou had gone on to explain. He hated feeling lonely and Pegasus had made him feel … appreciated … special…

Pegasus invited Ryou to his home again, for another weekend - any Ryou chose but Ryou declined. No, he said, he didn't have any plans for Spring Break.

Pegasus confessed to Ryou that spring break that he had dreamed of kissing the boy and he would not blame him in the slightest if he wished to go home then, knowing what he did.

"I wouldn't mind." Ryou's voice, barely a whisper, had caught Pegasus off guard. He had been certain that Ryou would refuse him, certain that he must have heard wrong. Ryou waited patiently for his reply and finally the answer had dawned on Pegasus.

"You make me feel appreciated … honored…" he said, staring deeply into the liquid brown eyes returning his gaze, placing a hand delicately against one soft cheek as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryou's. Feeling the other respond, returning his kiss with hesitant, melting warmth, Pegasus felt blessed, a feeling he had thought he would never experience again.

To Pegasus, Ryou would always be a child, his warmth and laughter echoing in the halls of his chateau, too honest and too pure and even in the throws of passion he would find himself witness to Ryou's amazing ability to purify his every sin with his all-encompassing love. And Ryou's hair, white as it was, would always be silver to Pegasus; the color of moonlight and the shimmering, still waters beneath, lapping lazily against wet and shimmering rocks. To Pegasus, Ryou was the light that illuminated the world and made him glad once more, to be a part of it.

* * *

Post whatevers: This is fic number 14 already. Is anyone scarred for life yet? Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! You're brave souls to keep an open mind this long and I admire every one of you. Next up is Ryouta (Mako) x Honda x Jounouchi. As always, please review if you liked, Ja!


	15. Aromashipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Welcome to Friday! Yaaaay!! Ok, I'm good. I'm fine. Not crazy...

Rating: K+ (low)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #15

--

_Aromashipping (Ryouta x Hiroto x Katsuya) - "Home"_

"I can't believe you _won_ a spot on the judge's panel of a cooking contest." Honda said as he and Jounouchi strolled through the festival grounds housing Domino City's 17th annual cook-off.

"Yea," Jounouchi said excitedly, mouth already watering at the thought of all that food "they've got chili and fish and pie and chicken!" Honda rolled his eyes with a smile and continued to observe their surroundings with mild interest. "Hey, what time is it?" Jounouchi asked, grabbing Honda's arm to see the watch on his wrist. "Crap! I gotta go!" Honda watched the blonde rush off waving back at him as he went. "I'll meet ya at the hot dog stand after!"

"I'll be in the crowd stupid!" Honda yelled after him and Jounouchi turned back long enough to stick his tongue out. Honda shook his head and turned to find the competitor's booths…where the food was.

The turnout this year was impressive. They had booths for pies and chili, soup, chicken, seafood, rice deserts, and cakes. There was even a booth for underaged contestants, who competed in their own category. Honda was very impressed. He figured he'd better buy a cake for later or Jounouchi would never let him hear the end of it.

Strolling past the seafood section, one particular scent caught Honda's attention. Squid, if he could guess by the smell, seasoned uniquely with a sauce that drew him in its direction with curiosity.

Honda followed his nose to the booth and stared in awe at the spread of delicious-looking seafood laid out on the table; swordfish, squid, and eel, along with various sauces and spices and when Honda finally looked up and caught sight of the chef, well, he couldn't say it was difficult to acquaint those amazing dishes with their creator.

"Ryouta Kijiki?"

The man behind the table turned toward him and sure enough, it was the famous sea-deck duelist himself standing there in an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"Hiroto Honda!" the duelist exclaimed. "How have you been lately? Where's Jounouchi at? I just figured he might show up here."

Honda laughed. "Believe it or not, Jou's a judge for this thing."

"Really? Well have I got a recipe for him! This squid here," and he indicated the dish in front of them "is about to win me first prize. I caught her myself this morning. She's guaranteed to make any who taste her never forget it." Ryouta laughed heartily and returned to stirring the contents of his pot, sitting on an outdoor burner.

Honda grinned back. "Well seeing as I _still_ can't get the taste of that fish from Duelist Kingdom out of my mouth, I have no doubt."

Ryouta laughed again. "That was a long time ago, my friend. Here," the dark haired duelist scooped a ladle full of soup from his pot into a bowl and set it in front of Honda "have a taste of this. If _that_ doesn't make you forget that old fish nothing will."

Honda took up a plastic spoon from a cup of them nearby and dipped it in the bowl, scooping out a spoonful of the thick, cream colored soup and tasted it. Honda almost didn't swallow. Ryouta was right, it was the best thing he had ever tasted. "That soup," he said, pointing to the bowl with his spoon "is amazing, Ryouta."

Ryouta beamed and returned to his pot. "Of course it is. So, how have you been lately? It's been months since I've run into any of you. Of course, I've been at sea, but what have you been doing?"

"Well," Honda answered between spoonfuls of soup "Jounouchi and I got an apartment. We're uh…together now…" Honda discretely raised his eyes to try and gauge the other's reaction but was unsuccessful so he continued. "Yugi's life has gotten hectic lately. It's kind of hard to explain if you don't see it with your own eyes. And Anzu's in New York at a dance school there. We get letters from her."

"That sounds…wonderful." Ryouta said, but he seemed just a little less enthusiastic about it than he had only a moment ago. Honda wondered if he didn't like the fact that he and Jounouchi were gay.

"So what have you been doing?"

Ryouta paused, stirring more slowly, mechanically, as though…maybe the soup didn't need to be stirred at all. "I've won a few competitions, for fishing and cooking, and I've got a new boat. I haven't been to land much lately…"

Honda cocked his head slightly to the side, regarding Ryouta a little more seriously. That was a tone Honda recognized well. Jounouchi always sounded that way when he had talked about his father or mother, sometimes Shizuka, before they had moved in together. "What's wrong. If you don't mind my asking?" he added quickly, not knowing if he was overstepping some sort of boundary here.

Ryouta looked up, surprised that he seemed to have picked up on it. "Nothing." he answered as though that really should have been the answer. "I'm living my dream. I _love_ my life… But maybe sometimes I wonder what it might be like to have someplace on land to belong too, you know? There aren't many people living on the sea…who have nowhere else to go…"

"You know," Honda said, "if you ever want to stick around for a while, Jou and I would be happy to share our place. We've got an extra bedroom we don't use and you definitely can cook better than us…"

Ryouta smiled. "That's kind, but I don't want to intrude."

"Who's intruding?" Honda asked, becoming more sure of his offer with every passing second. "You'll be lucky if Katsuya doesn't drag you to bed after tasting that thing." he said, pointing to the squid.

Ryouta laughed. "I think of you as a packaged deal." Then he caught himself at the sound of his statement and rushed to add "Not that I would ever try to… What I mean to say is even if I've thought about…"

"**Will all contestants please bring their dishes to be judged now. Thank you**."

Ryouta looked back from the loud speaker to Honda's confused gaze and grimaced. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I've got to go now."

Ryouta took his squid and hurried off toward the judging area, leaving Honda behind still trying to find some way of _not_ getting the idea that Ryouta might actually like a threesome with them out of all of his attempted statements.

Ryouta was right, his squid won the seafood portion of the contest by a landslide. It received all but one vote - Jounouchi's, who wasn't allowed to judge him based on the fact that they were friends. Jounouchi also did not get to try the squid which put him in a terrible mood for the rest of the contest.

Afterward, Honda told Jounouchi that they were taking Ryouta home with them and he happily latched himself onto the sea duelist for the entire trip home.

Jounouchi formerly declared over dinner - made by Ryouta - that he was dumping Honda for their new roommate. Ryouta smiled, glad the blonde liked his food. He always loved to see Jounouchi happy, he had so much energy it was contagious. And Honda rolled his eyes. The way to Jounouchi's heart was definitely through his stomach. He knew the blonde was only joking, but he spoke up anyway.

"Ryouta says that we are a packaged deal."

This made Ryouta blush, the color only deepening as he remembered all of the other things he had also said while he was trying not to say them.

Jounouchi looked at the dark-haired duelist, trying to determine if they were still joking or not. By the look on Ryouta's face, he guessed not.

"You never did finish telling me what you've _thought of_." Honda informed their guest smoothly and Jounouchi looked back and forth between them, trying to keep up with the conversation.

Ryouta looked more than a little embarrassed. "Well, what I meant to say was… I mean, I…guess I always thought the two of you _were_… you know… And I…well it get's lonely out at sea with nothing but fish and squids and I love the ocean and I've always wanted to be on it but…this is nice too. You have a nice warm home and you're happy in it. And it was how I always pictured the two of you. Sunny and energetic and solid and reliable, those are very honorable…"

Jounouchi laid his chin in his hand, leaning his elbow on the table and grinned a soft, lopsided smile. "You're not really very good at this are you?" he asked.

Ryouta didn't know what to say.

"Looking back, I guess it was easy for us." Honda said. "Jounouchi and I have been so close it's almost ridiculous so when we kind of just slid into this it didn't really change our relationship much."

"Just say ya like us." Jounouchi advised. "We like you too."

Ryouta's blush deepened. He looked rather cute when he was flustered. "I've never really…been in a relationship."

"Do ya wanna be?" Jounouchi asked seriously, removing his chin from his hand and straightening.

"Take some time and think about it." Honda offered. "There's no need to rush into things. Stay a while and see how it goes. We're not going anywhere, and when we get into things we're in them for the long haul."

Ryouta smiled to himself. "I think that's exactly what I've been missing in my life." He looked up, meeting first Jounouchi, then Honda's eyes and said "I would consider it an honor to call this place a home."

Ryouta had finally found the one thing he had been searching for; a place to return to. After all, a bird can only enjoy the freedom it feels in flight, if it has the chance to fly home.

* * *

Post whatevers: Aaand next up is Pegasus x Keith. I'm a water duelist myself and I really wish they had delt with Ryouta and water decks in general more in the show. Anywayz, please review if you liked. Ja!


	16. Ateloshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. It was finished (had been finished) but when I went to upload it I found my file was corrupted so I had to retype the whole thing from the printed copy. And I was lazy about getting around to it.

Rating: PG (low)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #16 - "Circumstantial Encounter"

--

Ateloshipping (Keith x Pegasus) - _atelo is greek for incomplete or imperfect, also an ateller is an artist's studio or workshop_

When Pegasus had told the small name construction company he'd hired to build him an atelier to send in a small team to his island, for which he'd provided transportation, he hadn't known that Keith Howard would be among them. Now, facing the formerly cheating machine duelist, Pegasus could only sigh and wave the team off to begin their work.

Early in the morning on the second day, Pegasus took a stroll out to the site to see their progress before they began their work for the day. It was a long walk and he could have monitored them from his castle, but Pegasus was beginning to feel the effects of running a company from an island on the seat of his pants; that is to say, he needed the exercise.

The sun had only just risen over the horizon, nevertheless, as he neared the site, Pegasus could hear the clang of a striking hammer. Curious, he approached the area at a quicker pace. Pushing aside some shrubbery in his way, Pegasus found the clear beginnings of the small building he had commissioned; the foundation had been laid and the framework set up. Keith was currently perched atop the structure, pounding in nails. Pegasus found it odd for him to be showing such initiative; to be out at the crack of dawn, before anyone else, working alone. He wasn't going to be paid any more for it, so why? Pegasus cocked his head as he regarded the duelist.

The hammer came to a halt and Pegasus found Keith staring down at him.

"…Well?" Keith asked, returning his gaze to his work, hammering another nail down.

Pegasus grinned. "Well I have to say I'm impressed. Frankly I didn't expect such initiative from you. I must admit, I'm surprised you took this job at all, seeing as how your last visit to this island ended."

"Job's a job." Keith answered offhandedly.

Pegasus shrugged. "I suppose." Then, not quite ready to leave yet, he added "What do you think of the location I've chosen for my atelier? I had to walk around the entire island before I settled on this spot for it."

"It's fine, I guess." Keith answered distantly, ignoring the landscape.

Pegasus frowned. "You don't know what an atelier is do you?"

"Not a clue."

The frown deepened in annoyance. "How do you expect to build something if you don't even know what you're building?"

"It's a glass house." Keith answered simply. "Doesn't matter what fancy name you call it. It's still a glass house. Why anyone would want a glass house is beyond me, but I don't ask questions, I just follow the plans."

Pegasus was becoming angry. "An atelier is an artist's studio. It will be a quiet place to come and paint in peace. And in the rain it will be like standing underneath an invisible force while the rain falls everywhere but on you. How is this difficult to understand?"

Keith sat his hammer down and looked down at Pegasus, giving the Duel Monster's creator his attention. "Art's a waste of time. You know, your company might not be running in second place if you spent more time at the office and less time painting that pretty dead wife of yours. You don't see Kaiba wasting time like that."

Pegasus was livid. Not only had this has-been insulted himself and the entire artistic world but, then he'd gone and brought Seto into it and on top of _that_, he'd insinuated that honoring his wife's memory was a waste of his time.

"For your information, I have either personally drawn or have overseen the artwork for every single one of those machine duel monsters you continually dishonor by dueling with. Also, at least I have someone important to honor. With your attitude, I would be surprised if even your mother felt that way about you. And Seto is a very poor example of how one's life should be lived. Seto doesn't even know what life is like because he's too busy sitting behind his computer to notice what's going on around him. How dare you insult art! Art is that which gives _meaning_ and _expression_ to life."

Pegasus was gesturing wildly with his hands and Keith sighed, dropping down to the ground. "Ok, geeze, chill. It was just an opinion. I wasn't insulting anything. Why would I insult you, you're paying me."

"You have very poor social skills." Pegasus stated, glaring darkly at the other.

Keith shrugged. "Comes of raising yourself."

Pegasus faltered slightly. "What I meant to ask was why are you out here so early?" he said, reverting to the beginning to their encounter.

"I work better alone." Keith answered simply. "Besides, the other guys aren't coming. I pissed 'em off yesterday and they said if I don't finish it myself, they'll get me fired. An' I need the job, so…"

It was Pegasus' turn to sigh. "I can't say I'm shocked."

Keith shrugged again like it didn't matter and Pegasus caved. "Would you like me to have lunch sent here for you then?"

"Sure."

Pegasus turned around and left but instead of having the lunch sent as he'd said, he decided to take it himself. He highly doubted it possible for Keith to build the atelier himself but he didn't put it past him either. Keith was the rugged, stubborn type who could do just about anything if it didn't require too much brains and he was motivated enough.

He came to find visible progress and Keith himself lying in the grass, staring up at the sky, on break apparently.

"Do you still intend to have it finished by the end of the day tomorrow?" Pegasus asked.

Keith did not look his way as he answered lazily. "As advertised." He also did not comment on Pegasus showing up himself again.

Pegasus sat the tray on the ground next to him and straightened, following Keith's gaze to the cloudy sky, saying nothing.

Eventually, Keith spoke again, drawing Pegasus' attention with yet another inane opinion. "What kind o' guy wears a bright pink suit?" he asked, sitting up as though the question had been bothering him for some time. "You gay or what?"

Pegasus frowned. "Firstly," he answered "it isn't _pink_, it's _magenta_. And secondly, wearing _any_ particular color could not possibly be construed as an indication of sexual preference."

"…You didn't answer my question." Keith said after the moment it took to process what Pegasus had said.

Pegasus' frown deepened. "Well, let's see." he said, dropping to the ground on his knees, straddling Keith's legs and grabbed the duelist by the shoulders, pressing his lips to the other's.

Pegasus pulled away, studying Keith's expression, frozen in shock, and finally shook his head. "Decidedly no." he said in a tone that angered Keith somehow as though he could take it as a personal insult.

"I wasn't talking about _me_!" Keith shouted back. "Are you sayin' I'm not good enough for your high-and-mighty self? _What the hell!_" he gave Pegasus a shove and got to his feet, tromping back to the structure-in-progress to vent on it.

Pegasus watched him go and smiled, finding the ground comfortable enough to stay there a while.

* * *

Post whatevers: Writing for Keith is always hard. Next up is Touzokou x Bakura x Ryou. As always, if you liked, please review. Until then, Ja!


	17. Bakushipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: We hit "B" finally with this one. I'm having a bit of trouble...ok, I'm horribly stuck at KeithxYamixYugi. I can't come up with something believable for the life of me so if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to have someone to brainstorm with.

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #17 - "Warm"

--------------------------------------------

_Bakushipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou) _

Ryou snuggled down into the warmth surrounding him, not wanting to get up yet. The body on his right shifted slightly, stretching an arm past him and gripping onto Bakura's shirt on his left. He could feel Touzokou's warm breath near his ear giving him pleasant shivers.

Ryou loved the mornings, especially cold mornings like this one in early January, when the temperature was so nice under the blankets that no one wanted to move from them. Instead, his two lovers snuggled together with him generally in the middle and put off waking up for as long as possible.

Bakura was not a morning person to begin with and if he _had_ to get up before eleven, it was seldom done without the aid of coffee. Touzokou, on the other hand, never seemed to be tired unless he was about to go to bed. He could get up at the crack of dawn, go to bed at one, and he never looked tired until he'd decided to go to bed. Touzokou was a continual mystery that Ryou was intent on solving.

Initially, Ryou had felt connected to Touzokou, but that feeling, he quickly learned, did not transfer to knowledge on the inner workings of the true King of Thieves. Ryou quickly found out that he did not know Touzokou at all. But he was determined to learn.

Touzokou loved apples and anything flavored with them, he greatly appreciated food of any sort since food had always been a luxury to him, but he didn't seem to like things with too much sugar. He often wore dark reds. He liked to present Ryou with things. Ryou learned early on that he had to be careful what he whined for or said he liked around Touzokou because he generally found said items on his desk later on.

He'd taken special care to learn everything about Ryou; all of the things that he liked, and the people he cared about or the things he feared. He enjoyed pleasing Ryou.

Another of Touzokou's favorite past times was irritating Bakura. He loved to see his fellow thief embarrassed or riled. In the beginning, before they had all settled down with each other, Touzokou had enjoyed tormenting Bakura by making advances on Ryou in his presence.

He claimed his favorite thing in the world was the sight of Ryou in his frilly apron. And even though he'd taken to declaring his love for Ryou daily, he said those words to Bakura too. He loved the shower and it was likely his favorite place to have sex with Bakura. It was his spot for just them. Much to Ryou's dismay, his favorite spot for _them_ was the kitchen counter or table, with the three of them coming together in Ryou's bed which had become their bed, or the couch. It seemed whenever his father visited, Ryou would flinch inwardly no matter what he touched. The only place they hadn't had sex was his father's bedroom.

Yugi had once asked didn't he find it exhausting living with those two? But once Ryou had thought about it, he had to say no. After his mother and sister had died, Ryou had felt very alone and isolated, and Bakura had only added dread and terror to the mix in the beginning but later, after things had changed between he and Bakura, he'd finally started to actually be glad he was alive. And now that Touzokou had entered their lives, he couldn't imagine anything that could make him happier. Bakura and Touzokou made him feel alive.

Bakura moved on his left, slipping a hand under the waist of his pajama pants to come into more contact with his skin, just to feel him. Ryou knew he was slowly waking. Ryou slipped his own hand underneath Bakura's shirt, laying his palm casually against Bakura's chest.

Ryou had grown to enjoy the feeling of touch more than any other sense. Bakura and Touzokou made him feel safe, loved, aroused, just by touching, casually pressing against him or sliding a hand across any available expanse of exposed skin and he took great pleasure in touching them in return. He supposed, he was still humbled by the miracle of being desired, wanted, and having been allowed to be so casually intimate with them in the first place.

Bakura and Touzokou were entirely different in public than they were alone with him within the walls of their home. To others, they were cold and distant, even threatening, and their love for him often came off as a fierce and predatorial possessiveness. But neither one of them had ever rejected his touch, even in the most public of places. If anything, it made them even more possessive, as though they were outwardly challenging someone to say something insulting. Ryou had never heard _anyone_ who'd had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of those twin glares say anything at all.

Being with Touzokou and Bakura made him…proud, and less withdrawn.

Bakura moved forward, nuzzling into his neck, kissing the warm flesh there lazily. Touzokou moved back, letting Ryou fall back so he could lean over him for a warm kiss. As Ryou reached up, hooking a hand around the back of Touzokou's head appreciatively, Bakura leaned up, moving to the Egyptian's neck, drawing the lobe of his ear into between his teeth and Ryou felt the moan.

"Are we getting up now?" Touzokou asked, pulling away slightly, now wide awake.

Bakura groaned and Ryou smiled. "Do you want pancakes?" he offered, mostly to Bakura as incentive to get out of bed.

"Do we still have blueberries?" Touzokou asked, taking interest.

"Sure." Ryou answered and Touzokou practically jumped out of bed, flinging the blanket to the far reaches of the room in the process and leaned back down, lifting Ryou from the bed bridal style.

Bakura glared daggers at the Egyptian for his sudden lack of warmth. "_You bastard!_ **Give me back that blanket right now!**"

Touzokou sat Ryou on his feet and reached out again, grabbing Bakura and slinging him over one shoulder, holding him there despite Bakura's violent kicking and the fists pounding against his back. "Lead the way." he said, cheerily, ignoring Bakura's demands and foul language as he waited for Ryou.

Ryou grinned and walked out, heading down the stairs. Bakura absolutely despised the fact that Touzokou was physically stronger than him. Truth be told he was jealous and Touzokou derived great pleasure from exploiting that fact. Eventually, Bakura stopped struggling, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow pressed against Touzokou's back and pouted. "Ass" he muttered.

Touzokou's grin only widened.

* * *

Post whatevers: I'm quite partial to this pairing. Next up: HondaxMalik. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	18. Bananashipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I recently won the opportunity to make a request of a fellow author. I'm very excited about what sort of story will result and I also feel kind of stupid for not really being able to make the explanation of what I wanted sound intelligent. I kept retyping what I wanted to say over and over. ...I'm just in an insecure mood, I guess...

Rating: PG

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #18 - "Glad it Was You"

--------------------------------------------

_Bananashipping (Hiroto x Malik)_

It was eleven o'clock when Honda had left Yugi's, headed home on his motorcycle. It was a Friday night and Jounouchi was spending the night there but Honda had decided to go home since he volunteered at the youth center on Saturday mornings and he didn't have any clothes at Yugi's house. The streets were quieter at this time of night. Domino City sent the cops out at eleven to prevent loitering and discourage teenage gangs and prostitution in the worser parts of town. They sent a lot of them to Jounouchi's neighborhood.

There weren't many other vehicles out, so when Honda passed the motorcycle, leaned against a streetlamp on the side of the road, it caught his attention. It took him a second to recognize the boy sitting on the curb in front of it as he passed by, but when he realized that it was Malik Ishtar sitting there, he did a u-turn and went back.

Honda pulled up in front of the boy who looked up at him warily. His eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying and he looked like he was about to take off should Honda move so much as a pinky in his direction.

Honda took off his helmet and asked "Bike trouble?"

Malik looked considerably relieved to have recognized him but it didn't seem to cheer him up any. "Out of gas." he said bitterly and Honda smiled.

"Well hop on, I'll give ya a lift to the station. You can buy a gas can and bring some back."

"Can't." Malik answered simply. "I just got mugged."

Honda stared back. He supposed that answered a few questions. "Not your day is it?"

Malik didn't answer, just stared at the ground dismally.

"Well, get on anyway. I don't have enough money for a gas can and gas too so we'll have to stop by my house for the can." Honda put his helmet back on and waited.

Malik looked up at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally he conceded. "Thanks." Malik grabbed his own helmet and got on behind Honda.

Honda did not ask him what had happened. He did not mention that he could tell Malik had been crying. Honda was the type who respected personal boundaries and didn't pry into anyone's personal business. Malik was grateful. It was embarrassing enough to know that without Marik and the power of the Sennin Rod he couldn't even defend himself from three late-night bullies.

Honda drove him to his house, got a gas can out of the garage, and took him to a gas station where he paid for two gallons of gas and then took him back to his bike.

Malik put the gas in slowly. He didn't really want Honda to leave. He didn't want to be alone. But he couldn't say that to Honda; to Yugi maybe, or Ryou, but not to someone like Honda. Malik chewed his lip, searching for something to say to the other. He wanted to say that nobody had ever done something nice like that for him before but that would sound like he was disregarding everything that Isis and Rishid had done for him, and Yugi's forgiveness. He wanted to say thank you but that just seemed too inadequate.

"I'm glad it was you." were the words that eventually came out of his mouth. "I know we don't really know each other that well, so…you didn't have to… Thank you."

"Well I couldn't just leave you sitting there." Honda said, smiling back.

Yes, Malik thought, he could have. Nine other vehicles had.

"If you come with me, I'll pay you back now. …And for the gas you used too." Malik added hastily.

"Don't worry about it." Honda waved it off. "It wasn't much."

That hadn't really been what Malik wanted.

"But I have to do something."

He didn't want Honda to leave.

Honda regarded him carefully, as though he were trying to get into Malik's head, trying to figure out what it was he was really saying. Malik drew his bottom lip between his teeth, averting his gaze from Honda's. Honda's eyes softened slightly as he finally understood. It didn't need to be said.

"You like Bruce Lee?" he asked and Malik looked back curiously. "There's a marathon on TV tonight, if you wanna stay up a while. It's still early. I've got a TV in my room if you wanna spend the night."

Malik tried to appear neutral but his eyes lit up as he answered. "Ok."

Malik had never spent the night at anyone else's house before. The thought made him feel just a little more normal. It was a happy feeling. They sat together on Honda's bed watching movies until Malik started to nod off and Honda helped him lay down. He ended up with his head in Honda's lap and Malik sighed contentedly as a hand settled on his hair.

Honda looked down at the sleeping teen in his lap and couldn't help feeling just a little like he'd brought home a stray kitten. Someday Malik might just say 'I don't want to go home tonight.' like Jounouchi did when he spent the night but somehow, Honda knew that this wasn't quite the same.

Honda reached forward, shutting off the TV and pulled a blanket over Malik to keep him warm. Malik may not have known it, but Honda was glad he had found Malik too.

* * *

Post whatevers: I suppose Malik must not have gotten stranded in one of those "worser" parts of town, otherwise, that bike wouldn't be there when he got back... Next up: Honda x Ryouta(Mako). As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	19. Barbecueshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Hey! This is a Christmas fic! That's cool. Merry Christmas everyone! (Even though I'll have more of these up before Christmas.)

Rating: PG13 (very low)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #19 - "Big Deal"

--------------------------------------------

_Barbecueshipping (Hiroto x Ryouta) _

Yami and Yugi threw a Christmas party. Eighteen people showed up. Yugi was surprised they had all actually fit into his cleared living room (he had absolutely refused to rent a hall to host the party because he claimed it went against everything Christmas stood for - warmth and family and closeness…they definitely had closeness).

He had expected his closest friends; Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda. None of them had come alone. Jounouchi had arrived with his sister which was to be expected, Anzu claimed she and Mai had met up on the way, but when Honda arrived with a date _everyone_ was surprised. That isn't to say they believed it _impossible _for Honda to get a date…they just never expected it to be Ryouta Kijiki.

Honda tried to brush it off as nothing to make a big deal out of, but of course, it _was_ a big deal.

"_When_ did _this_ happen?!" Jounouchi had been the first to speak up. As Honda's singular _best friend_ in the entire world since middle school, he had been flabbergasted at the shock that Honda had kept this from him. Honda knew _**everything**_ about him. _**Everything! **_And he was only just now finding out that Honda had been dating Ryouta for _four months_!

"It just didn't come up." was Honda's only defense. He had never really liked to talk much about himself. Jounouchi knew that.

"You're _gay_?!" Anzu acted like this was the most stunning news in the history of the planet earth. Honda Hiroto was gay. Call the press.

Honda could only shrug. "I guess." It wasn't like he'd really thought about it.

"_How?_" Yugi realized that this had come out sounding _very_ wrong on _so many_ levels but it was the only word willing to leave his mouth. How had Honda gotten involved with Ryouta of all people? He hadn't even known they'd _seen_ each other since Duelist Kingdom. And it hadn't seemed like they were attracted back _then_. He felt so out of the loop. But he wasn't the only one.

"Is this going to become some kind of gay exhibition because…" Seto's sentence had been cut short by the small heel that had somehow embedded itself in one of his new leather shoes, courtesy his younger brother standing innocently next to him.

"That's great, Honda, we're happy for you." Honda managed a smile in Mokuba's direction.

"Aren't you still living with your parents?" Bakura had spoken up and Honda cringed for whatever crude statement he knew had to be coming. "When do you find time to fuck?" Yup, there it was, and to make it all the worse, Bakura seemed genuinely interested.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Honda returned, sending a firm glare in the thief's direction.

"Ryouta has a boat." Ryou offered. Honda sincerely wished he'd just let Bakura insult him back instead of feeling the need to actually answer his question. Now they all thought he was sleeping with Ryouta. And of course, they were all staring at him. He could just imagine the thoughts running through their heads.

"You had _sex_ and didn't _tell me?!_" Jounouchi was whining now.

"Now hold on a minute…"

"Yea, what'd you expect him to offer you a front row seat?" Marik interjected. Honda did _not_ need the help.

"Nobody wants to hear your fetish interests _Marik_!" Jounouchi turned on the Egyptian and Honda rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes, let's try to remember this was a _Christmas party_." Seto actually got the entire statement out before the foot collided with his that time. Seto glared strongly down at his brother.

Honda had had no idea everyone would make such a big deal out of it. He hadn't gotten in an explanation of his own among everyone else's and Ryouta was no help; enjoying the show himself. Honda glanced sideways to find an amused smile spread across the seaman's face and that was one word he would _not_ be uttering this evening.

"Four months means it happened right after Battle City." Yami observed, trying to steer the conversation toward a safer topic that wouldn't have Jounouchi at Marik's throat.

Well crap. Now that Honda had gotten the chance, he didn't really know how to explain it. They'd just sort of…run into each other and…not parted… He tried to relay this but, becoming frustrated, he finally turned on Ryouta.

"Aren't you going to say _anything_?" It was partially a reprimand and partially a plea.

Ryouta laughed, putting an arm around Honda's shoulders and pulling him over happily. "I love _Christmas_!"

Honda sighed and sank into the embrace. No help at all…

* * *

Post whatevers: Well, that's big families for you. Next up is Seto x Yami x Noa. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	20. Barriershipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: AGH! I meant to update this on Friday, I really did...but it's not Friday... I found a skin for the SIMS 2 of Marik/Malik's tattoo and well...yea, you can guess what I've been doing lately.

Rating: T (very light)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #20 - "Ritual"

--------------------------------------------

_Barriershipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Noa)_

"Seto, are you sure you want to do this?"

Is that a trick question? No. "Yes."

Yami nodded, turning back to the transmutation circle and holding up his puzzle in both hands. "Power of darkness. … And blood."

Seto pressed the knife into his hand, gritting his teeth as it's sharp edge sliced easily through his skin. Pulling away the knife, Seto held his hand over the circle and opened his fist, allowing the blood to fall.

The moment the crimson liquid made contact with the chalk of the circle the puzzle activated, shining a blinding golden light in the otherwise dark room. Seto squinted against the light to watch the shadows gather in the center, swirling around in thick wisps until finally they began to resemble a more solid form. It pained his eyes to watch, but he noticed after a quick glance, that Yami too, was watching the ritual unfold.

Seto had felt his energy beginning to drain from the moment he had spilt his own blood, but now, as the figure in the center of the transmutation circle began to resemble something human, he felt a strong wave of nausea overcome him and had to hold back the urge to throw up, followed immediately by a dizzy spell that threatened to knock him out cold.

As the process continued, he could see Yami beginning to fade, his own form taking too much energy to maintain, though he was putting everything he had into doing so.

Yami had explained the entire process to Seto before hand. He would be nauseous and weak for some time after, but it was important to remain conscious until the process was complete or it might fail…or worse. Yami would likely not be able to maintain his own body afterwards and the body they were creating would only fare worse. _He_ would be weak and hyper-sensitive. He would feel every touch, every vibration, intensely and his emotions would likely go haywire.

The ritual performed by the hikaris to grant Bakura, Yami, and Marik their own bodies had been combined and each person involved had been affected in slightly different ways. Bakura had been incredibly sick for a long time after, the first thing Marik had done was scream, he had been in so much pain, and Yami himself had passed out immediately after. Ryou could not handle being touched for three days after the ritual and he had been incredibly sensitive to heat and cold. Malik couldn't think straight; he couldn't even make it through a complete thought for 24 hours. And Yugi had suffered horrible nightmares that had awoken him for several nights in a screaming cold sweat.

Yami couldn't say that he understood exactly Seto's desire to revive the man who's green hair had now grown in at the center of the circle of light, but when Seto had asked for his help, he had not refused.

Yami staggered in his place but held firm, knowing it was nearly over. He could see the figure beginning to gain consciousness. Eyes that Yami knew were now a dark blue (though he couldn't see their color for all the light) were opened wide, mouth slack as if in a silent scream.

Seto couldn't say _exactly_ why he was risking so much - and adopting such forsaken methods to do so - to revive Noa Kaiba into the living world. He had given himself a host of excuses for his behavior: Mokuba wanted it and he loved Noa as their brother - he wanted Mokuba to have the family he deserved; or maybe he was really doing it just to _spite_ Gozaburo - God knows he'd probably cut off a hand if he thought it could prove him better than his former _father _or if he thought it would piss the old man off, but of course, Gozaburo was long dead now, even Noa believed it so, or maybe he was doing it just to see if he could, Seto (against his better judgment and against his will even, at the start) had been in touch with Noa via e-mail for some time.

He had to admit, he'd begun to think of the other differently. Noa had proved himself and his position useful to Seto in regards to his business and Noa had seemed to want nothing but Seto's approval for his efforts. Seto had found solace in having Noa to confide in, especially when it came to his childhood, a period in his life that he had until then been unable to face or share with anyone. Noa had fared little better than he had at Gozaburo's hands - even as his true son and Seto had allowed that connection to grow into a fondness for Noa, finding that he had needed Noa and so, in looking for some way to repay the other, Seto had decided to grant Noa that which he had so desperately longed for - life.

The scream reached Seto's ears even as the light in the room exploded out from its focal point, leaving the room with nothing but the dim light of candles to illuminate the nude form of Noa Kaiba who fell to his knees, gripping his arms and hyperventilating. The Sennin Puzzle clanged to the floor as Yami lost his ability to remain as flesh and Seto himself stumbled, only regaining his footing at the last moment. He supposed that years of sleepless nights desensitizing him to lack of sleep were the only thing that kept him conscious now and he stumbled forward toward the form huddled in the center of the now-smudged circle.

Seto removed his white trench coat and placed it around Noa's shoulders but when the other moved forward, latching onto Seto, it fell off. "_Seto_." Noa's voice was weak and near sobbing.

Seto meant to kneel before him, but ended up falling to his knees instead. Noa threw his arms around Seto, gripping his shirt as if his very existence depended on that hold. "_Don't leave me. Brother_."

Seto did not know what to do so he returned the embrace, tentatively at first but when Noa's grip only tightened, Seto was forced to hold him tighter just to regulate the amount of force Noa was exerting on him.

"Noa." Yami said, kneeling next to them, drawing Noa's attention. "Seto may need to sleep now, for a long time maybe. You must not leave this house until he is aware."

"I will not." Seto ground out firmly, forcing himself to his feet.

Yami watched, surprised, as Seto returned the coat to Noa's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Stooping over, Seto scooped up his puzzle's chain and then did the same for Noa, bracing himself briefly before he began walking toward the door with Noa in his arms, taking slow, purposeful steps. Yami was amazed.

Noa pressed his face into the side of Seto's neck and gripped his shirt like a child, despite his size. Noa's body was very nearly Seto's height and age, yet Seto carried him up the stairs and to his room, laying him in the bed, before he finally gave out, collapsing at the side of the bed, much to Noa's horror. "Seto? _Seto_! I did this. _I'm sorry_!"

"No," Yami replied. "Don't blame yourself." _He_ had. He had felt _horrible_ guilt for the nightmares that Yugi had had to suffer through for his sake. Yami looked to Seto, wondering how the ritual would affect him. "Seto wanted to do this. He wanted to give you life."

Noa dragged Seto forward onto the mattress with some difficulty and huddled next to him. Then, as a second thought, he reached over Seto, taking the Sennin Puzzle the other had dropped and put it between them as a gesture of comfort. Yami smiled and retreated into it to regain his energy.

When Seto awoke, he was wrapped around Yami and from behind Yami, he could see Noa's green hair pressed against Yami's back. Logic told him to move, but his body refused. Behind him, the door opened and Jounouchi entered, carrying a tray with food and water. Seto looked over his shoulder and froze. Jounouchi didn't seem to be too surprised by their situation.

"Mokuba, Yugi and I've been bringing Noa food for the past two days while you and Yami have been out." Jounouchi explained, seeing Seto awake. "He refuses to get out of bed for anything more than the toilet …an' that Yug' had to talk him into… and he won't get dressed." Jounouchi smiled. "I know too many head cases."

"You're a head case too." Seto answered simply and Jounouchi chuckled.

"See if you can get Yami up today, k?" he said, leaving the tray on the end table on his way out.

Seto heard the door close softly behind him and turned his attention to Yami. "Thank you." he whispered.

Yami stirred, snuggling further into his embrace and Noa sat up, blinking sleepily at him. "Seto?"

Seto offered the other a smile he hoped was reassuring, as the gesture did not come easily to him save in Mokuba's presence.

It seemed to snap Noa into wakefulness and he surged forward, over Yami, pressing his lips to Seto's, shocking the brunette into submission.

"I helped too." Yami mumbled against Seto's chest. "Where's my kiss?"

Noa happily retreated from Seto, kissing Yami instead, who looked up at him. "Are you feeling better?" Yami asked, ignoring Seto's incredulous stare.

Noa nodded. "Feeling a little more stable now." he answered seriously.

Yami nodded back and returned to snuggling down into Seto's arms.

"Did I miss something?" Seto asked, looking down at Yami and wondering for the first time why they were all in bed together.

"Not that I know of." Yami mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

"Good morning, brother." Noa whispered and Seto sighed. "Someday," he said, feeling tired himself, too exhausted to worry over whom he was holding or who had - or had not - just kissed him "you'll have to put clothes on."

Noa smiled back. "I was waiting."

"I know." Seto mumbled as sleep overtook him once more. His last thought was that it was really _he_ who was overdressed here.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Keith x Jounouchi x Honda x Yugi . As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	21. Barshipping

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #21 - "Second Chance"

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Happy upcomming New Year! The ones with Keith are always harder for me but hey, at least it's Friday. So how's it going people? Are you learning the Shipping List yet? I'll bet alot of people hadn't even _heard_ of this one.

Rating: PG

* * *

--------------------------------------------

_Barshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Hiroto x Yuugi) _- The _bar_ refers to the incident when Malik/Marik used Keith to steal the puzzle and duel Yugi. Honda and Jounouchi used a metal bar to free the puzzle from where it had been trapped -

Jounouchi couldn't sit still. He hated hospitals and he had no patience. Honda snagged his hand on his twentieth pass and Jounouchi looked down at him, jerked from his racing thoughts.

"Sit."

After a moment, Jounouchi did.

"You know he'll be fine." Honda said, lacing their fingers together as they sat side by side in the chairs outside Yugi's room, awaiting news on Yugi's condition. "He didn't inhale that much smoke. They're probably done already. You know how hospitals are. They take forever to do anything at all."

Jounouchi tightened his grip on Honda's hand and nodded. "I know." In his other hand, he pulled Yugi's puzzle to his chest, insecurely.

Down the hall at a nurse's station, a doctor was speaking hurriedly to one of the nurses. Jounouchi and Honda listened in on their conversation. A John Doe had just come in, hit by a car, but what drew their attention was the area the doctor said it had happened in. It was only a block from the warehouse they had so narrowly escaped. The doctor told the nurse that he knew he'd seen the man somewhere and he gave her a photo to cross-reference against recent media coverage, then he left.

Jounouchi stood, releasing Honda's hand and strode swiftly toward the counter down the hall. At first Honda had watched him curiously, not quite following the blonde's train of thought, but he put it at the back of his mind for the moment and rose quickly to follow.

"Can I see that photo?" Jounouchi asked the nurse directly. She seemed surprised to see him, as if he had come out of nowhere and she paused, hesitant at first, but eventually she did hand over the picture. Honda wasn't quite sure where this was going…until he saw the image for himself.

It was Keith.

Bloody, and missing that obnoxious bandanna of his, but it was Keith none-the-less and Jounouchi handed back the photo with a grim expression. He had known. "His name's Keith Howard." Jounouchi said, surprising the nurse once again. "He's American. Can you tell me what floor he's on?"

The nurse paused again, trying to process this before she answered. "He would be on the third floor. Are you friends of his?" she asked but Jounouchi didn't answer. He was already heading for the elevators.

"If our friend Yugi Motou in room 264 wakes up, could you tell him that we'll be right back?" Honda asked and waited for the nurse's confirming nod and answer of "Sure." before running to catch up to Jounouchi.

"You _do_ realize that none of this was his fault, right?" Honda said when the elevator doors closed in front of them. Again, Jounouchi didn't answer and soon the doors opened again with a ding.

The third floor was surgery and recovery rooms for patients coming out of surgery. Honda had a bad feeling. Sure, Keith was a weasel, but he didn't want to think of him in this place. Keith had been another victim of their latest enemy. He was only here because of them (because of Yugi's puzzle and the spirit trapped inside, more probably but Honda didn't like to separate blame like that). Nobody deserved what Keith had just been through. He probably didn't even know where he was or how he had gotten here.

Jounouchi went straight to the service desk and got the attention of one of the younger nurses there with a slight nod.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, politely.

"Can you tell me about the John Doe they just brought in?" he asked, his direct tone doing the same to this girl that it had done to the other one, one floor down.

"A…are you related to him, sir?" she asked, nervously. She wasn't permitted to give out information unless the answer was yes.

"He's my brother." Jounouchi answered. "Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance."

Honda tilted his head to the side slightly, trying to follow Jounouchi's reasoning for making such a big deal out of this. He felt bad for Keith, but that was no reason to lie just to see him now.

The nurse's eyes widened. "Oh. Well, we don't even have a name yet. He's still in surgery, I think."

"His name's Keith." Jounouchi supplied.

"Hold on." she said, holding up a finger. "Let me check." The nurse made a quick call and returned the phone to its cradle. "It seems he just came out of surgery. It wasn't as bad as it looked. He's got a broken leg and a head injury but they don't believe there's any permanent damage. He'll be in room 358 if you'd like to see him but they won't let you stay long at first."

"Thanks." Jounouchi said, leaving the desk in search of the room.

"Jounouchi." Honda said when they were out of earshot. "What are you doing?" Honda was beginning to think not even Jounouchi knew when no answer came his way.

By the time they found the room, the doctors were just leaving it and Jounouchi and Honda waited until they had gone before slipping inside.

Jounouchi stood at the foot of the bed, regarding Keith with a blank expression. The machine duelist sported a bandaged forehead and his right leg was encased in a cast and held up in a sling. Honda couldn't help but think that he'd sure gotten fast treatment. It couldn't have been more than a half an hour since he'd come in, maybe 45 minutes.

Without another word, Jounouchi turned and left. Honda followed with a sigh. They returned to Yugi's room and waited there until the smaller duelist woke. Yugi was glad that they hadn't been hurt helping him. He didn't know what to say for all the trouble he'd caused. 'I'm sorry." only seemed to annoy them the more he said it. He didn't need to be sorry, Honda told him, as Yugi lay his head in Jounouchi's lap and his legs across Honda's. But Yugi still felt bad.

"Jounouchi…" Yugi said, gaining the blonde's attention. Jounouchi refocused his eyes and stilled the hand in Yugi's hair, looking down at the other. "What are you thinking?"

When Jounouchi didn't answer right away, Honda supplied the answer for him. "Keith's here too." he said and Yugi sat up with slight alarm. "He got hit by a car a block from the warehouse. We just saw him on the next floor up. He's got a broken leg and a head injury. They think he'll be fine but he wasn't awake yet when we saw him."

Yugi moved to get out of the bed. "We have to go see him." he declared firmly.

"It's not your fault, you know." Jounouchi said, already following Yugi's train of thought.

"But it is." Yugi said, looking back at them solemnly. "He wouldn't be here if Marik hadn't used him to get to me. The least I can do is make sure he's alright."

Yugi cracked open his door and peeked out, looking both ways before making a run for the elevators. Honda and Jounouchi followed, looking out for nurses as they went.

Yugi found, when he faced Keith this time, that all of his bad feelings toward the other had vanished. He believed that everyone deserved a second chance, that anyone had the ability to change, and that Keith in particular deserved a break of sorts for what he must have been through in Marik's presence. Yugi didn't know much about Marik yet, but obviously, he didn't care much for others, as if they were merely pawns for him to use and throw away at will, like a child with too many toys to value anything.

Lying there like that took some of the edge off of Keith Howard, Jounouchi thought. It was almost a good look for him. Without the shades and bandanna, and without his obnoxious smirk, Keith's features might even be called handsome. Or maybe it was just the old saying that everyone looked innocent in their sleep. Jounouchi pulled up a chair and twirled it around, sitting in it backward at the side of the bed.

"I wonder if he'll be upset to see us." Yugi mused.

"He _outta_ be _grateful_." Jounouchi answered back aggressively. "Least they're not callin' him 'John Doe' anymore. Hey for all we know he might not remember a damn thing so it's a good thing we're here." Jounouchi finished his rant just in time to hear Keith moan as he came too, from the sound of his loud mouth, Honda thought, amusedly.

"Jounouchi?" He sounded as though his throat were dry.

Yugi giggled. "At least he remembers something."

Keith opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked and Yugi moved closer, the smile leaving his face, replaced by sympathy.

"You're in a hospital in Domino, Japan." Yugi answered him.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Honda asked.

Keith seemed to think for a moment but his expression betrayed his distress. "I…got picked up…by a boat…and…" Keith grabbed his head in pain, groaning as he squeezed his eyes shut against it.

"Don't push it." Jounouchi advised, standing and reaching out a hand in concern only to stop it inches from Keith's own. "You probably wouldn't want to remember it anyway."

"Monsters. I remember…monsters." Keith said. "Duel monsters eating people's souls. Was I hallucinating?"

"You were kidnapped…by Marik…" Yugi answered hesitantly, trying to determine exactly how much of the truth Keith could handle.

"Kidnapped?!" Keith exclaimed, shocked. "Why?!"

"Marik brainwashed you to fight Yugi." Honda supplied.

Keith paused. He was in a hospital. They were all in a hospital… "Are you in here…because of something I did?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and hands fervently. "No! Of course not! It wasn't you at all. This is all Marik's fault."

Keith looked off into the distance. "Marik?"

"Geeze it must be embarrassing," Jounouchi said, trying to lighten the mood "to have what little mind you had yanked out from under ya like a cheep rug." Jounouchi flashed Keith a cocky grin that predictably enraged the other duelist.

"Why you!" Keith reached out, missing Jounouchi who bolted from his side, blowing him a raspberry from a safe distance. Keith shook his fist at the blonde. "You just wait till I get out of here!"

"How long ya gonna make me wait grandpa!" Jounouchi called back further enraging Keith who moved to actually _try_ to lunge for him. Yugi and Honda had to hold him back to keep him from hurting himself further.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Keith shouted.

"You've got a broken leg!" Yugi shouted back desperately.

"When it's healed we'll let ya loose with him," Honda promised "until then…Jounouchi do you _have_ to be so immature?"

Jounouchi laughed, settling down as Keith lay back against his pillows.

"Thanks." Keith said quietly.

Yugi felt like he'd missed something and Honda sighed.

"The last thing we need is another Jounouchi." he remarked under his breath.

Jounouchi smiled down at Keith who grinned back and closed his eyes. Now Yugi _knew_ he'd missed something.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Bakura x Ryou x Jounouchi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	22. Batteryshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I like this pairing and only have ever found a few good fanarts of it. You know, Katsuya's father was never named and there's only one pairing with him in this Yaoi list. I'm really not looking forward to that one.

Rating: T (for swearing and abuse)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #22 - " I Protect What is Mine"

--------------------------------------------

_Batteryshipping (Katsuya x Yami no Bakura x Ryou) - and when they say "battery", I doubt they're talking about the energizer bunny…_

It was nine o'clock on a Tuesday night, and Ryou was just heading back upstairs to finish the last of his homework before bed when he heard a knock on the door. Bakura wandered forward, precaution telling him to be present for so late a caller but when Ryou opened the door curiously, it was Jounouchi standing there, holding his arm with a sheepish grin. Blood was soaking through the sleeve of his coat just below his hand and there was a large bruise on his left cheek.

"Hey, Ry." he said. "Sorry to come by so late…"

"Jounouchi, my god," Ryou gasped, noticing both injuries instantly. "come inside." Ryou stepped aside and held the door open for the blonde.

Jounouchi stepped inside, taking note of Bakura nearby and offered a greeting. "Hey Bakura."

Bakura narrowed his eyes causing Jounouchi to avert his gaze.

As soon as Ryou had locked the door behind him, he ushered Jounouchi to the couch and rushed to get the first aid kit. Bakura watched their guest carefully as he slowly removed his coat, piling it on the floor blood side up, so as not to dirty the floor and leaned back, taking a deep breath that told Bakura he likely had chest injuries as well. There was a large gash on his arm, just below the elbow. Bakura noticed that his hands were undamaged and bit back a growl. The first thing Ryou would do was ask how this had happened, and Bakura was tired of hearing that shit.

When Ryou reentered the room, Bakura took his leave, too disgusted to hear the excuses even one more time. "I'm going out." he told Ryou, slamming the door behind him.

It was the same every time. "Well, you know, it's not really his fault. Well, no, he didn't apologize, but it's not like he'd ever _kill_ me or anything. He needs me. It's nothing I can't take. It's my fault he's this way to begin with. If he hadn't had to raise me alone, he wouldn't even be this way. I should have left him back then but I didn't so…I can deal with it…"

Bakura was sick of the excuses. He'd seen Jounouchi stand up for Ryou; it was the only reason he had allowed the blonde to get so close to his hikari in the first place, but when it came to protecting himself…all Jounouchi had were excuses.

He came by after it happened because Ryou knew the truth, Ryou kept secrets; but he only came when it got really bad because Ryou cried every time. Bakura knew he didn't come every time it happened.

In the beginning, Bakura had wondered if his love for Ryou had been some sort of compensation for making him cry so much but as time passed Jounouchi had proved his loyalty and affections and Bakura had gown accustomed to his presence. So this could _not_ continue. He felt as though he should have dealt with it right at the beginning. Were it Ryou, revenge would have been dealt swiftly and decisively but for him to have allowed Jounouchi to get close to Ryou and have done nothing until now, was inexcusable. It disgusted him just to think he'd allowed it this long.

Bakura looked up at the dimly lit apartment complex before him with grim resolve. Ryou had begged Jounouchi many times to move in with them, but he always said the same thing. If he did, then what would his father do? And all of the hardships he'd endured would have been for nothing. He couldn't just give up on the old man. Out of respect for Jounouchi, that man would be keeping his life tonight, which was far more than Bakura felt he deserved and he would be sure to make it clear to Jounouchi Senior that his charity was a rare and fleeting miracle that should not be taken lightly.

* * *

"I think Bakura hates me." Jounouchi commented, wincing slightly as Ryou administered the peroxide to his arm. If he had anything to say about it, he'd say it was clean enough - except for all the blood - and leave it at that, but Ryou cared about him more than he did.

"Bakura hates almost everyone." Ryou commented casually. "But not you."

Jounouchi scoffed at that. Bakura rarely spoke to him when he came over and tended to stay out of his way for the most part, opting for the silent, watchful approach, as if every move Jounouchi made was being carefully monitored and recorded for later scrutiny.

"He cares about you," Ryou insisted, concentrating on bandaging Jounouchi's arm. "maybe even as much as I do. He just shows it differently. It's mostly in the things he doesn't do and say, I think, but if you know what to look for, it's there. It's hard for Bakura to let anyone get close to him but once someone does, he'll do _anything_ to keep them there."

* * *

Bakura didn't bother to knock on the door of Jounouchi's apartment. He broke the lock when he rammed it with his foot.

"Back already?" a voice called from inside the dimly lit area. The television was on in the living room, the only light in the house, and the stench of stale alcohol assaulted Bakura the moment he stepped inside. "Thought you ran off cryin' to that friend of yours." the voice went on. "But since you're back, run to the store for me an' pick up some toilet paper or I'm gonna start usin' the papers in yer room."

Bakura didn't respond, he just walked into the living room, moved in front of the couch where the man could see him, and reached out with his foot, giving the television the same treatment he'd given the door. Sparks flew as he pulled his foot free of the smashed screen. The room was now in near-total darkness, only the lights seeping through curtains illuminated their forms in the now quiet space.

"I don't think so."

Needless to say, Jounouchi's father was shocked. "W…who the fuck are you?" he demanded and, as if on second thought, he rose from the couch angrily. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, pointing at the television. "You're going to pay for that!"

Bakura swung out with blinding speed, backhanding the man with a fist and sending him crashing back into the couch. "Sit down and shut up." he ordered and in his shock, the elder Jounouchi could do nothing but. Bakura planted a foot between his legs on the cushion of the couch and leaned in menacingly. "You think it's your right to beat the shit outta your own flesh and blood whenever you damn well fell like it?" he asked. "I know your type. You get a dog so you can enjoy beating it."

The elder man growled, narrowing his eyes and reached out with reflexes nearly as fast as Bakura's had been, grabbing a lamp from an end table within reach and swinging out at Bakura with it. Bakura moved back just in time, feeling the breeze of the porcelain object as it passed by his face. "Who are you?!" the drunk demanded again using the opportunity to regain his footing. "You some kinda friend of Katsuya's? What happen's 'tween him an' me aint' nobody's business but ours. He's mine an' I'll treat him however I damn well please. He ain't worth nothin' anyway but he's mine."

Bakura's eyes narrowed once again and he drew a fist back, burying it in the other man's gut. He staggered back but instead of falling back to the couch, he planted his feet firmly and swung out with the lamp again, using Bakura's close range to overtake him, smashing the object against the side of his head.

The Sennin Ring against Bakura's chest flared to life as he actually got mad and he surged forward, grabbing the man's shirt front and kneeing him with incredible force. This time, he doubled over, falling to his knees and Bakura towered over him. "That dog you're so fond of beating doesn't belong to you anymore." Bakura leaned down, capturing the man's attention as he spoke darkly. "He belongs to me now and…_pay attention_!" he shouted, causing Jounouchi senior to look up at him hatefully, already planning his counterattack. Bakura made sure he had the man's full attention as he tapped into the Ring's powers to summon a menacing black snake, the Silent Abyss, in his hands, which he presented to the other, holding just inches from his face. The elder stared back in terror, shocked into a stupor by the sight before him. "If you ever, _ever_ touch what is mine again, you'll wish I had let this shadow creature kill you. Do you understand?"

Facing down the unexplainable threat before him, the elder could do nothing but nod, praying the deadly intruder would leave before he changed his mind about doing so without ending him then and there.

"Good." Bakura answered, a dark grin slipping across his face as the shadows gathered around him. "And clean up this dump." he added, disappearing slowly into the dark miasma surrounding him. "Making your own son live in such filth is disgusting."

Jounouchi senior blinked in confusion as the other dissipated with the fleeting shadows. The dark intruder wanted him to…clean house?

* * *

Wednesday evening:

Ryou and Bakura were just sitting down to dinner when they heard a pounding at the front door. Again, Ryou went to answer the door while Bakura hung back vigilantly and again, it was Jounouchi at the door. Only this time he didn't appear to be hurt, or happy to see Ryou, in fact, he looked downright angry. He shoved past Ryou, gently pushing him aside to face Bakura.

"**What did you do?**" Jounouchi demanded of the spirit.

"In reference to…?" Bakura returned coolly, which only made Jounouchi madder.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Jounouchi shouted back. "My dad just kicked me out! I have nowhere to go. I have no money. He said a white-haired demon told him to clean the house… _What the hell_!?"

Jounouchi was near hyperventilating and he had to take a moment to calm himself, during which, Bakura replied "I take it that means you'll be moving in."

Jounouchi's eyes lit with fire. "What did you _do_ Bakura! _Why?_ Why would you do this to me? Do you really hate me that much? And why the _hell_ did you ask my dad to _clean house_?"

Bakura found this display almost amusing. "I simply explained to your father that you are now _my_ property and I will no longer allow him to damage what is mine."

Jounouchi was speechless. It took him a moment to formulate a response to that. "…_What the fuck?!_ Why would you _do_ something like that?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. It wasn't Jounouchi's place to question his motives. "Cause I fucking felt like it." he shot back defensively. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Ryou grinned as he finally put two and two together and had figured out what this was all about. He stepped between them; and he was probably the only person alive brave or crazy enough to do so too, and took each of their hands happily, smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"That's Bakura-speak for 'I love you'." he explained happily.

Bakura scowled, regarding his other half. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, looking down at Ryou curiously.

"I'm so happy." Ryou all but squealed and neither had the heart to continue the argument.

Hesitantly, Jounouchi embraced Ryou and Ryou pulled Bakura in. Bakura and Jounouchi stared each other down.

"I'm not saying anything mushy." Bakura stated firmly. "I'm only saying I got used to having you around."

"I don't _belong_ to _anyone_." Jounouchi answered sternly.

"We'll agree to disagree on that." Bakura returned with finality.

"Don't worry," Ryou said, putting his arm around Jounouchi "until I finish the official dictionary, I'll translate for you."

For a moment, Jounouchi wondered what he was getting himself into but he let it pass, knowing he'd already been in it for a while now and he didn't see any reason to act all shocked now.

Ultimately, having been kicked out of his father's house had freed him of the obligation he'd felt to be there. If his father could do without him, he had no reason to stay there when he could be somewhere where he was valued. And on some level, as twisted as the sentiment had been, Jounouchi found it reassuring that Bakura had confronted his father for his sake, had even held back for no other reason than to spare his feelings. For some reason, that made Jounouchi feel warm and fuzzy about the whole thing - though he valued his existence too much to ever say that aloud.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Seto x Jou x Yugi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	23. Battleshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: For anyone who's into Tsubasa Chronicle fiction, Hikari Kaitou has posted the first part of the fic that I got to request in her collection "Their Love in Fifty Words". It's chapter 38. It makes me so happy because nobody has ever written anything I asked for before and she's very good. Also, I'd like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers and the people who've faved this. You guys are great and I appriciate every single one of you. Nyaa!

Rating: G

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #23 - "Moving On"

--------------------------------------------

_Battleshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yuugi) _

It was the third anniversary of the day Yami…Atemu…had passed on to the afterlife. This day was always tough on Yugi. Deep down, he had always wished Yami could have stayed; but that was a fairy tale. Ghosts could not live amongst the living. And no matter how Yugi played the thought in his head, it simply did not work that way. Happy endings were bittersweet.

It was raining in Domino. It seemed to fit his mood just fine, as Yugi stared out the too-large window overlooking the gardens at the Kaiba estate. Jounouchi appeared behind him with a cup of warm tea and Yugi offered him a hollow but grateful smile as he took the offering and brought the steaming liquid before him, allowing its heat to fog the window.

Reaching over, Jounouchi drew a smiley face with his star-shaped hair on the window pane. "Smile."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at his friend's…lover's…antics. Jounouchi could make anyone smile, even Seto Kaiba. Yugi scooted over, until he could lean against Jounouchi, each facing the opposite direction, as he brought the tea cup to his lips, taking a sip of the heated amber liquid and enjoying the feeling of it sliding down his throat.

"You're defacing my windows now?"

Yugi turned his head to see Seto had entered the room. He was referring to an incident that had occurred when Jounouchi had first moved in with him. The blonde had gotten lost after going for a midnight snack and couldn't find his room for over an hour so when he did find it he took a marker and drew a smiley face on his door, so he wouldn't loose it again. Unfortunately, it was a permanent marker and Seto had not been pleased. To this day, whenever he caught Jounouchi altering his house in anyway, he referred to that incident. But Yugi got the feeling that this time he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Jounouchi answered, puffing up his chest proudly. "This time I thought I'd draw up a rough draft so that when I scratch in the final image you won't find it so artistically offensive."

Yugi giggled, he couldn't help it.

"Ha ha." Seto replied sarcastically. "You know, if I had known that the first thing you were going to do in my house was graffiti it, I never would have invited you to live here."

"Oh please." Jounouchi replied, waving a hand dismissively. "My "graffiti" was better lookin' than that crap you call "art" you got framed in some o' those rooms an' you know it. You should be thanking me. Really. I _saved_ that bedroom door. I gave it class."

It was a long-standing argument.

"You wouldn't know "class" if came up and bit you in the ass."

They never really argued seriously anymore. But they still argued. Jounouchi said it was their "spice" and Seto was so bland that he needed it. Jounouchi often referred to Seto in terms of food.

Jounouchi grinned devilishly. "It has and I knew it very well, thank you very much. How did that taste, by the way, was it to your liking Seto-chan?"

It was the last little barb that nicked at Seto's pride that actually upset him.

"I have told you before not to call me that."

"Yea well I tell ya not ta call me a dog an' I feel like I'm talkin' ta a cat."

"Don't even start."

"Seto, will you sit with us?" Yugi asked, deciding their altercation had run its course.

For a moment, Seto seemed a little remorseful and he answered "I was looking for you." Seto pulled an envelope from his back pocket and presented Yugi with it. Yugi took the envelope curiously. It was a plain, unmarked white envelope. It wasn't even sealed. "It came hand delivered by one of Pegasus's men. He said it was a gift for you."

Yugi turned and took the envelope, opening it with Jounouchi watching curiously over his shoulder. Inside was a single Duel Monster's card. Yugi pulled it from the envelope and turned it over. The breath caught in his throat and his eyes welled with tears. _Judgment of the Pharaoh_. It was Atemu. The tears fell and Yugi pulled the card close as he sobbed. Neither Jounouchi or Seto knew what to say. They stood silently for a moment until Yugi finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." he said, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. "If it weren't today…" he trailed off.

"Most people dislike Mondays, not Tuesdays." Seto commented and Jounouchi shot him a glare.

"Seto!"

"I personally dislike Wednesdays and Sundays." Seto went on, ignoring Jounouchi's protest. "I find them inconvenient altogether. In fact, I'd say that the best perk of being your own boss is that on these days I no longer feel obligated to accomplish quite as much as on a normal day…due to their inconvenience."

Jounouchi was staring at the brunette as if he'd grown a second head. What in the hell was so inconvenient about Wednesdays? What was Seto even talking about?

"And as tomorrow happens to _be_ a Wednesday," Seto continued "I thought it might be appropriate to spend it on some secluded Hawaiian beach where it will surely be less annoying."

It took Jounouchi a moment to translate but once he had his eyes lit up. "Does that mean you're taking us to Hawaii?" he asked, excitedly.

"My _other _two lovers were my first choice but since they're unable to make it…" Seto replied drolly "I suppose you'll have to do."

Yugi smiled and Seto couldn't stop the gesture from tugging at his own lips.

"Oh yea?" Jounouchi challenged. "Well _my_ other two lovers don't like you so maybe I can't even go." Jounouchi turned his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air in mock anger.

Seto lifted one eyebrow as Yugi laughed. "Hear that Yugi?" the CEO said, reaching out for the other's hand which was given so he could pull Yugi to his feet. "Guess it's just you and me on the beach." Seto proceeded to walk away, hand in hand with Yugi. "We'll just have to think of Katsuya while we're surfing and diving and attending luaus with roast pork."

"I hear they have huge feasts and they bury the pig whole in the sand." Yugi said. "But if Jou's determined to miss it… I wouldn't want to pry. I'm sure we'll think of him while we're making out all alone on the beach at night."

"I'm sure." Seto affirmed in a tone that made it clear he would not.

"Ok, ok." Jounouchi shouted, jogging to catch up. "You all can quit making fun of me now. I'm going."

Yugi smiled and laced his fingers with each of them. "I know Yami would be happy if he could see us. I'm glad we're together."

Jounouchi tightened his grip on Yugi's hand and agreed whole-heartedly and even though Seto still felt a little ridiculous holding hands, he too tightened his grip. Yami had been the first to set him on the path that had led him to his present happiness and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Seth x Noa. As always, please review if you liked. Ja!


	24. Bayshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I liked how this one came out. It surprised me since it's such an "out there" pairing. It didn't come out as a "pairing" per se but, ya know, if given the time it could have been and so long as that's shown, I feel I accomplished something.

Rating: G (no warnings whatsoever)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #24 - "Refugees of Death"

--------------------------------------------

_Bayshipping (Priest Set x Noa) _

"Seto," Seth said, entering into Seto's home office without knocking. "teach me to play this game." Seth presented a child's board game before him and Seto frowned.

"You know I don't have time for that. I have a company to run."

"Seto, as my hikari it is your duty…" Seth began sternly but Seto cut him off.

"Why don't you go and ask Mokuba?"

"Mokuba is studying at a friend's home tonight." Seth answered levelly.

Seto knew that … really.

"Then Noa." Seto tried. "Why did we go to the trouble of resurrecting him, if not for times like this?" Seto's tone betrayed the notion that Noa was not his favorite person in the world. He even removed his fingers from the keys of his laptop in order to send Seth a smile that plainly said, 'I am generously devoting this second to you in order to get you to leave.'

Seth frowned, catching the drift loud and clear. "May Ra strike that computer dead." Seth muttered, just loud enough for his other to hear, as he made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

Seth found Noa in the usual spot. Noa Kaiba had fiercely forsaken his once-bedroom, opting instead for a room at the far corner of the manor, secluded by scores of empty rooms separating himself from the house's other occupants. Within this room, however, were what he referred to as the mansion's greatest asset. A set of what some might refer to as too-large windows overlooking the rear grounds, each complete with an alcove where Noa could most often be found curled, leaning against the glass, staring vacantly down at the greenery.

Noa Kaiba was neither grateful, nor resentful for having been given a second chance at life. He had simply slipped away into this room and preceded to fade quietly into its four walls. On a bad day, he might have seemed melancholy, on a good day, indifferent. Noa had been reborn, yes, but reborn into a world in which he could never again live, for in this world, Seto was the heir to Kaiba and Noa was long dead, far beyond any logical explanation of miraculous recovery.

He still did work for the company, for Seto, in the mansion's private labs and testing facilities, but even that he did largely in solitude. As a result of that and of Seth's opinion that Seto truly needed guidance and that was his true purpose, Seth did not know Noa well, did not even _see_ him much, aside from dinners and the rare trips he made to Seto's home office to discuss their projects.

Despite his lack of knowledge, Noa Kaiba had become a creature of habit, if he was not always one, so Seth had no trouble in locating him in his private quarters at the far end of the east wing. Knocking lightly on the door and receiving invitation, Seth stepped into the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Noa removed his gaze from the scenery beyond the window pane long enough to take note of the board game beneath Seth's arm and returned his gaze from whence it had come. For a moment, Seth thought Noa might ignore him, until a slow, grim smile made its way across the youth's face.

Noa was very similar to Seto in appearance; nearly the same height, his hair nearly the same length though green rather than brown, even close to the same style, and his build was similar also. To the untrained eye, to one who did not know either well, Noa and Seto appeared more as brothers than Seto and Mokuba did. But to say such a thing was a painfully taboo statement for Seto and so was not allowed. Seto to this day, _hated_ Noa's birth father with a forcefully bridled passion and speaking of him was not allowed in Seto's presence.

"We are the refugees of death, aren't we?" Noa's quiet, contemplative tone seemed to fill the room as air or fog might, not visibly demanding, yet penetrating in a way that could not be ignored.

Seth was unsure of how to reply but Noa saved him the trouble. "No matter what, …we have no place in this world. Do you feel guilty, …for cheating death like this?" Noa never looked back at him, giving Seth time to contemplate his words carefully.

It was true, at times, he did feel guilt. Death came to all mortals and yet here he stood, thousands of years past his time, and for what exactly? Not to ensure the future of mankind, and truthfully he was failing even at preserving the future of himself, not to exact revenge, or to pay a debt. He was here simply because his soul had been too weak to resist the pull of his Item and now, he was forever bound to it, living purely by selfish desire to escape the prison of darkness that was the Sennin Rod. Yes. He felt guilt for withholding his soul from Osiris, God of death and life, in whose hands it truly belonged. But despite that guilt, his situation was beyond his ability to alter, and so, wasn't it a worse fate to waste a life given, regardless the circumstances? As Noa was wasting his own life.

"We may not be welcomed into this time," Seth said, choosing his words carefully "but here we are - a part of it regardless. And so here we must carve our destiny."

Noa looked back at him for a long moment, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips eventually. "Destiny." he mused, feeling out the word delicately and pausing again before speaking to him. "What have you got there?" Noa nodded toward the board game pressed against his person and Seth pulled it away, showing it to the other.

Noa reached out taking the game and looked it over. "This is a game called Destiny Board Traveler." he said, appearing even to be contemplating the game itself. "It's a game played with Duel Monsters. I think…it didn't hit it off very well. It wasn't very popular so Seto abandoned it."

Seth felt a strange sense of kinship to that board game all of a sudden. "Will you play it with me?" he asked and Noa nodded, rising to take it to a card table nearby.

Noa set up the game and they each got out their decks and sat to play. Noa explained the rules to Seth, they were simple enough, and the two began playing the game.

"It's really meant for four people." Noa commented, almost absently, but Seth recognized his tone for what it really was. "That's probably why it didn't go over well."

Seth rolled the dice and played his turn through in silence. Several more turns passed before Noa spoke again. "You could come here more often." A suggestion, or merely an observation.

"Are you content?" Seth asked, suddenly, moving his piece five spaces and choosing to tribute. "The air is stale."

The statement didn't have to be poetic. Noa understood it plainly. "It's easy." Noa replied at length, holding on to his piece a moment longer than necessary before setting it to the board. "Easy to disappear this way. I don't know how to live anymore. I don't even know if I ever lived while I was truly alive…"

"What is life?" Seth asked him, causing Noa to look to him startled, realization instant in his features - realization that he did not know.

"I do not know." Seth offered. "I do not know the answer to that. Nor do I feel the need to know it. I exist and call that life so long as I wish."

Noa's eyes drifted to the board, the pieces, Seth's piece, held in his slightly tanned hand. "I…can't do it alone…anymore."

Seth set his piece and caught Noa's gaze with striking, solid blue. "You are not alone. We refugees of death must stand together." Noa was met with a reassuring smile, which he could not help but return. In Seth's eyes, Noa saw life, for the first time, and in Seth's smile, more a true smile than Seto's smirk, Noa found the path to a future he had never believed existed.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Roba x Ryou. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	25. Behalfshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: This one's just cute. Not much to say. Oh! But if you follow Inu's art on D.A., you should check out her blip comic. There's a link on her DA page. His Greatness is about an alien who crashes on Earth. Very funny.

Rating: G

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #25 - "Prediction"

--------------------------------------------

_Behalfshipping (Roba x Ryou) _

On the way to the grocery store one day, Ryou was nearly knocked over by a little boy, racing around the corner ahead of him. Ryou stumbled back a step, and the boy fell back onto the sidewalk. Ryou was about to remark that the boy should look more carefully where he was going, when the child burst into tears, crying pitifully from his seat in front of Ryou.

With a sigh, Ryou knelt down in front of the boy; he couldn't have been more than five or six, and offered him a warm smile.

"Hey, you'll be ok. It wasn't that bad." Ryou assured positively but it only made the boy cry harder.

"I lost my brother!" he cried, sobbing into his fists. His hair was pale green and his two front teeth were missing. Ryou's heart melted and he stood, offering the boy a hand.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" he asked, his words catching the child's attention slightly as hope flared in his eyes at the sight of Ryou's hand. "We'll just have to find this missing brother immediately."

The boy's eyes lit up and he took the hand eagerly, his sobs fading instantly.

Hand in hand, Ryou walked with the child in the direction the boy had come from, asking "Do you know where you lost your brother at?"

The boy looked down, embarrassed. "Well actually, I think I'm the one that got lost." he admitted and Ryou smiled knowingly.

"What does your brother look like?" Ryou asked, trying again to get some kind of information to go on.

"Like me, kinda." the boy answered.

Then suddenly, from across the street, Ryou heard a shout. "Ototo!"

Looking that way, he was surprised to see the teen waiting there impatiently for the traffic to ease so he could cross, too desperate to find a cross-walk. 'Like you _exactly_.' Ryou thought. The only real difference between them that Ryou could see was their height and the number of teeth they had.

"Nii-san!" the boy beside him yelled and Ryou held firmly to his hand when he surged forward.

"Wait for traffic." he reminded the boy in the way a very patient mother might. The boy danced in place while his brother waited and finally crossed the street.

"Ototo!" the teen exclaimed, embracing the younger boy in a tight hug. "Where were you? I looked everywhere!" The boy pointed down the sidewalk in answer and the other heaved a sigh, looking up at Ryou. "Thank you. I'm really grateful. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble."

Ryou smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "Of course not."

The teen stood and extended his hand. "We're Roba. We have three more brothers in the park there." he said pointing across the street with the hand Ryou wasn't currently holding in greeting. "If you duel you might have heard the name I used in Battle City…Espa…" he added hesitantly.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou answered. "I was there, but I don't recall the name."

"That's ok." Roba said, his hand falling back to his side. "I didn't get very far."

"Neither did I…" Ryou replied quietly.

"…We'd better go…" Roba said to his brother, picking up on the feeling that he had made the other recall things he would rather not have.

"Can you come too, mister?" the boy asked, turning to look back at Ryou over his shoulder as his brother took his hand.

The two teens met each other's gaze uncertainly.

"I…don't mind…" Roba answered leaving it open for Ryou.

Ryou hesitated but finally grinned back. "Sure. I'd love to."

Ryou gave Roba his first name instead of his last, because he didn't know if the other would recognize the name and he really didn't want to be put in a spot where he'd be forced to take responsibility for his other's accomplishments in making it to the Battle City finals. He himself, Ryou mused, watching the four youngest Roba brothers play on the playground equipment, had not really accomplished _anything_ on his own.

"You seem distant." Roba looked away quickly as Ryou looked back to him. "Not that it's really any of my business, but…you can always talk to a fellow duelist…right? If you want to I mean."

Ryou looked back to the playground. "It must be nice," he mused "to have so many people to go home to at the end of the day."

Roba followed his gaze toward his brothers and a faint smile found its way to his lips. "They're the only thing I have."

"…I don't have anything." Ryou answered distantly and Roba's smile faded.

The time passed slowly between them, the shouts of children in the distance the only thing grounding them. "I'm psychic, you know." Roba said after several minutes, looking out at his brothers. "I can see the future. You know what I see when I look at you?"

Ryou shook his head slowly, curious as to what the other would say.

Roba smiled happily back at him. "A whole house, full of people who love you."

At the time, when Ryou had heard those words spoken two short years ago, he had wanted nothing but to believe in them, he had clung to them even, but he had never really had faith in them.

Now as he swerved past two laughing children, holding hands with a third and carrying a bowl of popcorn in the other hand toward the very same teen who had once predicted such a happy future, he realized that he not only had faith to spare but he was happier than he had ever been.

Roba reached out for the popcorn as Ryou sat next to him on the couch and a three year old scrambled into his lap. Ryou wrapped his arms around the child, snuggling down for a movie and opened his mouth with a smile as Roba offered him a kernel of the popcorn.

Ryou had not known it at the time, but Roba's words on that fateful day had given him life and as he leaned over, kissing the other lightly on the cheek, he felt that he too could see his future. And it finally was a thing he could look forward to.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Malik x Jounouchi x Seto. As always, if you like, please review. Ja!


	26. Bickershipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviews and/or faves this!

Rating: PG - T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #26 - "Nothing I Wouldn't Do"

--------------------------------------------

_Bickershipping (Malik x Katsuya x Seto)_

"Jounouchi!" Malik skidded into the living room, grabbing onto a wall to stop himself and panting, resting one hand on his knee.

Jounouchi paused the game he was playing to give Malik his attention.

Seeing Jounouchi turn his way, Malik continued. "I was on Seto's computer," he said breathlessly, pointing back up the staircase "and I accidentally found something."

"_Accidentally_ while you were snooping or _accidentally_ while you were goofing off?" Jounouchi asked.

Malik paused to think for a moment before he answered with certainty. "Goofing off."

Curiously, Jounouchi rose from the couch and made his way to the Egyptian. "Let's see."

The two made their way up the stairs to Seto's private office. Seto kept his home office locked at all times; of course, Malik and Jounouchi had been picking that lock since the first day they'd moved in.

Malik led Jounouchi to the computer on Seto's desk and turned the monitor for him to see.

Jounouchi loved Seto. He was hard to get along with sometimes and their strange three-way relationship with Malik was rocky at times but it _was_ love, he truly believed that. So when Katsuya Jounouchi saw the photograph of his sister on Seto's computer, he didn't know what to think.

But there she was, Shizuka, far away in the place she lived in with their mother, sitting at an outdoor café, sipping tea. Jounouchi slowly took a seat in Seto's plush, leather chair, gripping the mouse and clicked the next icon. There were more pictures of Shizuka, some of their mother, but many of Shizuka - hundreds - and with each passing snap-shot Jounouchi grew more and more angry.

"Katsu?" Malik probed hesitantly, leaning slightly over Jounouchi's shoulder.

Jounouchi shut the computer down with the flick of a wrist, amber eyes hard and narrowed at the darkened screen. Distantly, they heard the main door close downstairs and Jounouchi's mood only darkened as he rose from the seat, stalking wordlessly into the hallway, Malik following at a distance.

For Seto, it had already been a day from hell. One of his investors had pulled funding on a rumor regarding his sexuality. He had informed the man that he was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and he did not feel the need to defend his sexuality, of all things, to prying old men. _Seto Kaiba_ did _not_ have to _explain himself_. He had been hoping to return to the sanctuary of his own home, to his understanding lovers, but as he looked up, and saw Katsuya descending the stairs with _that_ look, he knew it was not to be. But whatever Seto imagined of the argument to come, Katsuya's words were a mild surprise that he had hoped he might never have to deal with.

"You wanna tell me why you've got pictures of Shizuka on your computer?" It was a demand, not a question.

Seto snorted in irritation, frowning at the descending blonde. "I have no intention of explaining myself to you. The contents of my personal computer in my _locked_ office are no one's business but my own."

Jounouchi stood before Seto, his anger mounting, clear in his eyes. "_Damnit_ Seto! You _know_ how much Shizuka means to me. Now you tell me what you're doing with those photos _right now_!"

Seto sent his lover the hardest, coldest glare he had so that Jounouchi couldn't possibly misinterpret his meaning.

"No."

Seto's answer seemed to hit Jounouchi like a shot of ice through his heart. For a moment he seemed in shock, then finally he spoke, eyes wide with the realization of his own conviction.

"Tell me Seto, …or I'll leave this house … and I'll never come back."

Seto looked away. He could not stand to see that look on Jounouchi's face. "I already said no."

"… …you bastard."

It was all he said before shoving past Seto on his way to the door. Seto could not stop the jerk that came when he heard the door slam behind him. A moment passed in silence before he finally acknowledged Malik, standing motionless some yards away. "Well Ishtar, are you leaving too?" His words were just as cold, but somehow, he could not bear to look Malik in the eye as he said them. Instead, he looked ahead, head held high in defiant detachment.

In Malik's eyes, tears welled. "I'm back to "Ishtar" now?"

"…" For Seto, it had been a slip of the tongue; a defense mechanism to push away everyone close to him, but he hadn't meant to say it. And he couldn't say he was sorry.

Malik turned quickly, before the tears could fall, and ran back up the stairs, leaving Seto alone in the suddenly oppressive silence.

* * *

Seto found himself staring once again toward the wall-mounted telephone in the kitchen of the Kaiba manor; another brief glance frozen in place by wandering thoughts of the passionate blonde he'd grown to care so much for.

Katsuya would not come back. He had said he wouldn't, and he would not. He always had been as stubborn as a mule and as proud as himself. But he might call. There was Malik, and Mokuba, after all. Seto was glad for once, that Mokuba had gone to spend the night at a friend's house after school. He had not been here to witness the fall out. But when he returned, and found Katsuya gone… Seto was not sure he could handle the disappointed look his younger brother was bound to give him. It _was_ his fault, after all.

And aside from Mokbua's disappointment and subsequent wrath, Seto also had to face Malik and the hole in his heart, torn out with the slamming of the door behind Jounouchi. Malik was…fragile…in matters of security. Unlike Jounouchi, he let very few people into his heart. Though he made friends easily, his heart had been wounded by his darkness and his father and he was afraid of being hurt by others - rejected, abused, abandoned… To lose someone he had trusted not to hurt him…it would break him.

Seto's conscience, kept alive through the long years by Mokuba and mutated into a ruthless, uncompromising, monster by Malik and Katsuya, was starting to bother him. He felt sick. Giving the phone one last, side-long glace, Seto left the kitchen, heading up the staircase to make the easy apology.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Seto knocked on the door to Malik's little-used bedroom. Malik didn't really own much and he didn't often sleep in there but he had always appreciated having a place of his own in the house. He sometimes retreated there to read or to write. After a long moment, Malik's voice drifted through the door.

"Come in."

Seto opened the door and entered. Malik was sitting on his bed, his back to the door. He knew it had to be said. "…I'm sorry, Malik. …You know I didn't mean it."

"I know." Malik's soft, non-accusatory tone made Seto even sicker. "You're not really gonna let Katsu leave, are you?" Malik turned back to face Seto. "He had a right to know. _I_ found the pictures. It wasn't Katsu. He has a right to know why you have them. Why won't you tell him?"

… "I didn't have those photos taken." Seto admitted. "And I didn't come across them by accident. I've been keeping tabs on Katsuya's father since he moved in. The man is a disaster waiting to happen and I wasn't going to allow him to ruin Katsuya's life any farther…or mine." Seto took a seat on the edge of Malik's bed and continued, looking out at the far wall. "While running a routine check on his finances, I discovered that he had borrowed money from people one should never borrow money from and was, of course, behind on payment. Following that track, I found that as a possible retaliation, his daughter was being scouted. I knew that Katsuya would only blame himself if he knew so I took care of the situation myself. I didn't want him thinking about it."

"But now you've driven him away."

Seto frowned. "He gave me an ultimatum. It was the only decision I could make at the time."

"Get him back or I'll kill you."

Seto turned to look at the other. At times like this he was never really sure if Malik was just kidding, or if he might really try something. A long moment passed in silence between the two before Seto decided that it wasn't worth arguing. Instead, he stood up, straightening his shirt, and asked "Are you coming?"

"No." was the simple answer he received in return. "I didn't screw up."

"You broke into my office again." Seto returned dryly, making his way to the door. "If not for you, I wouldn't be in this mess." he mumbled, pulling the door open. "I should make _you _get him back. You're sending me straight to the anti-Seto Kaiba headquarters, I'll have you know and another thing, I sincerely hope you don't save _all_ of your death threats for me." Seto's rant followed him out the door and down the hallway before Malik finally grinned to himself and dropped back on the bed with his head hanging off the edge, watching out the empty doorway.

When Seto had said that he was headed to "the anti-Seto Kaiba headquarters" he hadn't been kidding and he hadn't been wrong. Hiroto Honda had never been overly fond of Seto, but when his best friend had dropped the bomb and announced their relationship to his friends, Honda had not approved in the least bit.

Seto was of course, everything that Honda made him out to be, which made it all the more difficult to argue his case in front of the man - not that Seto had ever believed that he needed to validate his feelings for Katsuya to Honda but the fact that he was one of Katsuya's two best friends made it difficult. Katsuya valued his opinion so highly that if Honda was ever able to seal his case against him, Katsuya might actually take his advice.

The entire trip to Honda's house was spent in calculating the best way possible of getting Katsuya out of there quickly and without too much of a confrontation, because a confrontation would only make him look worse to Katsuya right now. By the time he pulled into Honda's driveway, however, he was no closer to a solution than he had been pulling out of his own. So with nothing but grim resolve, Seto made his way to the front door and knocked loudly.

It was Honda who pulled open the door, frown already in place. "Katsuya doesn't want to see you right now, hence the reason he's _here_, so go home." Honda _would_ have slammed the door right in his face, if Seto hadn't stopped it with his arm.

"What he _wants_ and what he's going to _get_ are two different things." Seto ground out, pushing the door back into its fully open position. "I appreciate that you're only trying to protect him but that's my job too."

"What are ya talkin' about?" Jounouchi asked, appearing further in the room. "You've never protected me from anything. An' I don't need ya to."

Seto bowed his head, exhaling and allowing the hair to cover his eyes. "I know that. It was more of a…courtesy, I guess…"

Jounouchi stepped forward slowly. "What are ya talkin' about Set?" he asked, coming to a stop behind Honda but still making no move to invite him inside.

"Are you going to explain why you have pictures of Shizuka on your computer?" Honda demanded and Seto shot him a glare sufficient to halt a stampede.

"Let's just go home and we'll discuss it." he said, turning to Katsuya.

"Let's not." Jounouchi returned, his tone hard. "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Hiroto."

Seto's response was closer to a growl than anything else but he somehow managed to swallow his pride, blaming himself for having not one, but two lovers with the ability to manipulate him so easily with nothing but his formerly malfunctioning conscience.

"I followed the trail of your father's recent debts to a man who was having his daughter scouted as a possible compensation and I took care of it. End of story."

No matter how trivial Seto had tried to make it sound, Katsuya and Honda were still staring at him like a bomb had dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jounouchi finally asked, voice quiet, as if he might bring the roof crashing down if he spoke any louder.

Seto relented. "Because I knew you would just blame yourself and I felt that there was no need to worry you after the fact."

"How _exactly_ did you…_take care of it_?" Honda asked.

Seto didn't answer. He held Jounouchi's gaze and stood rigidly, hard sapphire eyes unforgiving and cold to all the world, save for the precious few he had let in. For those he loved, Seto would do _anything_, give _anything_, and it was only then that Jounouchi realized _how much _Seto truly _loved_ him. Tears filled Jounouchi's eyes as he slipped past Honda and threw his arms around Seto's waist, burying his face in the front of his shirt.

"Next time just tell me." he mumbled against Seto's chest and Seto closed his eyes, wrapping his own arms around Jounouchi, neither agreeing, or apologizing.

Jounouchi went home that night, Seto wiped the pictures from his hard drive and changed the lock on his office door…again, and Malik happily abandoned his room for a warmer bed where three boys slept, content and secure in each others embrace.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Seto x possessed Jounouchi x Yugi (that's right, "possessed" Jounouchi is a seperate character on the shipping list...). As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	27. Biteshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I think of this kind of like after-effects of being possessed... There are actually 5 more pairings with "possessed" Jounouchi! I don't know that they'll all be handled this way, specifically, but this angle seemed to work well for this pairing.

Rating: T (low)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #27 - "Excuses and Worry"

--------------------------------------------

_Biteshipping (Seto x Possessed Katsuya x Yuugi) _

Jounouchi Katsuya was having trouble remembering what it felt like to be … himself. Whenever he tried to think, it would always…slip away, like grains of sand through his fingers, making him feel the futility of ever trying to grasp it in the first place. Time was distorted somehow, like he'd been walking down this hallway for the last hour even though he knew it couldn't have been more than a few short minutes - though he never remembered having set out at all. He didn't know where he was going, why he was going there, why one foot kept moving mechanically in front of the other, or why none of those things mattered to him in the slightest. Somehow, deep down, he just _knew_ he had to reach the end of this hallway and finally, as the hallway came to its end, opening out into a larger room, a cafeteria maybe, he knew why.

There he was, Seto Kaiba, walking across the area headed in a different direction, but he stopped when he saw Jounouchi. Jounouchi smiled. Yes, Seto Kaiba was definitely the reason he had needed to come this way. Beautiful, cold, cruel Seto Kaiba. Jououchi's head inclined slightly to the side as he regarded Seto who by now was frowning back at him in irritation.

"Did you _want _something, Jounouchi?" he asked, voice sharp, patience thin.

Jounouchi's grin slid into a leer and widened as he approached the other and with each step, Seto Kaiba began to feel the dire need to step back rise within him, just beneath the surface. Something wasn't right here. Seto _knew_ Katsuya Jounouchi and Katsuya Jounouchi did _not _look at him with _those eyes_; eyes that seemed to be slowly searing through every single layer of his defenses one by one with every approaching step - clothing, skin, icy wall that kept others at a distance and _did not _crumble so easily. Despite the slowly rising emotion that in anyone else might have manifested as panic, Seto stood his ground until Jounouchi finally reached him, standing well within his personal space and looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Actually, there was something…" the blonde drawled, enjoying Seto's obvious discomfort more than was healthy.

Seto might have voiced a reply, sometime in the next four minutes, had he been granted the time, but instead, Jounouchi rocked forward, rising slightly on his feet, until he was nose to nose with Seto. His hands planted themselves firmly on Seto's shoulders, chest pressed against the form-fitting black shirt he wore, and with no further dialogue, covered Seto's lips with his mouth, forcing him to react.

It took Seto a moment to realize that it was a kiss…Jounouchi was _kissing_ him. Katsuya Jounouchi who on more than one occasion had declared him to be, in so many words: a rat bastard with the soul of a snake; passionate, stubborn-as-an-ass Katsuya Jounouchi, who was ninety percent of the time glued to Yugi's hip, was _kissing him_. And what was Seto doing about it? It took him another moment to realize that he was kissing Jounouchi back. No sooner had that realization hit home than Seto planted his hands firmly on the shorter teen's upper arms and firmly shoved him back, giving the other a venomous glare.

"What's gotten into you?!" he hissed, demanding an explanation.

That leering grin returned to Jounouchi's face. His eyes, Seto noticed for the first time, were amused but empty. "Hmm. Your tongue, I think." he drawled, cocking his head to the side slightly as he regarded Seto with the amusement of a tiger regarding a trapped mouse.

Seto Kaiba released Jounouchi so fast that anyone watching might have laughed, saying they'd finally witnessed the expression of a man who'd just _seen_ cooties. Seto finally took that step back, much to the chagrin of his pride which assaulted him immediately causing him to first plant his feet firmly on the ground, then determinedly stride forward, grabbing Jounouchi as he passed and forcing the other to stumble along with him.

"Where are we going?" Jounouchi asked behind him but Seto ignored him. He couldn't speak, because just now he wasn't quite sure what would come out of his mouth if he did.

In moments, they arrived at a door that to Jounouchi appeared just like any other random silver door in the hall. They were all the same, as if nothing at all were behind them until they had slid aside. Seto pounded on the door in a way that clearly said whoever was inside had better open it in the next two seconds or else.

Immediately, the door parted from the wall with a whoosh, as if obeying Seto's silent order in fear, revealing Yugi on the other side of it with a worried, if slightly tired, expression. "Seto?" It was all he managed to get out before Seto hurled Jounouchi in his direction with a look of disgust. Yugi's eyes widened as he caught his friend. "Jounouchi?"

"Oh, Yugi…" Jounouchi latched onto him happily. Of course it was Yugi. That made perfect sense.

"Do something about him." Seto elaborated, the disgust in his voice giving way to slight exasperation.

Yugi looked his friend over worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Well obviously he's drunk." Seto answered, clearly avoiding the inquiry.

Yugi's eyes narrowed suspiciously but a strange sensation where Jounouchi was snuggled against his neck distracted him suddenly, pulling a strangled "Eeek!" from somewhere in his throat. It took him a moment to realize what the blonde was doing.

Seto took pity and pulled the lanky teen away by the back of his shirt. Yugi could only stare at the other with shock. Jounouchi meanwhile, completely undaunted, turned back to Seto with that lecherous grin in place that sent chills down Seto's spine. "That wasn't a very long turn." he observed and Seto knew that his face was inexcusably, violently scarlet.

Suddenly, spurned on by some apparently internal conflict, Yugi bolted for the bedside stand where he'd already deposited his Sennin Puzzle for the night and upon returning with it, pressed it between himself and Jounouchi who froze in Seto's grasp, his face going blank before slumping forward, eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness. Seto had to put an arm around his chest just to hold him up.

Seto stared down at the limp form in his arms. It was alcohol, he told himself. Because that made sense. But his stomach knotted slightly at the thought even as he etched it into his brain as the final word on the subject.

"Could you carry him to the bed, please?" Yugi's voice was small and distant and Seto didn't think much of the request as he carried it out. He lay Jounouchi on top of the blankets and moved to stand, but a hand caught the tail of his shirt and for a moment, Seto just stared at it.

It was Yugi who finally spoke up. "You can stay for a while…if you'd like." he said, giving Seto the briefest of glances before crawling over Jounouchi, carefully placing his pendant around his friend's neck before settling himself on the other side of him.

"I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate, to leave him alone with you…drunk as he is…" Seto said, almost to himself, the excuse nevertheless in the air should he need it later. Seto took a seat on the edge of the bed, sitting in just such a way that it was clear he did not mean to stay there the whole night.

Yugi's eyes narrowed but even then he was more full of worry for Jounouchi than bitterness toward Seto for his accusations. He didn't reply. It didn't do any good to tell Seto Kaiba he was wrong. Yugi had been down that road too many times but he knew, he knew that Jounouchi did not get drunk. He knew, and all he could do was worry.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is: Pegasus x Honda. As always, if you liked, please review! Ja!


	28. Bittershipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day, readers. I, in addition to updating this, will be doing nothing, not even dueling since nobody bothered to show up to the local card shop today but me. I sincerely wish all of you a better and happier day than I will be having.

Rating: G

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #28 : "One Real Smile"

--------------------------------------------

_Bittershipping (Pegasus x Hiroto) _

Pegasus J. Crawford was the Duke of Somewhere Or Other, if Honda remembered correctly. He was hosting a grand ball at his estate for the heck of it so of course Jounouchi, whose lover was also a schmuck was invited and given that, Honda had decided to tag along, because of course, Jounouchi's schmuck could only be counted on to mingle and leave Jounouchi to fend for himself at Crawford's mercy.

Honda had met Pegasus once before, at some other function he had promptly forgotten. The only thing Honda had remembered clearly about the event, was that Pegasus J. Crawford was a snake in the grass who absolutely could not be trusted within fifteen feet of Jounouchi who, despite what he may have thought of himself, was not only ruggedly handsome in a male perspective, but also quite pretty when he smiled and stupid just to wrap it all in a pretty bow.

Honda stared out at the slowly moving crowd through half lidded brown eyes. Jounouchi was in the bathroom where Honda was relatively sure he was safe as society's biggest flirt was at one end of the room, twirling long strands of jet black hair around a slender finger as he sweet talked one of the upper-class girls and the second biggest - Pegasus himself, was at the other end. Seto was glaring at him from a group of businessmen nearby and Honda had to smirk back. At least Jounouchi wasn't bored to tears at this party.

Honda was too busy making Seto mad to notice Pegasus approaching him until the man was directly in front of him, one eyebrow lifted gracefully toward his hairline and a smile playing in his eyes.

"I see you are enjoying my little soiree."

Honda frowned in return to the too-friendly smile. "Extravagant as always, I'm sure." he muttered; nodded in false polite fashion.

The smile became a grin. "I noticed that you are attending with a friend…but perhaps, you are not comfortable here? I would hate to think that one of my guests, however uninvited" he punctuated this point with an amused look that did not go unnoticed by Honda "might not be thoroughly enjoying himself."

"I assure you," Honda replied dryly "I am enjoying myself to the highest capacity available."

Pegasus actually laughed outright at that and after a moment of utter awkwardness on Honda's part, abruptly stopped, holding a finger in front of the brunette's nose. "Tut tut tut." he said, wagging the finger back and forth before his guest. "I absolutely _insist_ that this boredom cannot continue. Why it would destroy my very pride as a host not to personally see to it that you find _some_ interest here…now that I've witnessed that horrible expression personally. Why, you can hardly expect me not to!"

Honda blinked back, having completely been plowed over by that and, taking note of this, Pegasus slipped to his side, placing a firm hand at the brunette's back, giving him a light shove in the direction he wished to go. Honda frowned but didn't make a scene of it. Instead he responded verbally.

"I sincerely doubt, your lordship, that you own anything, alcoholic or otherwise, that is capable of doing what you intend." Honda could talk like a schmuck too, if he wanted to.

Pegasus just smiled companionably, clasping his hands behind his back as they walked.

"I find it quite admirable," he said at length, leading Honda up the winding staircase to overlook the party below them "that you would come just to occupy your fair-haired friend."

Honda took the bait, knowingly doing so out of sheer boredom and perhaps a sense that one should at least feign politeness to a party's host. "Yes well, he did not enjoy the last…_soiree_…he attended. And it wasn't like I had anything better to do." he added, letting a lack of breeding show without remorse, as he leaned on his arms against the railing.

"I didn't either, truth be told." Pegasus confessed, looking out on the guests with an unreadable expression that drew Honda's attention. "I hold these parties every so often, just as I'm beginning to feel as though I am the only person in existence. I enjoy watching them, being a part of them for a while, until they leave and I feel I am once more lacking in something I'm not sure they even brought to begin with." Pegasus smiled softly at Honda with eyes that were aimed at him but seemed to be looking through to the other side of him instead.

Honda remembered that he had heard once that Pegasus lived alone with his servants and often in extravagant houses in remote areas. He had no family and had lost a fiancé or a wife or girlfriend or some such person in the years passed. Honda averted his gaze, looking once more on the gathering below and now, now he could see nothing but the scene Pegasus saw, a world in which he was visiting and to which he would never belong. He wondered if it was the same for all the rich. Seto, he knew, had a terrible distaste for most of the people he was speaking to. He would never in his life have wed for money as his father had once wanted him to. It was a room full of fake people with fake smiles who had too much to know they really had nothing.

"Tell me," Pegasus said suddenly, in an obvious attempt to pull the subject back from the sky where it had been forgotten to float away like a balloon in the wake of sightseeing "have you tried the wine?"

Honda hesitated slightly. "I'm…not really a wine drinker." Pegasus, he also remembered, owned a winery and obviously took great pride in his product. But his statement did not deter Pegasus in the least.

"You will be once you taste what I've got up here." he stated happily and Honda groaned inwardly. That's why he hated these parties. Politeness could back you into a corner faster than a rabid dog in a back alley. "I keep the good stuff for myself of course," Pegasus was saying as he strolled away down the hallway, expecting Honda to follow which of course, he did. "nothing like what's downstairs. In fact, I picked the grapes for these bottles personally." Honda rolled his eyes behind Pegasus at how much spare time the other man must have to be spending it picking grapes all day when he undoubtedly hired people to do that for him. Only Seto Kaiba was neurotic enough to be that much of a perfectionist.

Pegasus opened the door of his study for them and bid Honda to take a seat while he busied himself with pouring the wine from his liquor cabinet. There was a couch and two leather arm chairs to chose from so Honda sat in one of the chairs and took the opportunity to look around.

It was an ordinary study for the most part; a large oaken desk backed by large paneled windows, shelves filled with books - fiction mostly, Honda noted, the chairs and couch and liquor cabinet… But what drew Honda's attention were the paintings. They covered every inch of available wall space and spilled over to rest against the walls on the floor and even hung from nails driven into the shelves of the bookcases. They were dragons and fairies and knights and horrible monsters, oceans and forests and cityscapes that awed even Honda who had never held any more interest in art than he had in wine.

"Do you like them?" Pegasus asked conversationally, holding a champagne glass out for the brunette and Honda looked back, the awe clear on his face.

"Did you…paint all these?"

Pegasus nodded as Honda accepted the glass and took the other armchair across from him. "Yes. I often paint to pass the time. Though I've never sold any. They've begun to pile up I suppose." Pegasus smiled with light laughter in his eyes.

"They're very good." Honda consented, taking a drink of the wine in his glass.

When Honda told Pegasus that the wine, too, was good, better than that downstairs, it was only a slight embellishment and perhaps Pegasus could tell because although he took Honda's critique with absolute glee, he also offered him stronger drinks to follow, rather than more of his wine. Gin in a champagne glass, Honda found, did not make one drunk any slower than out of a shot glass and Honda did not often get drunk so it was possible that it snuck up on him because he remembered sharing it with the silver haired socialite and moving to the couch where it was far more comfortable to talk about nothing and everything and thinking, when Pegasus asked if he might rest his head on Honda's lap for a moment while the room settled, that there certainly couldn't be any better place for it.

He also remembered that when Jounouchi threw the door open, having been looking for him for quite some time, and froze there with an expression that clearly said he really had no idea what to say, that he had done nothing more than offer Jounouchi the bottle of gin. He had not even bothered to remove his fingers from the silken strands he had lost them in.

Vaguely, Honda remembered telling Pegasus, as Jounouchi was escorting him to the car, that he had had a wonderful time and he knew beyond a doubt that he had been far too drunk to be polite. Pegasus' smile, he remembered, was absolutely radiant when it was real.

* * *

Post whatevers: This was the first actual AU, wasn't it? I was trying not to do AUs for this but there are just so many pairings that I decided it would be more fun to do a few AUs, since I like AUs sometimes. Next up is Pandora (Arcana) x Yugi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	29. Bladeshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Isn't it funny how inspiration can strike like a bolt of lightening from seemingly nowhere? I've been stuck on the latest fic for the shipping list and then BAM!!! I walked in on a stereo playing a certain song and there it was, after two failed attempts and weeks of frustration, just like that. Anyway, there are so many wonderful reviewers I'd like to thank that really help to keep this going. Thank you, guys! I think this one may surprise some people...

- Incidently, the "blade" refered to are the blades used during Pandora/Arcana's duel with Yami that were meant to slice off the loser's legs. I dont' know why I used the "Arcana" name in here instead of "Pandora" but, having done it, it seems kind of pointless to change it now. Also, I refered to Arcana's Black Magician as "Black Magician" and will generally refer to Yugi's Black Magician as "Dark Magician" to differenciate.

Rating: T (low)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #29 : "A Debt Repaid"

--------------------------------------------

_Bladeshipping (Pandora x Yuugi)_

It is not often that a soul sent to the Shadow Realm survives beyond a handful of days. If the miasma-rich air itself does not eat away at the soul, the creatures there will. But there are those rare occasions when one such creature may take pity on the soul and defend it against its fellow monsters. It may be that the soul was a duelist who formed a deep bond with the creatures with whom it battled or, as in the case of Arcana, a creature such as the Black Magician may have reasons all its own for its actions.

Regardless of the circumstances, while searching the Shadow Realm for souls after the events of Battle City had passed and settled, Arcana's soul was among those recovered by the King of Games.

* * *

Yugi had started to notice on one particular Saturday afternoon, after parting from his friends for the day, that he was being followed. Yami noticed it too. In fact, Yami had had the feeling that someone had been watching them for several days yet only now did he catch a glimpse of a figure from the corner of Yugi's vision; a hooded man several paces behind them ducked around the last corner when he urged Yugi's body to turn back. When the man looked for his target again, Yugi was gone from the sidewalk ahead of him. Yami had got behind him instead and reached out, tapping the man at the center of his back.

"Is there some reason that you're following me?" he asked, putting forth an effort to remain neutral.

The man whirled around and Yami could tell from his posture that he was frightened. His face was hidden well in the shadows of his oversized hood but he made an effort to pull it down some just the same. Yami tilted his head curiously as the man stumbled back a step.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "It's not what you think."

From within, Yugi pleaded for control. He seemed to recognize the man's voice and Yami sifted through his own memories in search of what connection Yugi might have found but nothing clicked into place immediately so he stepped back for Yugi, watching through his aibou's eyes for the answer.

The stranger seemed to notice the change. "I know what you did." the man said, soberly regarding Yugi's much shorter frame. "I know it was _you._"

Yugi nodded understandingly.

"I will do the same."

It was almost a suggestion and Yami cocked his head metaphorically, using what pieces he'd been given of the puzzle to try and solve the man's identity.

"You know…I don't…really _blame_ you." Yugi said, testing the words for truth before actually saying them. They were true, Yugi decided. Blame lay with Marik for the most part in that particular incident.

"I will do the same."

It was a declaration this time, given with a nod of acknowledgement and Yugi smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to tell him no.

By now, Yami had placed the voice and he wasn't sure that he liked the idea of Arcana following his aibou around all the time. True, he was there also, but there were times he slept too; times that his awareness was regrettably not at one thousand percent and times that Yugi might be vulnerable. As much as he tried to reduce that time span, inevitably, he could not protect Yugi from _everything_ and was forced to simply trust in fate that no ill was meant to befall him. Unfortunately, by the time he had come to this conclusion, the matter had already been settled and Yugi was again on his way home for the evening.

Yami did not approve but Yugi believed in second chances and so Yami let the matter drop.

Three days later, while Yugi was at the bank depositing money for his grandfather, a suspicious looking man entered through the doors behind them (suspicious in the way he resembled Arcana, all oversized sweater with the hood up, and yet was obviously _not_) and, having caught sight of him Yami took over, easing out of sight just slightly and into a better position to _do_ something from but he never had to, because Arcana noticed the man too and sent him to the floor with one well-placed hit to the back of the neck. A gun skittered across the floor just far enough to tap against the polished black shoe of the on-duty security guard.

Yugi told Arcana later that he had saved the day and had more than made up for his evil deed with all of the other people he had surely saved but Arcana had merely shook his head and smiled, showing enough of his face so that Yugi could see and said; "My debt is not yet paid." There was no room for argument and he bent over, taking Yugi's hand and raising it to his face, not pressing his lips to it, but still giving the impression of doing so in a gesture that Yami was sure he had seen in some medieval-set movie somewhere and turned from them and left.

Three months passed and Yugi learned to live with Arcana's never-intrusive constant presence. Sometimes, he invited Arcana in for food or for a practice duel on paper fields at the kitchen table. Whenever Yugi had settled someplace for a time, he would catch Arcana carrying on quiet conversations with his own Black Magician - or with its unresponsive card anyway, he never actually saw the magician appear before Arcana, so he was never actually quite sure of the man's sanity. Over time, Yugi became, if nothing else, accustomed to his presence. Even Yami grew less suspicious of him. He seemed lost somehow, as though he were clinging to Yugi for something, and in that respect, Yami could understand.

It happened on a Monday. All bad things happen on Mondays, or so Yami had heard somewhere, though it probably wasn't true. Yugi was on his way home after school. A new shipment of a new TCG had just come in that morning and Ji-chan had asked that he come straight home to stock it for the after-school customers. Since Sugoroku hadn't been feeling well lately, Yugi had been helping more around the store than usual.

Yugi was on his way to the bus stop, taking the same route he had taken that morning, crossing the street, passing stores and a small construction project that was under way to remodel one of the buildings on the main street, when a deafening snap startled him from his thoughts, sounding like cannon fire overhead. Yugi did not even have the time to look toward the sound in shock before a heavy figure collided with him from behind, sending him crashing to the sidewalk several feet away, his schoolbag flying from his grasp to scatter across the sidewalk and the street. A loud crash sounded behind him, car breaks squealed and there was screaming. Yugi pushed himself to his hands and knees and looked back at the same time that Yami appeared incorporeal at his side, far too late to spare Yugi the sight.

A load of bricks had fallen from a crane nearby, their support rope snapped and waving back and forth, reaching for the ground. The bricks had spilled over into the street, covered the sidewalk, and beneath the dull red of them, a much deeper red was spreading outward. Yami could feel the wave of Yugi's emotion strike him physically, rooting him where he stood, speechless and struggling not to scream from the very pressure of it.

Yugi moved slowly at first, jerking one hand forward leaving a faint bloody handprint on the cement from his scrapped hand, then one knee, shaking uncontrollably until finally something snapped and he bolted forward, slipping in the warm blood and injuring his hands further when they caught his weight against the bricks which he began to fling aside, heedless of bystanders or parked cars, tears streaming down his face, too shocked to scream.

Finally, he found Arcana, face down against the sidewalk and pulled until the older man lay awkwardly in his lap. Everything was soaked in blood; the dull red sweater Arcana had worn, and Yugi's school uniform, Yugi was kneeling in it. He shook Arcana desperately, called to him amid the strangled sobs and the tears, and impossibly, Arcana's eyes opened to slits, not seeing, but knowing just the same. The scars he had tried to hide did not even register to Yugi. Weakly, the former "master of magicians" raised his hand to Yugi who took it tightly between his own, and smiled. The gesture tore something inside Yugi and Yami fell to his knees, knowing he had to remain conscious for Yugi's sake and trying desperately to do so.

"My debt is paid." The raspy, faint voice was followed by the hand within Yugi's slackening and Yugi let it fall to grasp at the body in his arms as he cried loudly, too loudly for him to even hear the approaching sirens.

***

Yami sat in the chair at Yugi's desk, watching over the boy long after Yugi had cried himself to sleep. There were no stars visible through the skylight overhead, nothing but the moon, lighting and dimming the room as it appeared and disappeared behind thin clouds that offered no rain. Morbidly, he wondered if the stars had been visible on the night of his own departure. He could not remember. Sitting on the desk at his side was Arcana's deck. He thought perhaps it should be buried with its duelist. Yami looked up as the stillness in the room rippled and Arcana's Black Magician appeared silently before him.

"I want Yugi to know," he said after a time "that Arcana was saved by him."

Yami looked to Yugi, curled into a ball alone on his bed and how he wished he could be of more comfort to his other half, his better half. "What should I do with your card?" he asked eventually, his solemn and quiet voice filling the space between them heavily.

Again there was silence.

"Burn it."

Yami nodded solemnly, his soul weighted by duty in the heavy atmosphere. And satisfied, the Black Magician vanished, fading away into the darkness.

Yami was left alone once again, feeling oppressed by not only Yugi's pain, but his own inner turmoil and unable to do anything about either one.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Jounouchi x Shogo. Shogo is the boy from the little half hour "movie" that was never translated to English. Don't worry if you haven't seen it and don't know Shogo. Having actually seen the "movie" shouldn't be necessary. As always, if you liked, please review.


	30. Blankshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Shogo only appears in the first half-hour YGO "movie". I think I've explained enough about him here that it shouldn't be necessary that you've seen that movie. The bit in the beginning is quoted from the movie...such as the subtitles that I watched were... If you would like to see the movie, I would suggest looking for it on Youtube, where I found it ages ago.

Rating: PG

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #30 - "Kiss the Sun"

--------------------------------------------

_Blankshipping (Katsuya x Shogo) _

_Among duel monsters, together with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the legendary cards… The Blue Dragon brings victory…but the Red Dragon brings not victory, but possibility. However, only those with fighting spirit can use it._

_----------------------------------------------_

Katsuya Jounouchi had won his Red Eyes Black Dragon in a fateful duel against "Dinosaur" Ryuuzaki during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, the first international tournament he had ever entered. The Red Eyes Black Dragon seemed destined to battle at his side and of all of his duel monsters, the Red Eyes was perhaps the one closest to his soul. In the duelist circuit, Jounouchi was the famous underdog, forever in the shadow of top rivals Yugi and Seto, but formidable in that dueling Jounouchi was like dueling the fighting spirit of the game itself. It could not be determined by strategists just _how_ he triumphed time and time again but those who knew him best said that the reason Jounouchi won was in sheer determination and the way he inspired those feelings in his monsters, especially in his Red Eyes, for even when it dueled for another, Yugi said, its fighting spirit could not be denied.

And the Red Eyes Black Dragon was highly rare, not so rare as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, of which only three exist in the world (all owned by billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba), but rare enough that even seeing one played in a duel is a memorable occasion for a duelist. Jounouchi had no idea himself how many Red Eyes there actually were, he might have asked Seto who surely had the knowledge, but he would likely _never_ care that much. His own Red Eyes was not the first he had ever seen, or even handled. The first Red Eyes Black Dragon Jounouchi had ever seen had been found by a boy named Aoyama Shogo, a neighbor of Yugi's who had opened it straight out of a pack.

Shogo had been a timid boy afraid to use the card until it had drawn the attention of Kaiba, looking to acquire it for himself. Seto Kaiba had been less than decent in the day and had sent his body guards to "escort" Shogo to the tournament he had set up in order to duel him for it. Jounouchi and Yugi had taken offense to that kind of treatment, of course, and had fought to keep both him and the card safe but in the process had lost the Sennin Puzzle. It was Kaiba's own brand of invitation and he eagerly returned it to Yugi in order to duel Yami for a bigger prize.

"_Don't run away." _Jounouchi had told Shogo, who couldn't bear to watch Yugi lose against Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragons when the duel looked desperate.

"_But…but, there's no point! He'll lose!"_

"_This is also your game. Look at the card he just drew. My blood is on it. That's your Red Eyes!"_

"_That's a lie! But…"_

"_When you dropped your cards, I switched it."_

"_Why?"_

"_I know I can't force you to change… Because you wouldn't fight yet claimed to have the Duelist's dream… I couldn't stand it anymore! Don't hold those cards while dreaming that."_

Shortly after, Shogo had moved with his parents to America and Jounouchi had heard nothing from him in the years since. Their encounter had been so brief, in fact, and Jounouchi's time since so filled, that he had scarcely thought of the other at all; that is, until he received a letter, passed through the Kame Game Shop, from Aoyama Shogo.

'_I don't know if you remember me_,' it read, '_but I've never forgotten you_.' The letter went on to say that Jounouchi had changed him, that he and Yugi had inspired him to become a better person, a fearless duelist, and that he had made a name for himself in the American tournaments. He had heard that Jounouchi had gotten his own Red Eyes Black Dragon and had gotten far with it in the Duelist Kingdom tournaments. He might have been there himself, he wrote, if not for illness that had kept him bedridden for nearly three weeks.

He was coming back to Domino with his father on business and would have a room at the Lacourt Hotel. He wanted to see them again, Jounouchi and Yugi, to duel them and visit if they could find time. He didn't know where they lived but he'd traced Yugi to his shop and Jounouchi to Yugi so, really, he was just throwing a line. '_I would be honored if you could see me while I'm there,_' the letter finished and '_but I'll understand if you're too busy._' He added an e-mail address and Jounouchi found himself remembering everything about the time they'd spent in each other's company.

Shogo was a shortish kid, around Yugi's height - a year or two younger than them - with aqua hair that nearly reached his shoulders in long strands. When Jounouchi had known him he'd resembled…well, to put it into present terms…Ryou. He'd been timid and shy, not as polite as Ryou, maybe… Jounouchi tried to imagine how he must look now, with the fire of a duelist in his eyes. Jounouchi e-mailed Shogo to tell him that - obviously - he was beyond syked to duel him, one Red Eyes vs another - he looked forward to it.

They agreed to meet in the park on the day of his arrival where Yugi and Jounouchi waited side by side on a park bench with their decks, scanning the people milling about for the tell-tale aqua hair and short stature of the old friend they were waiting to meet.

While Jounouchi was watching some kids play frisbee with their dog, Yugi tapped him on the shoulder. Jounouchi looked back to find Yugi pointing in a different direction and the blonde followed his finger to the sight of a teen jogging their way, waving and smiling and Jounouchi's jaw dropped.

Running toward them with the happiest, brightest smile Jounouchi had possibly ever seen was a teenager only a head shorter than himself, maybe less, - taller than Yugi - with aqua hair that flowed slightly as he ran and an oversized t-shirt that was falling off of one shoulder, revealing a tighter shirt underneath. A section of the hair that hung at the side of his face was dyed a dark blue and his blue-jeans were painted on. His shirt said something in English that Jounouchi thought might have said 'Kiss the Sun'.

He didn't look the same at all. He looked like some kind of model from a teen magazine. Even the way he approached them, the way he waved and smiled and moved… It was all so different, infused with a confidence that had only just been budding when they'd last seen him. Apparently it had reached full bloom.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" he exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of them. "Sorry I'm a little late. The flight was delayed and then the luggage and the hotel and… Wow, you guys haven't changed a bit! I'm so happy!"

Jounouchi would have liked to say that he hoped at least he'd grown _a little _or looked a little like he'd worked out or _something_ but his tongue seemed to have doubled in size in his mouth, preventing coherent speech from escaping and the only thing that came out were unintelligible sounds which Yugi was mercifully interrupting by greeting their friend as he gaped like a landed fish.

And then, without any warning whatsoever, Shogo started to hike that oversized shirt up, not like he was taking it off, but more like he was revealing something and Jounouchi thought he might have a seizure. As it turned out, his deck was strapped to his belt underneath the over-shirt.

"See, I brought my deck!" he declared and Jounouchi thought he should have known that - but he only thought that later, when he realized that should have been what he thought instead of continuing to gape like a fish to the point where Shogo had commented on his height, saying he'd hit a growth spurt and how it must have been quite a shock.

Jounouchi was _not_ 'gay'. 'Gay' people smelled like flowers and cooked and sewed and looked good in anything and Jounouchi was **not **that. Besides, his father would have killed him if he was gay. That aside, the fact that Shogo was _gorgeous_ and that his smile _radiated_ that sunshine his shirt suggested was a perfectly legit reason to explain Jounouchi's complete inability to stop staring at him.

It was only during their duel that Jounouchi was able to redirect his attention and even then it didn't help that Shogo had inexplicably blushed when he'd played his Red Eyes. Shogo's Red Eyes still sported stains of Jounouchi's blood and Shogo explained that by the time he'd gotten the card back they had set in but he didn't mind them, they made the card personal, gave it _meaning_, he said. They were a part of it, just like Jounouchi was a part of him - through the lesson he'd taught him about courage. Jounouchi and Yugi had changed his life, he told them.

Afterwards, Yugi offered to run to the corner market for snacks, leaving Jounouchi to visit with Shogo alone. And the moment he left, the hotel room went silent. They'd already gotten past all the 'how have you been's and all of the 'here's what I've been doing's which left Jounouchi in the awkward position of trying to start a conversation with no material.

"So," Jounouchi started, opening his mouth and trusting that words would come out. "…you look good." _Someone just duct tape my mouth,_ he thought. "Your uh…new style, I mean. It looks good on you. And I really like the hair, the color in it, I mean. That's cool." _Stop saying 'I mean' like a moron!_ "It's just, I guess I wasn't really expecting you to be…so…different…"

"Jounouchi," Shogo interrupted him, as if answering Jounouchi's silent prayer, "there's something I told myself that I would say when I got to see you again." Jounouchi tilted his head slightly to the side, regarding Shogo with seriousness. He seemed so solemn all of a sudden. "It's just…" the teen went on "promise you won't hate me!" he exclaimed suddenly and Jounouchi jolted slightly.

"How could I possibly hate you?" Jounouchi wondered aloud. "I mean…we haven't seen each other in years…"

Shogo looked down, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "It's just…because…I've had a crush on you the whole time!" he nearly shouted the last part, looking up and meeting Jounouchi's eyes boldly. "I was too shy to say it back then but I'm saying it now. I really…really _like_ you.

"Uhh…wha?" Jounouchi was trying very hard to grasp this. Someone had a crush on him? On _him_?? No one had _ever_ had a crush on him before.

In a desperate panic, Shogo darted forward, pressing his lips against Jounouchi's who was honestly too shocked to resist. But after a minute of not getting any response from the blonde, Shogo pulled back, face burning with shame.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry!" Shogo stumbled to his feet and ran for the door, flinging it open and disappearing into the hall before Jounouchi could even register what had happened.

Yugi, just back from the corner store, had to step out of his way as he ran past.

* * *

Shogo felt terrible. He'd completely ruined his friendship with Jounouchi. He wished he could go back in time and not do it and be able to be close to Jounouchi, but above all, he was glad he wouldn't have to face the other's wrath. He'd waited for five hours before going back to the hotel, so he knew they'd have been long gone and he wouldn't have to see the blonde's narrowed, hostile eyes directed at him or hear his bitter and truthful accusations. He couldn't bear to hear those words from Jounouchi.

Shogo found the door unlocked, which was a good thing because he had forgotten his key. Maybe his father was back, but he didn't think so. He'd had a business meeting and dinner that promised to keep him out well into late. Shogo hadn't really expected to see him all day. The lights inside were off and Shogo turned them on as he turned back to close the door behind him.

"I thought you were done running away."

Shogo gasped loudly, his heart leaping into his throat at the sudden statement, piercing the silence in the room. With one hand steadying him against the door, Shogo looked into the room to find Jounouchi lounging on the sofa, looking his way with a dry, unimpressed expression.

"You…you waited here? All this time?" Shogo's voice was small, meek. Confidence was easier to have against someone you didn't feel you'd betrayed.

"I _was_ invited." Jounouchi stated, just a statement, nothing more.

Shogo hung his head, letting his hair move to cover his face. "I shouldn't have done that."

"At least you're not apologizing." Jounouchi commented. "I think I'd really be disgusted if you did."

"Why? …Why did you stay?" Shogo asked, his voice quiet in the stillness.

Jounouchi seemed to hesitate for a moment but when he did answer his tone was clear and deliberate. "You didn't give me time to tell you how I feel. You don't just kiss somebody and then leave. You have to at least give them time to react."

"I was scared."

Jounouchi might not have caught the whispered confession if he hadn't been listening for it. He had thought he might say that, obviously, it was worth the risk to stick around and find out, but then he realized that Shogo didn't really know him all that well and he had to mull over the idea of someone being afraid of him for doing such a thing.

Shogo had given him plenty of time to think about what he'd done and about his own reaction to it. Finally, against his better judgment, he opted for the logical approach. "What do you want?" he asked seriously and saw he had Shogo's full attention. "You don't even live in this country. I'm not gonna…I can't…"

"My mother and father are getting a divorce." Shogo interrupted solemnly. "My mother's coming back to live in Japan; be near her family."

Jounouchi had to admit, he wasn't sure whether Shogo had really been sincere or just crushing. Now that he knew the other was sincere…he wasn't really sure what to do. Jounouchi roughed a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Look…I can't…do this…"

There were a thousand reasons to just leave the room right now, to bid an old friend happy tidings and keep him far far away; they hardly knew each other well enough to base a living arrangement on a possible…something… and he wasn't 'gay', his father would kill him if he ever found out - maybe literally -, and he had nothing to offer… But then there was that stupid yellow shirt that said 'Kiss the Sun' and really, his lips had kind of felt nice pressed against his own for the…like…ten seconds that could hardly be considered life-altering yet somehow had made the earth beneath his feet shake. Jounouchi groaned, tugging at his hair slightly in frustration.

Suddenly there were hands closing over his own, drawing his attention down to a shy smile, warm amber eyes, and a rose tinted face framed by silken aqua strands. "I really, really like you…" Shogo whispered, leaning up and gently pressing his lips against Jounouchi's. This time as he pulled back, he stayed, waiting for the elder's reaction and Jounouchi only needed that one moment, an affirmation, before wrapping his arms comfortably around the teen's waist and leaning down for a proper kiss, which Shogo melted into happily, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's neck and pressing against the taller blonde.

Later, at Yugi's grandfather's shop where they all met to plan a birthday party for Anzu, Jounouchi would tell him it was all the damn shirt's fault and Shogo would grin widely and say that in that case, he would be wearing that shirt every day for the rest of his life. Honda, having overheard the exchange would …accidentally… shove Jounouchi into Shogo and grin as he suggested they just get a room already. Jounouchi would throw a fit of course, but he would also think, as he turned to play with that one strand of blue hair, that he was glad he'd taken the shirt's advice.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Atemu x Yugi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	31. Blindshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Well, Shogo's chapter was the first one to go up and get 0 reviews in its first week. Atemu x Yugi's chapter is an AU. I'll most often write his name as Atemu and only as Atem when dealing with Egypt. Atemu and Yami are twins in this one. I love twins. Can anyone guess who Yami's boyfriend is?

Rating: G - PG

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #31 - "Open Eyes Miss What the Open Heart Can See"

--------------------------------------------

_Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yuugi) _

Two teenage boys stood side by side in front of a kitchen sink; a dark-skinned boy with tri-colored hair doing the dishes and handing them off to his near identical lighter-skinned twin who dutifully dried them off with a level scowl.

"My skateboard thing is this weekend." the dark-skinned one said, sparing a glance at his 'elder' brother.

"Mhm."

"They don't…hate you…you know." the darker boy tried again, holding out a glass carefully.

"… I wish they did."

It had been like this in their house every minute of every day for the last two weeks, ever since their parents had walked in on their 'eldest' son kissing another man in the room he shared with his brother.

Their family had always been … normal. At least Atemu had always thought so. Their mother and father both held prestigious jobs in stable careers. Their father golfed on the weekends, their mother hosted a book club, and they went to church every Sunday. They were painfully normal - until they found out Yami was…gay. They didn't even say it. It was taboo. There had been the initial explosion but after that there was just this…pressure…silence… They would not speak of it. Yami had been confined to the house aside of school and forbidden to see that man ever again and that had been the end of the matter. They were waiting for it to go away while Yami died a little more…every day.

Atemu knew, things like this did not…"go away" and Yami had loved that man long before their parents had known about it. He had not ever been "normal" so they could never go back to the time before their parents had found out about his secret. Atemu was torn. He felt hurt that Yami had kept such a thing from even him - his own _twin, _ashamed that he hadn't _known_, and worse, Yami didn't seem to know how to talk to him anymore, he didn't smile at him like he had or play with him, and that made Atemu feel like he was dying inside. He didn't care if Yami liked the same gender, he just…wanted his brother back, wished Yami had trusted in him enough to have told him in the beginning instead of hiding things from him.

* * *

Atemu woke up that night to the sounds of movement. Yami was pulling the zipper on his jeans and heading for the window. He pushed it open before he saw Atemu sitting up in his bed from the corner of his vision.

"Don't tell mom and dad…please." he whispered, looking a little guilty for having to make his brother lie for him.

Atemu could only shake his head, wide eyes fully awake as he regarded his brother.

"Mom and dad don't understand. They're never going to try to. But…it'll be ok if they still have you to make them proud. You're the good one Atemu." Yami smiled a smile that would be filed away with other such comments and gazes from his brother to haunt Atemu. Yami could never imagine the pain he was causing him. With one final nod, Yami climbed through the window and Atemu finally allowed his head to drop closing his eyes against the tears that fell to wet the mattress beneath him.

* * *

Atemu kicked a can out of his way, watching as it rolled and clattered away, ricocheting off of a brick wall and into an alley nearby. He'd lied to his brother and said that he was going to stop at a bookstore downtown before heading home knowing that Yami had to hurry home to stay within their parents strict schedule for him. He just didn't want to walk with Yami today. Atemu sighed. He'd meant for it to sound of disgust but it just came out weary as he readjusted his backpack over his shoulder.

Somewhere ahead a dog started barking, echoing among the shops lining the streets. Atemu looked down the side street it seemed to be coming from as he passed and saw a dog tied to a lamp pole outside of one of the shops halfway down the block. Scanning the sidewalk a little farther up, Atemu caught sight of the source of the commotion. There was a boy coming down the sidewalk, a kid with hair that looked a lot like his own, walking funny and heading straight for the increasingly hostile animal. The boy inched his way toward the road and stepped carefully down from the sidewalk and onto the street. Atemu slowed down to get a better look and saw the reason the kid was walking so funny, with his arms waving out in front of him - his eyes were covered with bandages. A car turned down the street past Atemu and he realized that, since cars didn't park on the street, the boy was actually in the way of traffic. Taking off at a dead run, Atemu managed to yank the boy away from the car just in time to catch the driver flipping them off and blaring his horn as he passed by. Atemu returned the gesture shouting back that maybe he should _**watch where he's going once in a while! **_He didn't bother to flip off the dog, just pulled at the boy until they were clear of the threat.

"They shouldn't let people tie beasts like that in town." Atemu complained, looking over his shoulder at the dog and sticking out his tongue in spite of himself.

"Thank you." the boy returned. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

Atemu looked down for a better look at the other and noticed that he was wearing the uniform of his own private high school. "You go to my school?" he asked, amazed. The boy didn't look like he was past middle school.

"West Allen." the boy answered, not knowing himself if it was an affirmative or a negative. "Tenth grade this year. Yugi Motou. I just moved here."

"Tenth grade?!"

Yugi laughed. "I look younger don't I?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I get that a lot." Yugi seemed to be a rather happy person for someone who was trying to blindly find his way through town all alone. "Can I ask your name?"

"Atemu Osiris. Eleventh grade."

"It's Egyptian." Yugi noted with a smile.

"A couple generations ago I guess." Atemu conceded. "Can I ask what exactly were you doing back there?"

Yugi smiled again and looked up like he was starting a particularly interesting story and trying to recall it properly. "Oh well you see I used to live with my mother in another city but she's not doing so well right now and I sort of had an accident so I came to live with my grandfather here. He owns a store over there," and Yugi pointed away from them down another side street "I think." he added like it was amusing even to him. "But grandpa is very busy so I told him that a friend was going to walk me home so he wouldn't have to worry about me. But I don't have any." Atemu looked down at Yugi but the other was still smiling obliviously. Somehow, even though it was an entirely different expression from Yami's smiles, it still hurt to see.

"Don't you have a dog or a walking stick…or something?" Atemu asked, trying to remain polite as he did so.

"Some boys from school took it." Yugi said simply, smiling up at Atemu who stared back, horrified. "They thought it was funny I guess. And after they threw it away I couldn't find it so…had to go without it."

"That's ridiculous!" Atemu shouted. "Didn't anyone offer to help you?!"

"You did."

Atemu's anger fizzled out until all he could do was sigh. "So where do you live?"

"At my grandpa's game store. The house is above the shop. It's called the Kame Game Shop."

Recognition lit in Atemu's eyes. "My brother buys all his cards there." he said. "We're a few streets away from it."

"You have a brother?" Yugi asked with interest.

"A twin." Atemu answered with a nod that Yugi couldn't see. "We look the same except our eyes and skin. Mine is darker than his and yours. Actually your hair looks like ours. It's weird. I've never known anybody else with hair like ours."

"Really! I can't wait to see it!" Yugi exclaimed. "I can have these things off in another four days." he added, tugging at his bandages. "I wish I had a brother. It…get's kind of lonely being an only child."

"It's not so great having a brother either." Atemu muttered.

"Why?" Yugi asked softly and Atemu looked away out of habit.

"Our parents are pretty close to disowning him. They just don't want to have to deal with it. So everyone expects me to make up for it, like I should just replace him or something. My brother says I'm the _good one_ so…now I feel like…I…I don't know. Nevermind."

"It's ok to just be yourself." Yugi said, looking ahead with seriousness. "No one can please everybody and if you try you're just selling your soul. I think a lot of people go around without anything of themselves showing at all and it's sad to see that."

Atemu considered that as they finally reached the Kame Game Shop and he reached out to push open the door, holding it over Yugi's head for him to walk in ahead of him.

Yugi's grandfather greeted them and Yugi introduced Atemu who shook hands with the elderly man, nodding his head politely. He asked Yugi how his day was and Yugi lied happily, smiling as he mentioned that he'd misplaced his walking stick. His grandfather didn't seem too upset by it, instead he told Yugi to borrow his cane tomorrow. Then he offered them snacks and Yugi asked Atemu if he'd like to stay for a while and play games. Atemu figured he'd already lied to Yami to cover the time so he accepted the offer and followed Yugi up the stairs to his room.

They played Jenga and despite his disability, Yugi won every time they played. They talked and Atemu laughed. It wasn't until he was headed home two and a half hours later that he realized it was the first time he'd laughed in weeks and even knowing that nothing had changed at home, he was still happy.

Atemu left the house early the next morning and walked with Yugi to school. Sometime during lunch, he overheard three seniors laughing about throwing Yugi's walking stick over the parameter fence and sometime after school they were picking themselves up out of the dirt and nursing bloody noses. When Atemu had asked Yami for his help, Yami hadn't even asked why he wanted to beat up three seniors, he'd just nodded and met him after school. He fought them and he hadn't even known why. Somehow that upset Atemu. It was like Yami just didn't care anymore.

Yugi listened to all of his problems. He was the first person who Atemu felt he could tell anything and Yugi wouldn't judge him for it. Yugi said that maybe Yami thought he didn't like him anymore. Maybe Yami thought he was only being tolerant because they were twins, that bond had to be deep, right? Atemu had just thought maybe Yami didn't like anything anymore - including his life and everyone in it. Yugi thought he should meet Yami's boyfriend. Didn't he want to know the person his own twin had fallen in love with? Maybe Yami was just waiting for him to show a little interest.

Atemu had doubts but he asked Yami that night anyway.

"You want to…what???"

"You're my brother." Atemu tried to make this clear to Yami. "I can't believe that you would fall in love with someone and not tell me in the first place. I've never kept anything from you! But since you did and since our parents obviously aren't going to look out for you, I think it's only right that _someone_ should meet this guy. I have a right to. I have a right to make sure he knows that if he makes you cry I'll paste him to the sidewalk. And if he's a good guy…you need somebody to approve."

Yami blinked back in shock but finally he smiled, the first _real _smile Atemu had seen in weeks, and nodded. "Ok."

* * *

"Yugi!" Atemu collided with Yugi, lifting the smaller teen off the ground in his excitement. "You were absolutely right! I met Yami's boyfriend last night and he's actually a really cool guy. He said he always wanted to meet me cause I'm so important to Yami! Yami talks about me all the time! And Yami said he was just afraid I wouldn't look at him the same anymore but now everything's ok! Just like you said!"

"I'm happy for you." Yugi returned sincerely. There seemed to be something else but Yugi never said it so after a moment, Atemu let it go and they walked together to Yugi's house.

Atemu told Yugi all about his night while they played a board game that Yugi had memorized the layout to.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Yugi said. "After I get these bandages off we'll be able to play Duel Monsters. I really miss Duel Monsters!" Atemu smiled. They'd planned to meet on Saturday with Yami to duel. "And…I'll finally get to see you." Yugi added, his voice smaller as he moved his head down in a futile attempt to hid the blush that graced his cheeks.

Atemu paused mid-move to marvel at it, catching himself and then remembering that Yugi couldn't see him staring and went back to it, catching the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth as he remembered that staring was rude and did it anyway.

"Atemu," Yugi said carefully "would it be alright if I touched you a little…to try and imagine what you look like better…so I can compare what I imagined to the real thing later?"

Yugi wasn't the only one blushing. Atemu could feel his face heating up. "Ok…sure."

Yugi carefully moved from the bed where they were playing and walked around to Atemu who stood for him, watching his every move intensely. "Can I…um…put my…arms around you?"

Atemu nodded speechlessly before he remembered he would have to speak. "Sure."

Yugi stepped forward, finding him and sliding his arms slowly around Atemu's waist until they met behind him. Atemu's heart hammered in his chest and he felt certain that Yugi would have to have been deaf not to hear it.

"I think you're about a head taller than me." Yugi said, regretfully stepping back. "Am I right?"

Atemu caught Yugi's hands, stretching them upwards to his hair. "Here, find out yourself."

At first Yugi had started at the hands grasping his own but having brushed against Yami's hair, they sunk into the colorful strands, feeling out their length. Atemu's eyes slid shut, a sigh escaping his lips and Yugi smiled shyly letting his hands slip down to grace the sides of Atemu's face. After a moment they pulled back and Atemu followed them, leaning down…

"Atemu," Yugi's voice caught him, inches from his face. Atemu blinked, jerking back with wide eyes as he realized what he'd been about to do.

"I have to go." Atemu said, ducking around Yugi and making a break for the door.

"But…the game…" Yugi didn't know what was going on. He didn't even _know_. Atemu hung his head shamefully.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Yugi called. "I won't be in school tomorrow. Can you come after?"

Atemu paused. "Sure."

Yugi listened as the footsteps descended the stairs.

* * *

"I'm a bad person." Atemu moaned, burying his face in his hands. Yami gave his brother a worried look. Atemu was sitting on his bed looking for all the world like he'd very nearly committed the worst sin known to man. He knew he should say something, he'd tried but Atemu had cut him off every time arguing against himself. Yami had had to face his own confusing feelings alone and that was the last thing he wanted for his twin but at the same time, he had no idea what to say. Atemu was kind of right in a way, what person would want to be kissed by their friend when they hadn't made any real indication that they'd like it and they couldn't even see it coming? Instead of speaking, Yami took a seat next to him and sat his hand on the top of Atemu's head reassuringly.

"Well, so much for the _good son_." It was probably the worst possible thing he could have said, but Yami only realized that after he'd said it.

Atemu cried out and threw his arms around Yami's waist desperately. "I'm sorry!"

Yami frowned and pried Atemu off him. "You are not a bad person." he said sternly. "If you really love him then it doesn't matter how long you've known each other or what anyone else thinks. If he loves you too that's all that matters. Being in love does _not_ make you a bad person."

Atemu resolved to tell Yugi the truth, come what may, and prayed they could at least stay friends if Yugi didn't feel the same.

* * *

Atemu ran all the way from school to Yugi's house. After catching his breath in front of the house door at the side of the shop he reached out a fist to knock on the door when the door suddenly moved in, escaping his fist and throwing him off balance so that he had to stumble to catch himself. He nearly fell over Yugi - who looked up at him with wide violet eyes…that widened at the sight of him as a smile spread across his face, all too familiar.

"You're really… really _amazing _… … Atemu." Yugi said, in awe, never taking his eyes from the dark-skinned teen before him.

Atemu blushed heatedly. "I'm glad you can see now…and I really like…the color of your eyes… They're really…very…pretty."

"I like you too." Yugi whispered and Atemu reached down, taking his hands, taking a moment to stroke his thumbs over the smooth skin before leaning down and this time Yugi met him halfway.

"…Wait a minute." Atemu asked, when they parted. "How did you know I liked you?"

Yugi just smiled. "You wanna duel?"

"Wait…" Atemu insisted, following Yugi inside and swinging the door closed behind him. "how did you know?"

Yugi just laughed.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is: Marik x Gozaburo. Needless to say, it will be rated M. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	32. Bloodshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: For Bloodshipping, I wanted to try my hand at horror. I don't often write horror but I'm satisfied with it. Last time, one person (thanks so much dragonlady222) made a guess at who Yami's boyfriend was. It was Jounouchi. My clue was kind of that Atemu thought he was a cool person and was really excited to have met him. If it had been Seto, I think he would have just been floored. That would have been funny to see. But the idea was not to focus on them. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews and reads this! I'm so happy, we've almost hit 100 reviews! YAY! Ah-hem. Now then, on to this week's fic...

Rating: M (proceed with caution if you have a very weak stomach)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #32: "Broken"

--------------------------------------------

_Bloodshipping (Yami no Malik x Gozaburo) _

_**Blood…**_

Marik knew instinctively upon finding the soul, struggling in the midst of the shadows, that this was a soul steeped in blood. Here was a soul who had lied and cheated and killed and stepped on everyone in his way like so many ants, a soul that had been _owned_ by the shadows long before he had been consumed by them.

But this soul was different from him. This was a mortal soul separated long ago from a mortal body and that in itself made this soul inferior to him. To Marik, the shadow realm, horrific as it was - even to him - was home, but to this soul, the shadow realm was a personal hell, brought about by intentional misdeeds and personal weakness. And to the shadow realm, this soul was prey.

Marik moved in, like all creatures of the shadow, eager to feast on the soul's darkness because in the Shadow Realm, darkness was power and to Marik, power meant freedom.

Upon seeing him, the shapeless spirit was able to remember its form and shifted, becoming a middle-aged man with graying hair and hard hard eyes that regarded him as little more than one more threat. But Marik was so much more than just another threat.

"Tell me," Marik all but purred, circling his prey, never taking his eyes off of the spirit "have you a name?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Is it no longer customary to give one's own name before inquiring on the name of another?" he challenged and Marik's smile slipped ever wider.

"Perhaps you do not know where it is you stand." he wondered aloud. "Or to whom you speak." The man followed his circular path with narrowed eyes and an iron jaw. "You are now lost in the shadows and here…here you are food. Does that scare you?" Marik wondered, not bothering to wait for an answer before he continued. "You may have had power in the world of the living, been feared or admired but here you are nothing and I am GOD. I am Ishtar, God of war and bloodshed and sacrifice…and pleasure." he whispered, his breath gracing the ridge of the man's ear.

The man pulled away, clearly disturbed but was perfectly able to maintain the unwavering coldness in his tone as he spoke. "You are not the first creature who has come to devour me, you will not be the last, but I have spent many years among monsters and I do not fear you and I will not be beaten by you."

Marik chuckled. "Such confidence. … But I am no ordinary monster." A slight pressure in the atmosphere allowed Marik to bring the man to his knees and he delighted in the enraged expression he received in return. Marik had to lean down now, to see the man eye to eye as he spoke, doing nothing to disguise the smugness in his voice. "Do you feel like telling me your name yet?"

"My name is Kaiba Gozaburo!" the man shouted in rage. "You cannot hold me here forever and when I am free you had better remember this: **No One **is beyond by reach and **No One **_ever_ defies me twice."

Marik said nothing of that, only held his hand out in silence and in it materialized a wicked dagger.

"Did you know that a soul cannot bleed?" he asked of Kaiba Gozaburo and suddenly a grin that could only be described as insanity personified split his face as he pulled back the dagger. "But it can feel pain."

The howl of agony echoed out across the drifting shadows and endless void followed by a howl of laughter.

With every loss that Gozaburo would suffer: dignity, pride, vanity, control, and hope, Marik would gain power. The desperate emotions of those souls trapped in the Shadow Realm became a stimulant for those that drew them out, a kind of dark power. So Gozaburo would suffer until his soul could no longer sustain itself and his very existence dissipated into nothing.

Marik withdrew the dagger, taking pity that he could not enjoy the evidence of his deed pooled at their feet and splattered across his prey and himself.

"I hate the Shadow Realm." Marik said suddenly. "I'd rather have this power in the living world." The smile that had briefly flitted away suddenly returned full force. "And you're going to help me with that aren't you?" Gozaburo raised his gaze with weary hate and heavy breath. "Tell me what you fear." Marik's voice rumbled across Gozaburo's conscious and the defiant spirit within flared to life.

"I fear nothing." he spat venomously.

"…We'll see."

Marik's form dissipated, fading away into the shadows and the moment he was gone Gozaburo meant to escape, yet no matter how he struggled, he still could not rise and before him shapes began to take form, visions that from his position, he was forced to witness.

Gozaburo watched the scenes play out with a hardened heart and a steeled mind. His mother had died in childbirth, too weak even to complete so simple a task as that, his father had told him and he was lucky to not have been born with that handicap of gender himself or his father would not have wasted so much as a day on him. His father had been a strong and imposing man who had commanded respect from all before him and who did not tolerate failure. Compared to his father, he had gone easy on Seto and perhaps that had been his downfall after all. Like his father before him, Gozaburo had demanded no less from his own heir than the perfection he deserved but he had given Seto far too much freedom.

The visions of his father's beatings did not frighten him, they empowered him, and no sooner had he convinced himself of that than those visions ceased and were replaced with that of Seto kneeling before him. Seto chuckled and rage flared to life in Gozaburo's eyes.

"Poor old man." he taunted, clearly enjoying the encounter. "The world has forgotten all about you. They only remember me now, me and my gaming company." Gozaburo struggled against invisible restraints. "I have completely destroyed everything you spent your insignificant little life trying to build and I am more successful now, at seventeen, than you ever were." Gozaburo screamed in rage and Seto laughed. "How pathetic you are." Seto continued. "To have never discovered the secret in so many years. Pathetic little slave." Gozaburo's eyes widened as Seto vanished like so much smoke in the wind.

"At least you've still got me." Marik consoled, from behind the elder spirit causing Gozaburo to jump unintentionally. Marik chuckled and Gozaburo turned to look back over one bare shoulder, wanting nothing more than to distance himself from this creature but looking back he noticed that they were kneeling in sand, hot sand and overhead the sun beat against him unmercifully, burning exposed skin for he was wearing nothing more than a scrap of cloth at his waist.

As he sat, staring back at the dark-skinned monster, he could feel the sun slowly burning his pale skin, far faster than reality would ever allow. His body ached; he felt as if he were burning alive and to make it all worse, he could smell the stench of what could only have been his own skin burning. Lifting one arm, Gozaburo saw the skin blister and peel back, exposing raw muscle and veins that burst from the heat, blood exploding out from them. And Gozaburo screamed. Freed of his restraint, he flailed his arms wildly in panic.

"Would you like me to make it stop?" Marik asked, voice full of pity as he slid comforting arms around the older spirit, his touch easing the pain slightly. Gozaburo groaned in pain, perhaps waiting for death to save him the option of surrender. "There is no time here." Marik informed him, breath ghosting the shell of his ear. "This terrible suffering will only continue for all eternity. But I _will_ be merciful."

"Y…e…e…sss."

Gozaburo could feel the creature's grin spread against his ear. "Beg me."

Marik removed his arms, the pain where they had rested slamming back into place causing another strangled scream as Gozaburo doubled over.

"_YES!_" he screamed. "**Make it stop!** … _**PLEASE!!**_"

Marik returned instantly. "Poor little slave." he cooed, dragging his tongue along the other's cheek. Gozaburo shuddered and jerked away, his body intact once more. He stumbled back from Marik whose laughter seemed to be inside his head, filling his mind and drowning out his thoughts. "Run, little slave." Marik shouted, kicking sand toward him playfully. "And don't let me catch you." Gozaburo faltered, panting from the recent pain. "Make it to the edge of the sands and you'll be free! Any little girl can do it! _**Run!**_"

Gozaburo ran, stumbling over his own feet as he made his escape. After several minutes, he looked over his shoulder, to see if the monster was following him. Marik was not there but movement in the sand caught his eye; a whipping, twisting shape, winding toward him beneath the sand with blinding speed. Before he could even look away, the form shot up from the sand and struck out at him with the force of a lashing whip.

Gozaburo's mind only registered it as a snake as two-foot fangs lunged for his face. He tripped, falling back and the snake missed him, diving beneath the sands again. He scrambled to his feet, looking everywhere for signs of its return but instead of the snake, one by one, scorpions rose from the sands, surrounding him and swarming toward him.

He broke through them at a dead run but still they were climbing his legs. He couldn't shake them off. And as the first stinger buried itself deep in the muscle at the back of his leg, Gozaburo could feel the poison spreading like acid, eating at him from the inside out. One fleeting thought passed through his mind before the pain drove him to his knees; that a scorpion sting should not have done this. Gozaburo made the mistake of looking back at his leg. Pits were forming where the stingers had stabbed at him, liquefying flesh dripping from them. Gozaburo cried out as one of the scorpions slipped inside and reached out, tearing at his leg desperately.

"_Make it stop!_" he screamed. "_**Please! Make it stop**_! **GOD!!!!!**"

Marik watched nearby, a calm and silent part of the shadows surrounding him, as the spirit began to fade, and the eye of Ra began to glow softly on his forehead.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Marik x Otogi, another rated M one, though for an entirely different reason. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	33. Bondageshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: So I had to listen to this song...over and over...while writing this. Not really my thing. But that was the feeling I wanted for this pairing. I have to admit I'm rather fond of Ryuuji. I like writing for him and his beautifully disturbed self. If there's anyone who hasn't read the manga out there, please do. Ryuuji has so much more depth in the manga. Sadly, I don't find the occasion to write for him enough. Incidentally, Ryuuji Otogi is known as "Duke" in the English adaptation.

Rating: M (for sex and language regarding sex)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #33 - "The Bad Touch"

--------------------------------------------

_Bondangeshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryuuji) _

The difference between Marik and Ryuuji was that when Ryuuji put in that lewd cd some very disturbed fan had sent him with The Bad Touch on it, Ryuuji understood every word and knew very well that it was his own sin; Marik just thought it made good fuck music. He kind of liked the beat, he said.

Ryuuji didn't know exactly how this had started. He supposed he was addicted. But they didn't make a patch to stop sex, and nothing alive could stop Marik.

Ryuuji tugged against the length of satin tying him to the bed. He couldn't leave marks but Marik tied it so well he might as well have been wearing shackles.

"Discontent, love?" Marik taunted. He'd broken the rule. They weren't supposed to talk. Marik was always breaking the rules.

"Just fuck me already." Ryuuji shot back. He was getting tired of Marik's incessant foreplay.

"Or you'll what?" Marik returned flatly, and that in itself was taunting. Marik knew full well he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Ryuuji threw back his head and let out a moan as Marik took his sweet time sucking him off. Marik knew how to make minutes feel like eternity. It was one of his many talents.

Only when he was good and ready did he release Ryuuji, writhing and panting from being denied release by the tanned hand gripping his cock harshly, holding him down against the uncomfortable hotel mattress as he lifted Ryuuji's hips to his erection with the other.

Marik thrust forward, impaling the dice duelist with a grunt that was drowned out by Ryuuji's screams. Tears spilled down the sides of Ryuuji's face from the pain as he thrashed against Marik, hurting his wrists as he pulled against his restraints. Marik did not bother wasting time while he adjusted to the intrusion, instead he set a strong, hard rhythm, keeping a tight grip on his cock as Ryuuji cried out.

Only once had Marik offered to use lubricant; the first time they had fucked, and Ryuuji had told him that that stuff was for lovers. They were not lovers and this was not sex. This was fucking and there was an impossibly large difference. This was pain and shame and sin. This was dirty and degrading and Ryuuji didn't know why he kept doing this, didn't know why he couldn't stop. If he cried, it was not for the blood that was giving Marik his fucking lubricant even without his consent, it was for himself and his own tainted and dirty soul.

Marik ignored the tears, like he ignored the screaming and the thrashing about and the begging for release. There were rules, protocol that had to be met. Marik never showed him emotion while they fucked. He was neither cruel nor kind. He was harsh and unyielding and unforgiving and unremorseful. Ryuuji needed him to be, because if Marik were to pity him for this, than surely he would break.

Marik buried himself deep for his release and only after he was sated did he give Ryuuji those last few pumps to send him over the edge. Ryuuji arched off the bed with the force of his release, a ragged scream torn from his throat.

Marik waited for it to pass before he pulled out and licked his hand clean and finally, reached forward to untie the satin ropes tying Ryuuji to the bed.

For just a moment, while Ryuuji gulped air and shuddered, Marik leaned down, resting his forehead against damp black strands of hair, violet eyes slipping shut as he came down from his own high. "Maybe next time." he whispered, fingering a strand of Ryuuji's hair tenderly before he pulled back, sitting at the edge of the bed as he reached for his clothes.

Marik always was breaking the rules.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Touzokou (Thief King Bakura) x Yugi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	34. Boundshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: I have been throughly wrapped up in Pokemon Platinum lately, the game and the manga and cards and thinking about it. Don't worry, I probably won't start writing fanfics for it and it's not the _only_ thing I can think about, though I _am_ stuck -again- on the current fic for this. Fear not! I shall work my way through the fog. Has anyone seen Nim's Island? I got a kick out of the writer and her relationship to her character. I wish I could talk to my characters like that! But I concentrate too much on their interactions with eachother to ever imagine them interacting with me. One more thing, did everyone see the last episode of Supernatural? I _loved_ it. Sam had to explain slash to Dean and how it pertains to their fandom. Hilarious! When the author read over his work and found a word repeated I sighed and was like, yup, I know how that goes. Sometimes you write so fast those things don't even register until you're reading it over for the first time (no, writing it and having read it aren't always the same thing). ANYWAY... For anyone new here, Thief King Bakura is aka Dorobo Bakura aka Touzokou aka Akifa. They all mean the same thing. Thief.

Rating: T-PG13

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #34 - "Priceless"

--------------------------------------------

Boundshipping (Doroboo Bakura x Yuugi)

Yugi did not have official duties in the palace of the Pharaoh. Officially, he was kept as the Pharaoh's double, a decoy presented to the public in potentially dangerous situations in the Pharaoh's stead. Within the sanctity of the palace, Yugi was the Pharaoh's favored bedmate, writ off as Pharaoh Atem's (hopefully) temporary whim. And within the Pharaoh's personal chambers, away from meddling officials and advisors who's hearts were generally in the right place, Yugi was Atem's only love, the keeper of his heart and entwined with his very soul. But Yugi did not have _duties_ within the walls of the palace. Lying with the Pharaoh was his choice, granted him by his lord, and aside from the public appearances that continually put Atem on edge and more often than not resulted in a righteous tirade from said Pharaoh over the injustice and morally corrupt act of putting his one and only love in harm's way for his protection, Yugi did not have much to fill his days. He had friends in the palace, to be sure, but even they had duties to attend and Yugi often found himself wandering the palace gardens alone, simply admiring the beauty of the plants there.

So habitual was Yugi's routine, that it would have been a simple matter for anyone who took an interest to know exactly when he would be there, and exactly how long it would be before anyone found him.

Dark and dangerous eyes, like a storm on the horizon at dusk, followed Yugi's every movement until he seated himself upon a stone bench amid a patch of whiter-than-linen flowers and closed his eyes to take in their scent in reverence.

The menacing figure slipped toward his unsuspecting target with unparalleled stealth. A desert jackal could not have sensed him coming and Yugi…was completely helpless. The figure struck with precision, silencing Yugi's startled yelp with a firm hand over his mouth even as Yugi's back hit the stone bench hard, knocking the wind from him and sending a jarring pain throughout his head as his skull connected with the unyielding surface below him.

Above Yugi, terrifying eyes widened with a predator's triumph at the hunt, eyes blazing with hate and Yugi struggled, panic filling his senses and fueling his futile attempt against the much larger, much stronger man holding him down. Dirty, shaggy hair that may once have been white hung down framing a youthful, hardened face. A scar carved out below the right eye was Yugi's confirmation of the nightmare. This was the infamous King of Thieves who stole from both the living and the honored dead and who slaughtered all who got in his way. Tears streamed down Yugi's face at his fate as he began to feel the edge of unconsciousness close in around him from lack of air. Feebly he clawed at the hand denying him air and amazingly, the criminal spoke.

"Would you like to breathe?" he asked, mockingly and Yugi tried to sob verbally but found he could not. "Promise not to scream?" the thief offered and Yugi could only nod in fear.

The Thief King removed his hand and Yugi gasped several times, filling his lungs with erratic gulps of air.

"You know me?" the thief questioned and Yugi nodded, too afraid to speak. The King of Thieves was knelt above him, pinning his waist to the stone beneath him. Hardened muscle shone beneath a sand-colored cloak and Yugi knew he could not hope to escape.

"And I know you as well." the thief continued conversationally. "You are the favored one of the great Pharaoh of the Sun, he whose father slaughtered my people, women and children alike. Restitution must be paid for that; for the souls set to wander in eternal damnation for the sake of power! All I am has been fashioned by the greed of royal blood. I deserve compensation for all that was taken from me, don't you think? So I shall make the Pharaoh's most precious treasure mine own, and he will know the pain of loss and of suffering!" The Thief King yanked on Yugi's linen wrapping harshly and, anticipating the cry from him at the action, covered his mouth so that it caught in Yugi's throat as he thrashed against his captor with renewed vigor.

"Be glad for my mercy!" the thief said, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. "Thank your precious Ra that I don't throw your screaming body into boiling gold as my family were, that I don't whip you or snap your neck; I'm only taking your soul!"

"YUGI??!"

Both heads turned to find the Pharaoh standing at the center of the garden path and no sooner had the situation sunk in on both sides than he was screaming for the guards and drawing the ornate dagger he always carried as he advanced with incredible speed, driven by fear for his love.

The King of Thieves stumbled back in the same movement that he unsheathed his own blade but Yugi cried out, halting the Pharaoh in his advance. The guards arrived and the Thief King saw his only chance. Surging forward, he grabbed Yugi and held the dagger to his throat. The Pharaoh immediately ordered his guards to stand down and the thief slowly backed away with his captive, easing them toward the outer wall, warning the Pharaoh not to follow. As they rounded a corner in the scenery, they lost sight of the Pharaoh and once they reached the wall, the thief stopped, slowly taking the dagger away from Yugi as he regarded the other curiously.

"Why did you stop him?" He had to know. "I would be dead had you not stopped him."

Yugi looked to him with wide, haunted eyes and the King of Thieves found himself in awe. "Hasn't there been enough?" Yugi asked quietly, almost desperately. "Hasn't there been enough killing?"

The Thief King was stunned. Finally he settled to think that he could expect nothing less than pricelessness of the Pharaoh's treasure. Bowing his head, the King of Thieves admitted a defeat. Yugi had proven himself to be of far greater worth than he had ever imagined, so great, that not even the King of Thieves could defile it.

The great thief made his escape that day, taking with him the only fond memory he would ever know; the memory of the one human being who had seen his life as having been worth something.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up, our first main pairing! YAY! Bronzeshipping - Marik x Malik. Look forward to another rated M.


	35. Bronzeshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: For the first "main pairing" of the list, it came out kind of short. But I'm happy with it just the same. After all, it's not how many words there are, it's what they say... Oh, yes, wishing everyone happy egg hunts, fluffy bunnies, and green grass this Sunday!

Rating: M (for xxx)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #35 - "Slave to You"

-------------------------------------------

_Bronzeshipping (Yami no Malik x Malik)_

Malik hissed, a sharp intake of breath in the cool room, as the hands passed smoothly across taught and bronzed skin. The open window across the room allowed a chilly night breeze to rustle his hair, stirring it against his shoulders and brushing against the nape of his neck, sending a shiver running down his spine. A dark chuckle arose as a hand brushed against his lips. They parted of their own accord, offering an erotic kiss for the digits. While one hand busied itself at his mouth, the other snaked down between his bare legs, not quite grasping what he wanted it to, making him wait.

Malik whimpered in spite of himself.

And the hand obliged him, closing around his stiffening member firmly. Malik braced himself against the glass in front of him, watching. Marik liked him to watch.

Malik's breath came in pants, his hand slipping slightly. _'You like this don't you, _hikari_?' _A dark, self-satisfied laugh that reverberated through Malik's brain and everywhere around him. _'Such a _beautiful_ sin you are like this, sweating and panting. Scream for me.'_ The hand tightened in a savage yank and Malik gasped.

"I can't." he hissed desperately, falling against the glass. "I can't, they'll hear."

'_I'd fuck you on the table at dinner if I could.'_ Marik hissed back, resuming his pace and Malik was close. _'You belong to _me_. No one else!'_

"Marik…"

The hand between Malik's thighs stilled, dipping the tip of a finger into the slit at the head of his throbbing erection and bringing it to Malik's lips to taste. _'Isn't it so much better when we get along?'_

Malik whimpered as his tongue circled the finger in his mouth.

'_Aren't I just as much your slave?'_ the voice suggested with a dark laugh, the hand grasping him once again to punctuate the statement and Malik gasped. _'Come for me.'_ Marik whispered and Malik could not stop it, anymore than the cry that tore from his throat as he came.

"Marik!"

Malik slid to the floor, head resting against the glass as he caught his breath. A grin slowly slid across his face as he brought his hand to his mouth and in the mirror's reflection his own lavender eyes watched as he licked the cream from his fingers, then reached forward to swipe his tongue across the dirty glass.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Honda x Jounouchi x Ryuuzaki (Rex). Next weekend I'll be busy so you my have to wait two weeks for the next fic. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	36. Bruiseshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Last weekend I went to a local(ish) anime day at a store. I tied for third place in a coloring contest! Yay! I won an old figure of Armitage III. It's so cool. On another note, lately I've been starting one chapter of one fic and then starting up another and another and another. I just have so much in my head that I want to work on all at once. Have you ever had that happen? I'd like to actually _finish_ something, you know.

- For anyone not in the know, Katsuya Jounouchi is aka. Joey, Hiroto Honda is Tristan and Ryuuzaki is Rex. Oh yea, have you ever played FFXII? If you have, you can just imagine something like their wolves as the pet that Honda and Jou have. That was my thought.

Rating: PG - T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #36 - "Strength"

--------------------------------------------

_Bruiseshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Ryuzaki) _

When Katsuya of the Warrior Tribe had gone out on the hunt at dawn, his partner Hiroto had expected him to return with fish or a beast of some sort for their supper - he had not expected the thing that Katsuya had returned home with, dragging behind him by one leg as if it were indeed to be their food.

Hiroto frowned at the door of their hut, trying in vain to make sense of this strange sight. Katsuya, clad in the traditional skins and paint that their tribesmen wore when making their way through the great forest, dragging behind him not a kill (at least Hiroto assumed it wasn't dead) but a boy.

Standing aside to allow the blonde entrance, Hiroto raised a questioning finger and opened his mouth but was met instantly by a hand, raised to quiet him. Katsuya dragged the boy to the middle of their central room and dropped his leg on the soft carpet, turning back to the brunette with a look that spoke of a long and tiring day. Hiroto sighed and retreated to the cooking pit to ladle the other a bowl full of stew…meatless stew.

Katsuya smiled gratefully, rubbing off some of the orange and brown marks on his cheeks with an arm before taking the bowl and seating himself at their small table to eat. Hiroto sat opposite him and between bites, Katsuya pointed over his shoulder to the youth resting on their floor.

"I caught a seltei but I couldn't carry it along with that." he said, mouth full of the stew. "I'll go back for it when the sun rises if it's still there. It won't have rotted by then."

Hiroto followed the blonde's finger to the unconscious youth. The boy had wild brown hair, dual-toned by a tuft of purple at his crown. His clothes were about as basic as you could get and he wore no paint. "Is he one of ours?" Hiroto asked curiously. "Does he belong to the forest?"

Katsuya shrugged and held up his empty bowl.

Hiroto frowned but refilled the bowl anyway. "We don't have the room to keep him. When he wakes he'll have to leave."

Katsuya merely shrugged again and returned to his food with concentration.

* * *

Hiroto squinted his eyes suspiciously as he watched their "house guest" clean and gut fish in the front yard, throwing the scraps to their domira waiting excitedly nearby, happily wagging its tail at the treat and the attention. There had been a nagging feeling tugging at something within him from the moment he had laid eyes on the stranger; not a boy, they had learned, a young man only three years their junior whose name was Ryuuzaki and that was all he had ever said of himself.

Ryuuzaki had been jumpy and quick to anger when he'd first awoken but Katsuya had allowed none of that, putting him to work immediately and it was as if he simply hadn't finished yet. He kept himself busy, and made his bed on their lawn (there really _wasn't_ enough room in their small house unless they planned on sharing their bed with him too and Hiroto had little intention of doing that).

And the lack of information wasn't for lack of trying either, he had demanded answers of Ryuuzaki numerous times to which the wild youth had always replied defensively that if Hiroto wanted him gone he need only say the word and they would never see him again. But Hiroto never did tell him to go. Why would he? If Katsuya, who was the best judge of human character he had ever known, didn't have a problem why should he?

Katsuya, for his part, seemed to regard the boy as some kind of new fixture. He now had someone else to delegate his work load to, and with their tribe on the brink of all-out war against the desperate outlanders of the Dino tribe of the wastelands, and Katsuya being of their tribe's council, there was plenty of it to go around. In the evenings around the meal, they spoke of all the things they had always spoken of, Ryuuzaki interjecting at sparse intervals that seemed to become more frequent as time wore on. Three weeks he had been there at their hut, eating their meals, talking with them, laughing with them, and generally becoming such a subtle part of them that Hiroto found his own suspicions caused a weight like stones to settle in his gut, a gnawing guilt that, much like the suspicions themselves, refused to leave him alone.

Hiroto turned his attention from Ryuuzaki to the supper in the cooking pot. It wasn't that he was the caretaker of the house or anything, he continually told himself, it was just that if Katsuya were in charge of fixing their meals they would all likely starve or die of poisoning within the week.

"Hiroto,"

Hiroto turned to find Ryuuzaki had readied the fish for cooking and crossed to the doorway to take it from him. He set the large plate on the table and set to work seasoning the meat.

"do you…think your tribe is weak?"

Hiroto turned back, eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course we aren't weak. Our tribe is filled with warriors ready for battle."

"I don't mean tactically speaking." Ryuuzaki hastened to explain. "I meant…in the way you live. With quiet and…attachments."

Hiroto still did not understand and Ryuuzaki continued carefully.

"It isn't so in all the tribes, you know. Some tribes devote every breathing moment to battle and they don't have fun or feel for each other the way you do. Like if a man dies he isn't mourned and sex doesn't sound the way it sounds coming from your room."

Honda opened his mouth to reply, to tell Ryuuzaki just what he could do with his _observations_ when Katsuya entered the hut grinning from ear to ear and laid a beautifully decorated sword across the table before them. Its blade shone with the colored flames that adorned it.

"Check it." he declared proudly. "It was forged just for me and blessed and everything. I've been given the title of Flame Swordsman. Only one ever exists at a time in all the warrior tribes. If we're ever attacked, I'll lead us into battle! Isn't it great!"

Hiroto gazed in wonder at the magicked weapon but Ryuuzaki looked on it with a look of terrible dread, a look that Hiroto only glimpsed briefly before it had vanished like so much smoke in the wind.

* * *

Ryuuzaki's hair had grown and he gathered it into a lose braid that made the tuft of light hair atop his head stand out even more and made Hiroto smile the more he got used to it. The spring season had passed with only a few scuffles and little movement in regards to impending war. The summer was upon them now and Hiroto's suspicious nature had quelled itself. Ryuuzaki spent more time in the hut, more time around them and at meal time, he helped Hiroto to prepare the game that Katsuya brought in.

Katsuya had taken to teasing him. The world did not revolve around their small hut, he told Ryuuzaki often. He should mingle with the villagers, maybe find a mate or something. Ryuuzaki's answer: "But I'm happy here." He said it so sincerely that Katsuya could not help but tease him a little. It was in the little things mostly; tugging at that new braid whenever he passed, grinning at him like a loon, screwing around with Hiroto in front of him, even swimming with them at the lake he would touch Ryuuzaki under the water until he was paranoid. It was all fun to watch but Hiroto could see the change those small things were making in their…well, it seemed absurd to continue calling him a "house guest", but neither was he wholly there and Honda began to wonder again, with different feelings this time, just where Ryuuzaki had come to them from.

"Why did you guys decide to be together?" Ryuuzaki asked one evening over their dinner, his tone solemn as it always was when he asked sincere questions and, as always, Katsuya had a ready reply.

"Who else could cook me dinner and kick a dude's ass at the same time?"

This statement, of course, led into a long-winded tale which Hiroto had to tell himself lest it be rife with exaggeration and too highly rated at its close as Katsuya tended to tell it. Ryuuzaki listened with rapt attention.

* * *

It was at the height of the summer heat that the alarm rose throughout the village of the Warrior tribe and Katsuya ran from their small hut clutching an already flaming sword and straight into battle.

The Dino tribe of the waste had finally attacked. Their forces swarmed the small Warrior village and every able hand rose to fight back. The smoke from burning homes plumed angrily into the air overhead like a dark cloud marking their bloody confrontation.

Hiroto took up a battle hammer and kept at Katsuya's back while Ryuuzaki looked on with horror. The once green grass of the peaceful village had been stained in red. Fallen mounts and fallen fighters littered the land, hindering those still standing. The Dino tribe with faces painted in beige and black stormed onward heedless of loss or gain, pushing ever onward through the village.

Fingers rose to trace the path of familiar sharp lines but Ryuuzaki seemed rooted to the spot. On the battlefield below the small hill on which he stood, Ryuuzaki could spot the familiar form of Katsuya, the Flame Swordsman of the Warrior tribe, cutting down any who met him with fire and blood. On his face was a smile. He seemed to be talking to Hiroto behind him. Their faces were clean of war paint now, but Ryuuzaki had seen them both wear it and on the opposite cheek he traced the lines he had helped them to paint.

Below, he saw one mounted Dino warrior, riding the saddled intelligent reptilian animals they bred from hatching for war as the man set his sights on Katsuya who was the center of the village's offense and whose attention was turned elsewhere fighting the foot soldiers around him.

Ryuuzaki's feet propelled him forward with no thought in his mind of what he might do when he reached the terrible scene.

"Stop! Stop!" he found himself shouting, screaming, waving his arms wildly, his messy braid flying out after him as he descended into the fray. The mounted warrior's pike was in the driving position and Ryuuzaki had no more time to think than he had to act. He reached Katsuya just in time to shove him to the ground, Hiroto going down with him in the confusion, but not with enough time to fall himself. The straight pike caught him through the shoulder and kept him standing awkwardly.

Katsuya and Hiroto looked back, screamed and yelled but Ryuuzaki did not hear them. The pike was yanked out of him and he fell into waiting arms. More yelling and finally words that Ryuuzaki recognized.

"_Rex? _What the hell?! You damn traitor!"

The last thing that Rex Ryuuzaki remembered before blacking out was terrible heat.

* * *

Ryuuzaki awoke first to the horrid smells of the burning medicined incense of the healer's tent and later to soft firs and a soothing familiar scent that pulled him into consciousness. Katsuya was hovering near and Ryuuzaki could find only one thing to say.

"You cleaned my face that day." He had never mentioned it, never said anything and neither had the blonde and they had lived with feigned ignorance like that happily but it was time to say it aloud.

Katsuya held up the clawed necklace he had worn on that fateful day he had set out alone into the wood.

"Why?"

As usual, Katusya's response was ready and forthright. "I made a promise once, to someone important, that if I ever came across someone like I did you, that I wouldn't take advantage."

"For honor…"

"No. Because it was the right thing to do."

Ryuuzaki furrowed his brows and tried to concentrate hard enough on the ceiling overhead to keep awake. "I never knew…that living could be this way. Where I come from, the Dino tribe, they don't…they would have killed me where I lay. …I wanted to belong here."

"You do belong here." It was Hiroto's voice coming solidly from the foot of the bed but when Ryuuzaki tried to look, his vision faded to black.

* * *

When Ryuuzaki awoke for the third time it was because he had to relieve himself, likely caused by the wayward leg laying heavily across his abdomen. Upon further inspection, he found Katsuya snoring and spread-eagled next to him laying in the opposite direction. Ryuuzaki wormed his way out from under the leg, mindful of his pained shoulder, and let himself outside. On the lawn, he was greeted by the domira he'd come to like and followed its path back to Hiroto, quartering meat at a table where he'd been feeding the animal.

Ryuuzaki, feeling his bladder could wait, walked with the pet back to Hiroto and stood quietly for a moment before he gained the will to speak.

"What happened … that day?"

Hiroto pointed off in the direction of the village and Ryuuzaki had to walk a few yards in that direction to see it below. The huts and the land were scarred, but homes were being rebuilt and the people had survived. Hiroto and Katsuya had survived. Ryuuzaki turned back, burying a hand in the dense fur of his companion's head as he returned to Hiroto's side.

"We were able to drive them back." Hiroto explained and Ryuuzaki nodded.

No more was said of it. Silence settled between them but it was far from uncomfortable. All it took to wake Katsuya was a ladle beneath his nose and Ryuuzaki smiled as he held it.

It was hard for Ryuuzaki to think of himself as a Dino tribesman, neither was he of the Warrior tribe. Instead, he felt content to belong to one small hut where two men had become his home.

On chill winter nights, Ryuuzaki watched the stars beyond the bedroom window, surrounded by the warmth of firs and limbs entwining around him and could not find the place in his heart where he missed anything at all. True strength, Ryuuzaki had come to learn, was not what he had been taught it to be at all. True strength was the emotion that came from having a home to protect and the times of calm to enjoy it.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Keith x Ryuuzaki. Don't expect much in the way of a "pairing" there. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	37. Brutalshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I liked the thought of a war where the shadow realm invades Japan. I had an idea for an AU for it but never did get around to writing it. Too many things I was already working on - and still am. *sigh*

Rating: PG - T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #37 - "Deniable"

--------------------------------------------

_Brutalshipping (Keith x Ryuzaki) _

_War can bring people together who never would have otherwise wasted their time. _Take Keith Howard and Rex Ryuuzaki for example.

Keith, an American duelist in Japan for an international tournament, was out of his element to begin with. Keith never believed in magic, the shadow realm, or the heart of the cards and so, when the shadow realm invaded the living realm - focal point: Tokyo, where the tournament was being held - he had begun the war by screaming and drawing immediate fire.

Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, had an unfortunate acquaintance with the powers of darkness and therefore began the impromptu war by ducking for cover.

It was further misfortune for the dinosaur duelist that he happened to find the same cover that Keith had.

And there they stayed; while duelists more capable (aka Yami, Bakura, Jounouchi, and Kaiba) did the actual fighting. You see, there is a difference in calling a holographic projection to the battlefield and having the power necessary to actually summon a monster from the shadows.

Keith had never been much of a fan of dinosaurs or the past or Ryuuzaki either for that matter. Ryuuzaki was short and weak. He could beat Ryuuzaki in four turns. So naturally, Keith tried to shove Ryuuzaki into the foray every chance he got.

Ryuuzaki had never been much of a fan of machines or the future or Keith either. Keith was a dirty cheater and a bit full of himself. He could beat Keith any day of the week. So naturally, Ryuuzaki dragged Keith out after him when he'd stumbled from the shelter they'd found and caught the attention of a nasty fiend.

By that point it didn't matter weather they much cared for each other or not, they were screwed together. They made a break for a nearby armored truck that had flipped on its side and ducked around it in unison, holding their breath in anticipation, waiting to see if the monster had followed.

The seconds ticked by until finally Ryuuzaki felt the dire need to peek around the truck to see what was going on. Keith grabbed his wrist urgently and shook his head sternly but Ryuuzaki gently tugged his arm away and snuck around to get a better look. The monsters had found someone else to harass and Ryuuzaki sighed in relief, noting that that someone was Seto Kaiba, whose Blue Eyes White Dragon promptly zapped the offending fiend into oblivion.

Taking the opportunity, the dino duelist and his companion made a break for the subway, hoping it was still running.

The scene they found in the subway tunnels was not a happy one. The tunnel had collapsed and now they had nowhere else to go.

"We might as well stay here." Keith proposed. "We're just sitting ducks up there."

"We're canned sardines down here." Ryuuzaki muttered but he made no move to retrace their steps, instead taking a seat on one of the benches lining the wall.

_Sometimes, things happen in dug-outs that would never happen in daily life. Men get bored, sometimes desperate. _

Keith and Ryuuzaki stayed their ground. Hours passed with the sounds of terrible screams and unearthly shrieks drifting down from the world above. Ryuuzaki had taken to covering his ears in a desperate attempt to ward off the sounds … but that didn't mean that when the tunnel's entrance collapsed in a landslide of concrete that he was at all happy. On the contrary, Ryuuzaki screamed and dove for the rubble throwing aside some of the smaller pieces in a panic.

Eventually, Keith wrapped his arms around the smaller duelist's waist and pulled him back forcibly, bleeding hands reaching desperately for the landslide as Ryuuzaki screamed hysterically.

One good slap restored Ryuuzaki to his senses and Keith tore up his shirt to wrap the other's hands, frowning as he did.

"We're going to die here." Ryuuzaki said despairingly.

"Yup, looks like." Keith answered, nodding in agreement.

The dino duelist turned to him angrily. "You were supposed to disagree with me! Idiot!" Ryuuzaki shoved Keith hard, sending him back a step.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Keith yelled back, shoving Ryuuzaki in return, knocking him to the floor. "You're the one trying to move a ton of concrete with your bare hands!"

Instead of rising, Ryuuzaki lay back and felt sorry for himself. Eventually, he imagined that day had become night outside. They couldn't hear anymore from above and the lights lining the walls had begun to flicker. His stomach had begun to complain of having been ignored. Keith threw him a candy bar he'd been saving, bouncing it off his head and Ryuuzaki was too grateful to glare at him.

_Of course, when there are only two people present, it's easier to dismiss any deniable actions as temporary loss of sanity._

At some point two days later, a rescue crew dug out the subway terminal and found the two unconscious. Seto Kaiba, who had overseen the operation with the help of a few laboring Duel Monsters, made it a point to inform them that upon rescue, Ryuuzaki had been using Keith as a comfy pillow. He was glad to know they'd been enjoying themselves, he told them sarcastically, while he had been up top working like some kind of dog for ungrateful inferior duelists who couldn't even summon a basic level monster when the darkness used to summon them had invaded the city.

Accounts of the events that had occurred prior to this intrusion vary. Keith will swear on his life that Ryuuzaki had not been there when he'd fallen asleep. Ryuuzaki would roll his eyes and tell him that if he's going to deny something, he should start with something that had happened while they were _awake_.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Honda x Jounouchi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	38. Buddyshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Well, updates might be spread a little thinner now, as I get closer to the place on the list that I'm actually at and summer comes up on us. I finally was able to buy volumes 1-3 of the Waking the Dragons saga, as I missed it when it ran on tv..._if_ it ever ran on tv...and found out that volumes 4-5 were never released! I know what you're thinking. 'Watch it on Youtube.' But my computer is too slow to do that. I watch 5Ds on Youtube, subtitled, and in the time frame of about 5 hours I am able to load and watch 2 complete episodes. I really need to fix my computer again...yes, again. I've already had to do it once. *sigh* I think I'll load this now before it shuts itself down...

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #38 - "Change"

--------------------------------------------

_Buddyshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya)_

When I wake up I realize immediately that I should not be awake yet. The room is dark around me and I don't recall any unpleasant dreams I could blame for waking me. A quick glance to the clock radio on the nightstand confirms that it is only two-thirty in the morning.

A quiet tap against the glass of my bedroom window, near the foot of my bed doesn't even startle me. Instead, it is all the explanation I need. Bars close at two am.

I quickly climb to the foot of my bed and unlock the window, pushing it open with one hand and pulling back the curtains with the other.

I have to move back for the unruly mop of blonde hair that climbs through and I close the window behind him once he's inside. Jounouchi wastes no time throwing himself face first into my pillow and I think I hear a muffled "Sorry man.". It was a muffled something anyway. I'm too tired to care one way or the other. I am also pissed. This is the second time this week.

"Let's see it." I say, swatting the side of his leg to prompt a reaction.

Jounouchi waves his hand at me in a "go away" fashion and I frown. No. He knows; he comes here, I _do something_. That's our deal. I don't talk about it. But I at least get to make sure he's ok.

So if he won't help me, I help myself. It's easy to pin him to the bed like that. I sit over his hips and pull up his shirt. He's laying on his stomach so I assume his stomach and chest are ok.

Jounouchi sighs but doesn't do anything to stop me. I'm met with the usual scars until I get the dark blue shirt he's wearing up to his shoulder blades and find the bruise I'm looking for. I can't tell from it if something was thrown at him or if he was thrown into the something but it's a nasty bruise the length of my hand and I sigh, knowing it could be worse.

"Is this it?"

"Yea."

And it has been. So much worse. Lately it's been bruises and I find I'm glad. I sigh defeatedly. I wish he'd just move in here but I don't feel like bringing it up now. That's a subject for an afternoon when I don't mind arguing in circles with him, not for the middle of the night when all I can think is that I'm glad he's here now.

"Do you want an aspirin?" I ask, covering the bruise lightly with my hand, feeling the slight fever in it and knowing it is still so fresh.

Jounouchi reaches back over his shoulder to grab my hand and pulls until I fall over on top of him. He shakes his head.

"Just hold me tonight, ok?"

It's all he ever wants anymore. He just comes here to forget. It's all pretend to him. And I hate it. I push myself up. Never let it be said that I'm not glad he can show me his weaknesses, his vulnerability, I am honored by it but it's all selfishness. He asks this of me and then keeps me at arms length.

"I don't feel like playing this game with you anymore Katsuya." I use his given name to show him I am serious and he understands. He turns slightly to look over his shoulder at me with a look of incomprehension.

"I don't… You said you didn't mind…" he fumbles over his words, already preparing himself for my rejection, already moving to a sitting position across from me - a less vulnerable position.

I sigh deeply. "You know what I mean, Jou." I go back to our familiarity so he knows I'm not really mad at him, only exhausted. "It doesn't have to be this way. I don't want to be your escape anymore. Can't you just…" I don't know how to phrase it. "Can't you just…want…_me_? Instead of using me to pretend you're happy here when you actually _could be_?!" In a fit of desperation I grab his wrist. I need to know he understands this.

The action seems to snap him back to himself and Jounouchi frowns back at me, yanking his wrist away. "I don't understand what you want."

He's feigning anger to cover his discomfort. But I couldn't care less right now. I snatch his wrist back as quickly as he pulled it away and before I can think further on it (because I know if I give myself too much time I won't do it) I press my mouth firmly against his.

This has the unintentional effect of shoving him back against the headboard and combined with the fact that I'm holding his arm above his head, I am afraid he will panic; terrified that I've gone too far, that he won't trust me ever again; won't even look at me ever again. But he has to understand. He has to know what he already has.

He lays across my chest, takes comfort in my arms around him, cries for _me_ when he won't allow anyone else to see. We've talked about doing things, always ending with the words being laughed away and written off and forgotten. I would never do this with another guy. I believe I'm straight. I also believe that this has nothing to do with that.

He struggles for a minute, claws at my chest with his free hand but before I can even pull away the desperate scratching becomes a desperate clinging as he fists his hand into my shirt and in another minute is kissing me back.

"This isn't release." I warn him when I'm allowed to breathe again. "That's not what I'm offering."

By the look on his face I'm guessing he's just realized that we kissed. I see his thought processes like watching the gears of a clock turn. He can't be upset because he kissed me back. He wants to ask if anyone has to know but realizes that's not important right now. I don't expect an answer from him immediately. I just need to make myself clear; that what I'm offering is the same thing we've always had, except that now it's got a proper name and a need for acknowledgement.

"I know." he says and looks away; at the blankets, at his feet, anywhere but here. He's afraid of things being awkward between us. I can understand that.

"Take some time and think about it." I say finally. I didn't want to say that. It gives him the chance to let all of this fade and pretend it never actually happened. But in the end, I always give in to him.

"Hiro,"

I give him my full attention in anticipation; of what, I'm not sure.

"I don't need to. I'm just tired tonight." He takes my hand and lays down, pulling me with him. "Think your mom will…make me breakfast…if I stick around?"

My eyes widen. He's never let my family know he spent the night before. It wasn't that he or I would have been in any sort of trouble for it, on the contrary, I think my mom would adopt him if she could. But he's never wanted anyone to worry about him. To let my family know he snuck into my room in the middle of the night would mean he'd have to deal with them directly - and let them deal with him directly. It would mean he'd become a part of my family, because he knows that's how my family is.

I smile as I reply, pulling him close to me and he covers my hands with his own; hesitant but accepting - welcoming. "I think if she knew you were here, she wouldn't let you leave without it."

I imagine he's smiling as he laces our fingers and pulls me closer still.

"You're too patient."

The words are something of a surprise as I've closed my eyes to sleep and they open again to stare at the back of his head in the dim light of the moon through my window.

"It's just that I…care about you, you know." Our words are the only noise in the room but I hadn't noticed it until just now.

"I care too." he says quickly, so that I know he's sincere. "I'm learning new things every day."

He's grown impossibly since meeting Yugi; as a duelist, and as a person. I have Yugi to thank for that, I know. Before we'd met Yugi, he would never consider having something that he couldn't live in his own neighborhood with. But now, he knows he can have anything - or anyone - he wants and still be strong.

I remember the first time he came to me in the middle of the night. We were still in middle school and he warned me that if I ever told anyone he'd beat me to a bloody pulp. The memory brings a smile now. Jounouchi's…mellowed over the years.

"Hmm… If you want breakfast you better go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

He gives my hand a none-too-gentle tug. "Don't baby me."

I can't help but chuckle. "I'm too tired to screw you _tonight_." I can almost feel the heat radiating off him from embarrassment - which of course, is why I said it.

"_That's not what I meant!_"

I slip one hand from his to move the hair from his neck and press my lips there between his neck and shoulder as an apology. "In all the time I've known you you've never once changed your mind or gone back on anything you've said. So now that you've said it I don't doubt it in the slightest."

Jounouchi gives me a noise of begrudging acknowledgement and my smile becomes a grin as we settle down for the night.

Jounouchi is the strongest person I know and from the day we first met, I knew that I would do everything in my power to add to that strength. It was never my intention to become the only person he could feel weak around, even though it was an honor. And now, I can offer him strength of a different kind.

Jounouchi shifts in my embrace and I can tell he's asleep already. It'll be interesting to see him explain to my mom why he snuck into my room in the middle of the night and why she shouldn't send the entire Domino police station to his apartment. She's not the push-over I am. He knows if he stays for breakfast nothing will ever be the same but that's alright. Change can be a good thing sometimes; it's never let us down before and with Jounouchi's luck, I have no doubt that things can only get better.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Keith x Yami x Yugi, the last "B" pairing! As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	39. Burntshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Exciting news everyone! Inu-chan, who's link to Deviantart is in my profile, is now printing her very first comic/manga to sell. It's called Life Debt and is the story of an angel of death locked into a life debt with an ordinary human. It's shonen-ai and part one will be available very soon. To order a copy, please ask her on her DA page. But, be warned, they are very limited.

As for YGO, ...Keith... how many more Keith fics are there? Don't listen, I try my best with them but they aren't easy.

Rating: M

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #39 - "Voyeur"

--------------------------------------------

_Burntshipping (Keith x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)_

It was at Kaiba's annual Duelist League Tournament, a mere month after Yami had returned, that he had first noticed it. He'd only been back a month, the bed at Kaiba's mansion had been huge, and frankly, he hadn't given a damn.

But then it happened again the next year. At that point, Yami and Yugi had only just given Jounouchi (who had wanted to spend the entire night playing Kaiba Corporation's newest virtual RPG) the slip. They had wanted to beat the clock, so to speak, and have finished by the time he found them again.

The third time it happened, Yami was beginning to get suspicious.

Yugi looked up at him in concern. "Is something wrong Yami?"

Yami returned his attention to his hikari, his precious love lying below him, hair messed and sprawled naked on Kaiba's sheets; on Kaiba's expensive, ivory satin, soon to be dirty sheets and smiled, trying to make it as reverent as he had originally intended it to be before the thought of Kaiba's sheets had injected a little dark satisfaction in there.

"I promise it isn't anything to worry over." he began, not wishing to upset Yugi. "But I feel we're being watched."

As predicted, Yugi's eyes widened considerably and his hand snapped out in search of the sheet. Yami caught it easily in his own with a placating smile. "Shall we have a look at our stalker?"

Yugi's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oh, yes."

-----------------------------------------------------

It was at Kaiba's annual Duelist League Tournament, during which Yami, Yugi's twin for all intents and purposes, had been publicly introduced, that it had first happened. Keith had been wandering down the hall on his way to his own appointed room, when he'd passed by a door slightly ajar, and it wouldn't have stopped him, if not for the low, drawn-out moan that had drifted into the hallway as he passed by.

Curious, he crept toward the door and peeked in through the minute space between the door and its frame. The sight inside caught him off guard. From the doorway, his view of Yami's backside as he drove rhythmically into Yugi below him was clear. Now, Keith was not _gay_. In fact, he was the straightest guy at the whole damn tournament, if he had to say so himself and he was not in any way even the slightest bit attracted to the annoying little brat with the King of Games title _or_ his look-a-like. But…they were panting heatedly and with every deep thrust made by Yami's driving hips, Yugi's breath would hitch. It was like watching live porn and Keith's body reacted accordingly.

The second time, Keith had maybe been board at the after duel party and might have taken notice of Yami and Yugi as they snuck into the upstairs bedroom. Kaiba might not have been happy at the poorly cleaned wet spot on the carpeting of the room he had lent to machine duelist Keith Howard…not to mention the wall…, but he said nothing of it, preferring to rid himself of the man as soon as humanly possible.

The third time Keith had almost lost the last spot available for attending Kaiba's after-duel party but he was becoming frustrated with general store-bought porn so he cheated a little under the table when Kaiba was distracted by the blonde sitting next to him and won the final place with a feeling of eager satisfaction.

This time, he watched the two top duelists make their rounds at the party, tapping his foot impatiently while he methodically depleted Kaiba's supply of breaded mushrooms. Keith no longer bothered to psychoanalyze his reasons for enjoying this once-a-year show. He wrote it up to the thrill of living dangerously and grinned to himself as he saw the two ascend the stairs for the night.

Waiting a few minutes, to give his entertainment time to get through the build up and undress (everyone fast forwarded through that crap anyway - which gave him the brilliant idea of videotaping this next year) and making sure he wasn't seen, Keith made his own way up the staircase.

Easing the door open, Keith looked in with bated breath, the constant threat of being caught keeping him on his toes as he watched Yami stroke the shorter duelist to the tune of Yugi's appreciative moans. It was just getting good. His own groin throbbed, fueled by the precarious nature of his own actions and the small glimpse of Yugi's naked body he could see as the other leaned up to kiss him.

For a moment after, they stilled, Yami speaking softly and Yugi he could hear respond "Oh, yes." The thought that they might pick tonight to experiment made Keith pant slightly with the throbbing of his heartbeat. Absently a hand drifted to the front of his jeans.

Just then the door swung open sending Keith stumbling forward partially into the room. In his shock, Keith did not flee, as his body was telling him to. Instead, he watched, frozen, as Yami slowly rose from the bed, Yugi snatching the blankets up to cover himself with, and crossed the room to stand before him. Yami gazed up at him, violet eyes blazing with intensity, body rigid and imposing in all his unabashed glory. Keith's mouth fell open, his brain short-circuiting.

"Enjoying the show?" Yami asked, in a tone that Keith wasn't at all sure he trusted to be one thing or another specifically. His only saving grace was that he was still in too much shock to speak.

"I imagine this must have been quite a thrill for you." Yami continued on in that same tone that sent shivers of dread down Keith's spine. "Perhaps the playboy channel is no longer enough for you."

Yami waited a moment for some response from the other but when he received none, he continued, stepping forward and grinning in satisfaction as Keith stepped back in response. "Regardless, this cannot continue." Yami stated firmly. Holding out a hand Yami called forth a dagger from the Shadow Realm. "Looking upon my light in this manner is a crime. Therefore I shall now take your eyes from you to prevent further infractions. Take comfort, for I shall place them in a jar at our bedside and they may give you pleasant dreams."

"Hey, now, look," Keith stuttered, stumbling back, taking a glance back over his shoulder at the open doorway "just chill, alright. It's a compliment. At least I wasn't recording it, right? The one you should really be mad at is Kaiba. He's got cameras in all these rooms, you know! Kaiba's probably watching it too; go and take out _his_ eyes!" It was the last thing Keith said before turning around and making a break for it.

Yami allowed the dagger to vanish as he reached out to swing the door shut.

"Is that true?" Yugi asked. "Do you really think that Seto installed cameras in all these rooms?"

"Probably." Yami conceded, unconcerned. "But Seto is far too busy to monitor them as long as Jounouchi's somewhere in his house.

Yami lay a hand gently against Yugi's cheek and leaned down for a soft kiss. "Shall we continue, then?"

"Mmm." Yugi agreed, dropping the sheet around him to wrap his arms around his yami's neck. "Yami," he muttered as Yami led him back to the bed. "Would you really have cut his eyes out?"

"Only if you really wanted me to." Yami replied against his lips.

"I'm _really_ going to think about it." Yugi muttered back, giving in to Yami's touch and immediately forgetting what it was he'd been saying.

Yami chuckled against Yugi's neck and bit down. "Remind me never to upset _you_, my king."

"Less talk more…_ah_! …That."

* * *

Seto Kaiba heard the deep chuckle that followed but he could no longer see the monitors from the floor of his control room and the noises that followed were drowned out by the ones the blonde beneath him was making.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Bakura x Yami x Malik. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	40. Cageshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: This one's an AU...obviously.

Rating: M

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #40 - "My Place"

--------------------------------------------

_Cageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Malik)_

"You're absolutely disgusting Bakura."

"That's not what you said last night."

The nineteen year old wrinkled his nose in reply and shook his head in the special way that would have told his companion, the seventeen year old white haired male in front of him, that he would not be repeating those statements tonight…if the other could have seen him.

Bakura came to a graceful stop atop their destined roof, a single story building overlooking the town square of a small desert city.

"Yami, that's him."

Yami followed Bakura's gaze downward to the single-cell cage in the center of the square, flanked by two guards. The night was pitch black and it was difficult to make out the figure trapped inside the cage but Yami trusted that Bakura's information was right. Yami had never seen the boy himself but that made little difference to him. This boy was _his_ brother.

Yami nodded. No words needed to be said. It was Bakura's job to pick the lock and that left the guards to Yami. They jumped from the roof together in perfect sync. Whatever their differences, and they were many - Yami disapproved of most of Bakura's decisions, motives, and actions; they fought like an old married couple, _he_ had always said, and honestly Yami was sometimes disgusted by Bakura's very existence all together, but they made the perfect team. They knew each other on a level that was thoroughly obscene to Yami and that made them perfect.

Keeping to the shadows and making use of the guard's positioning, Yami was able to sneak up on them easily enough, grabbing the front of the first guard's shirt for leverage to drive his foot into the second guard's stomach, giving him time to take out the first before knocking out the second. By the time he was done, Bakura was swinging open the cage door.

Bakura reached inside and dragged the boy out by the wrist into the light of the torches above. Yami gasped. The markings were the same, the skin, the eyes; the boy looked so much like _him_.

"Who are you?! What's going on?!" The boy was afraid but trying to hide it.

"They were going to cut off your head in the morning." Bakura hissed. "Should we come back for _it_ instead?"

This silenced the boy, a teen Yami guessed at only a year younger than Bakura, and made him manageable enough for the white haired thief to drag along behind them as they made their escape.

The horse they had left tied at their small camp outside the city was still there waiting for them when they arrived with their bounty in tow. The three rode together with the boy in the middle and Yami behind him toward the mountains. None of them seemed to know what to say. Bakura found himself lost in memory, the boy feared he would be abandoned should he speak, and Yami, Yami found he could not contain his curiosity. Reaching between them, he pushed up the thin, ragged material that served as the boy's shirt, revealing to his searching hands a terrible, scarring tattoo painted across the entire width of the teen's back.

"Hey!" the boy squirmed violently beneath Yami's touch. "I'm no whore! I won't be used! I won't!"

"It's there, Bakura." Yami said quietly, ignoring the boy's outcry. "Just like Marik."

The world might have stopped then, had the horse not continued to plod along, caring little for their conversation as it made its way homeward diligently.

"You know my brother?" The hope in the boy's voice sickened Bakura, so he was quick to dash it.

"Marik's dead."

Yami reached a hand around the teen, feeling beneath his eyes for the tattoos he had seen in the town square and, finding them, traced his thumb along one gently. "Your name is Malik, isn't it? You were very important to him."

Malik slumped slightly between them. "…dead?"

"We heard your sister was called to the capitol." Bakura was eager to change the topic. "And you didn't fare so well without her so you'll live with us now."

"You're our family." Yami added, trying to sound reassuring to compensate Bakura's harsh, straightforwardness.

Malik did not ask how these people had known Marik or what his own place among them would be. Marik had always been violent and poor with socialization. He suspected they would take him to the lair of some gang of thugs where he would spend the remainder of his life filling the roll his brother had filled as a thief or raider of some sort. He couldn't say that he cared much what became of him at this point. Malik had never had any real ambition in life. He just seemed to get by and deal with one day at a time as it came without caring much for the future.

Bakura led the horse down a narrow passage in the mountains and into a secluded cave. It was much quieter than Malik had imagined it would be. Inside they dismounted and Yami lit a torch to take them further back into the cavern.

"How many people live in here?" Malik asked after a time, noticing absently that the horse was following along after them on its own.

"Three." Bakura answered curtly and Malik's eyes widened.

Finally they came upon a chamber lit by lamplight. The floor was covered in furs of various origin, the walls lined with treasures of gold and weapons that shone in the dim light. At the back wall a large bed had been made of fine pillows and thick furs. Crimson curtains hung to cover the walls. Four large chests stood near the bed, clearly labeled by scraping away and burning the wood: "Food", "Bakura", "Yami", and "Marik". Barrels and pots stood stacked along another wall in two piles.

To Malik, it was all an amazing sight. "You lived here, together with my brother?" Malik asked. "Just the three of you? You got all this?"

Bakura ignored him, throwing off his shoes and throwing himself on the pile of furs that was the bed.

Yami smiled as best he could. "Yes. And now everything that was Marik's is now yours." he said, indicating the chest with Marik's name carved into it.

Bakura shot up at that. "That's not what we agreed to!" he yelled. "It belongs to us. He can have the dagger," and it truly sounded as though it pained Bakura to grant him that "but the rest is ours!"

"But it's all he has left of Marik." Yami returned calmly.

"It's all _we_ have left of him!" Bakura yelled back.

"We have Malik."

Bakura growled and returned his face to the pillows, muffling a string of what Yami could only assume were curse words.

Yami turned back to Malik, ignoring Bakura for a moment as he directed the teen toward the ceramic pots to their left.

"We'll deal with all of that tomorrow." Yami said, guiding Malik with a hand against the small of his back. "This is our supply of water. You're allowed one jug per day for drinking and cleaning unless you're injured or sick and you'll be responsible for refilling it too, ok? Over there," and Yami pointed "is the food. Help yourself tonight and well deal with everything else tomorrow."

Malik nodded. "Thank you."

Yami lay in the fur bed with Bakura that night and after he had eaten and drank and cleaned himself, Malik curled himself on the rugs to sleep. He wondered if Marik had slept with them, since they only had one bed.

Malik did not really know that much about his brother. Marik and their elder sister Isis had had a falling out early on and Marik had left home at the age of fourteen. He had returned several times to bring them food and money, always while Isis was gone. From all that Malik could glean, Marik was a dirty sadistic bandit. But he seemed to want to provide for him. Malik had never understood why.

It was late into the night and Malik could not sleep. From the direction of the bed, the quite murmur of voices suddenly erupted into shouting.

"I _liked_ the middle!"

"Bakura! You'll wake Malik."

"I don't care! _I don't have to make him feel anything!_ His Ra damned _feelings_ aren't more important than mine damnit! Quit acting like you've forgotten him already!"

"That isn't fair! You're the one that decided to bring him here in the first place. Don't blame me that he looks like Marik and it makes you miss that cock up your ass!"

"_**Shut up!**_"

Malik clamped a hand over his own mouth as he heard the sounds of sudden movement and stomping coming his way.

"I won't let you take his place, you little shit!" Bakura shouted, giving the bundle of furs on the floor a swift kick.

Malik gasped, his own sound followed by the strike of hooves against rock.

"Are you ok?"

Malik turned and looked up in the dim light to find Yami standing near him, a sheet wrapped around his body revealing only one naked arm. "Yea." he hurried to reply, looking away from the older teen.

"Sorry." Yami gave him a small smile that never reached his eyes. "He brings out the worst in me."

Yami said no more to him, merely returned to the bed and Malik struggled to find rest before dawn.

In the morning Yami took Malik out to his brother's grave. Bakura was nowhere to be found.

"How did he die?"

"There's a group of bandits that roam the sands some way from here. But they've been getting closer lately, expanding their territory, and we've been fighting back. Three days ago we were caught in such a battle when the royal guard showed up. Apparently the bandits had crossed them too and we were caught in the crossfire. A hail of arrows came down on us from a high ridge and Marik couldn't get out in time. We lost Marik and his horse and mine going back for him. We had no idea they were coming."

Malik stared down at the crudely marked grave in solemn silence.

"You have to understand." Yami went on. "That Marik was very important to us. And especially to Bakura. I didn't mean what I said last night. It's not that way at all."

"Marik, he…he had sex with Bakura?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence followed but it was neither Malik nor Yami who broke it.

"And you."

They turned to find Bakura behind them, the horse grazing among the scarce blades of grass some way off. Bakura turned his head to the side, gaze set far in the distance.

Malik chuckled, a grin pulling at his lips from one end. "You guys are completely insane."

Bakura and Yami turned, not quite catching what was so funny.

"I can't believe my brother…he…" Malik was laughing still as the tears started to stream down his cheeks. "He was such a _shithead_. He said he was going to rule the world and have slaves and…I never thought he'd ever have anything worth…having. I never thought he'd ever die…"

Yami put a hand on Malik's shoulder, trying to comfort the teen but Malik grabbed his wrist, yanking it away. "He had it, you know," Malik said, turning to Yami, whose wrist he still held tightly "that monster inside of you that people say can devour souls. That they harvest in the capital for battle." Malik looked Yami square in the eyes and Yami felt himself falling. "I have it too."

Bakura yanked Malik's hand away from Yami none too gently with a scowl. "Open your eyes. That's guys not gonna give a shit about your weakling little inner-demons. If you could see what he's got you'd piss yourself." Bakura threw Malik's hand back to him and Malik looked back to Yami who gave him a sad smile. "You didn't know shit about Marik. And you don't know shit about us either."

* * *

The weeks that passed did little to settle Malik's soul. He pulled his own weight and did as he was told but it wasn't as if he felt he belonged there; it wasn't as if he felt any more alive. Bakura and Yami got used to having him around. Malik wished they hadn't because with each passing night, Bakura made less and less effort to keep his voice down while they weren't sleeping in that bed that his brother had fucked them in. If Malik was irritable in the mornings it wasn't his fault and it wasn't, as Bakura had suggested, just because he wanted to act like some pissy little girl. They treated him like a child; they went out at night without him, brought back jewels and silk without even asking him to come, touched each other in front of him as they sat around the cooking fire as though he wasn't even there. If Malik was irritable and short tempered it was entirely _their_ fault.

One day, he came across Bakura rooting through his treasure chest, throwing things over his shoulder as he went. Malik looked around, not finding Yami in the vicinity.

"Where's Yami?"

"Who knows." Bakura answered him offhandedly. "You seen that red knife of mine anywhere?"

"No."

Bakura often left various things laying around when he was drunk, only to go hunting for them later.

"Are you busy?"

"Are you _blind_?"

Malik considered his next sentence. "I want to go with you on your next raid."

Bakura stopped what he was doing and stood, turning to face Malik. "Fine."

"I'm not a kid you know."

"I _said_ fine."

"You treat me like one."

"You _act_ like one."

Malik closed the distance between them in two long strides and took Bakura by surprise, crushing his lips against Bakura's in an act of inexperience and desperation.

Bakura was more surprised than anything but he didn't take long to recover and took the younger teen firmly by the arms, turning them and forcing Malik back onto the pile of furs. Bakura smirked as he forced his way past Malik's lips, plundering his mouth with a vicious enthusiasm.

It was when Malik realized that he was trapped there that he began to struggle but it only seemed to encourage Bakura who reached between them to tear his pants down.

"Is this what you wanted?" Bakura asked, with a venomous enjoyment that Malik wasn't at all certain he should be trusting. "You only needed to ask nicely. Didn't that sister of yours ever teach you any manners?"

"Ah…"

Malik lost his chance to complain that quick as Bakura grabbed hold of him and Malik arched his back as the shock hit him.

* * *

Malik lay there on his back, staring at the hard rock of the ceiling above him while Bakura redressed himself, not quite sure what he should be thinking.

"You can sleep in the bed with us now. I assume you're through being stubborn." Bakura added, giving him a look and Malik had to wonder if Bakura had only been waiting for it to happen.

"Are we done yet?" Yami asked and Malik's face heated when he found the other leaning against the wall nearby.

"Enjoy the show?" Bakura asked, smirking back at his companion.

"Could have been better." Yami answered nonchalantly.

Bakura laughed. "Arrogant bastard. Nothing's as good without _you_, is it?"

"No." Yami agreed, shaking his head with a self-satisfied grin "No it's not." Yami pushed himself away from the wall and came to stand over Malik, looking down at the teen with interest.

Malik suddenly felt self-conscious, laying there with only his loose-fitting tanned pants after being with the lover of the man looking down on him.

Yami knelt down at Malik's head. "It's distasteful to be so jealous of someone who cared for you too."

Malik's face turned red and Yami smirked.

"It wasn't…"

Bakura kicked the bottom of the boy's foot. "Don't make excuses."

Malik sat up and looked away. "I'm glad…that you were there for him. I cared about him that much."

"We won't ever treat you like Marik." Yami said, sweeping the hair off the back of Malik's neck. "You won't ever replace him. But I think we can make room for Malik."

"We have to." Bakura said, ignoring them as he pulled his shirt over his head. "We've got too much food for two people."

Yami murmured his agreement from the back of Malik's neck as Malik tried to ignore the hand on his chest.

"You could give the kid a break." Bakura muttered. "It was his first time."

"At what, exactly?" Yami returned, moving back to let Malik fall back beneath him.

In response, Malik reached up, catching Yami's lips and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"What the hell." Bakura threw his shirt on the floor where Yami's soon joined it. "Just don't think we're gonna frickin' spoil the kid, alright."

Yami might have answered him, if he hadn't already been adding to Malik's "first time" list.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Bakura x Seto x Ryou


	41. Candleshipping

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: This pairing failed twice before I finally tuned into the right universe. Someday, I intended to write out the pairings that were not on the list and I may throw in a few of the failed attempts as omake. Personally, I liked the concept of this one.

Rating: T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #41 - "Live"

--------------------------------------------

_Candleshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto x Ryou)_

Heat wavered visibly in the air from the flames that were fast engulfing the laboratory. Thick, black smoke rose in plumes from the various computer consoles scattered about the room, their screens smashed and hard drives destroyed; not one had been spared.

Seto Kaiba, the head geneticist at his father's company, Kaiba Corporation, coughed as the smoke infiltrated his lungs in place of the air and watched as a white coated scientist across the room fell to the floor, blood spilling forth from his open mouth, small, round glasses cracked and sliding down his nose. He was joining his team; bodies lying haphazardly around him, doomed to burn to ash in this blazing inferno.

The flames shifted and Seto saw him then, at the center of the chaos, arm still extended outward toward the corpse before him, a malicious grin spread across his blood-speckled face, white hair flowing out behind him, stained and singed; Seto's perfect creation, corrupted, sabotaged. The anger pulsed in him red hot as the flames consuming everything around him. Then it turned, looked at him, and Seto watched as crimson eyes dulled to the deep brown he had seen in test runs and rolled back as the figure collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Seto scanned the flickering screen of his laptop computer as documents and information whizzed by at lightning speed. His fingers flew over the keys, disassembling his father's carefully constructed network of anti-hacking software as he hacked his way through the system growing more and more furious by the second. He should have known. He should have seen it coming. Nothing was ever _enough_ for his father. Not wealth or power or success. Seto had built the perfect weapon for him, created a _perfect_ being and presented it to him and behind his back the elder Kaiba had decided that somehow he could get _more_ from it. More power. More savage lust. More desire to destroy.

When Seto had first presented his creation, his perfect being whom he called Ryou to his father, Gozaburo Kaiba had not given him praise. No. Seto had received yet another lecture from the man. "_If a thing has no desire to kill it does not matter that it can, does it?"_ he had said. "_Animals must not only be bred to fight but must also be driven to fight."_ Ryou was too _human_, his father had said and Seto had argued that only the human intelligence could be molded into the perfect being. But he should have known. His father wanted nothing more than an obedient weapon and was not interested in witnessing any great achievements from the son he had already broken.

Seto slammed his fist against the keyboard. He'd seen enough.

Movement at the corner of his vision caught Seto's attention and he turned to find Ryou there, in the bedroom doorway at the far end of the room. He was calm, as if the events of the previous hours had not phased him. He crossed the room and knelt on the floor at Seto's side.

"What will you do with me now?"

He didn't seem afraid or remorseful or bitter; if anything, Seto noted a small hint of pity in Ryou's quite voice. Seto found that funny, somehow.

"Do you understand what's happened? What you did?" Seto made no attempt to soften the edge in his tone. His anger was not for Ryou and it was likely that Ryou understood that.

"It wasn't me."

Of all of the responses that Seto had foresaw, denial was not what he had expected to hear.

"There's someone else inside. I can't control him. Am I…useless to you now? I'm sorry, I wanted to make you proud." Ryou reached up tentatively and laid a hand lightly on Seto's knee.

In that moment, Seto saw the first opportunity of his life to chose the type of individual he himself wished to be without the influence of his father pulling at invisible strings. Seto had been a puppet in his father's shadow for too long.

Seto lay a hand in the soft strands of Ryou's hair. "You're human now. Congratulations. We're all corrupted." Seto smiled a cynical smile. His hand slid down the side of Ryou's face, cupping his pale cheek and guiding his creation to look up at him. "I think we're finished with Kaiba Corporation now."

Ryou nodded, understanding.

* * *

Gozaburo Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation slammed his fist hard on the surface of his large, oaken desk causing the subordinates in his vicinity to jump. "Find that traitorous son of mine, spare no resources! Seto," he hissed, venom dripping from the word as he looked down at his computer screen, which was flashing a warning: _A system-wide breech has occurred._ "everything with _my_ brand on it belongs to _me_!"

* * *

Seto watched as Ryou pulled the jeans he had bought for him over his hips and secured them in front. Perhaps it was more accurate to say that he was staring in Ryou's direction, lost in thought, planning his next move carefully in his mind. Ryou turned, interrupting Seto's view of the smooth, taught plane of his back, marred only by the KC logo tattooed on the back of his left shoulder, causing him to return to the scene before him, blinking as his eyes focused on the smaller male reaching for the shirt in his arms.

Ryou pulled the shirt over his wet hair and Seto reached out to pull the hair out of the shirt's collar for him.

"You can never return to your father's company because of me?" Ryou asked, shyly.

Seto's eyes steeled. "Ryou, you're going to help me take that company for myself. If I don't, father will come for you and you will become a tool to him. Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded and reached forward, fingering the KC logo stitched into the collar of Seto's black turtleneck. "You have my loyalty."

Seto nodded back. "Now I have some affairs to put in order. Stay here while I'm away and don't let anyone else in."

Ryou nodded again, watching as the brunette turned and strode from the room, snagging his long, white trench coat from the armchair on his way to the door.

The hotel room was silent. Ryou was sitting in one of the room's two armchairs, waiting for Seto to return when the sound of someone knocking at the door reverberated through the room. Ryou turned to look at the door as the sound continued.

"Seto," a voice said from behind the door "I know you're in there. Seto, it's Otogi, let me in! Seto, I have information about your father."

Ryou closed his eyes. Otogi was one of the few men that Seto had trusted, one of the few men that would likely help them now and he remembered the voice of the ebony haired man, that it sounded like the voice on the other side of the door now. But the sound was distorted somehow, just a little too…mechanical.

When Ryou's eyes opened, they were crimson and his lips curled upward into a dark grin. "Let me get the door for you, _Otogi_."

* * *

"_Ha ha. I didn't know you liked little boys Seto."_

"_Shut up, you! Get your mind out of the gutter."_

"_Hey, it was a compliment. I completely approve. Please allow me the honor of educating him on the real world."_

_Slender, slightly tanned fingers stroked Ryou's damp hair from his face approvingly and Ryou's head tilted, uncomprehending._

"_Keep your hands to yourself, Otogi." Seto's voice was withering and unconcerned. "Ryou is a perfect being. Far above _you_."_

"_I don't know anyone who'd want to be perfect." Otogi commented, brushing off Seto's enthusiasm of the subject. "Except you. Admit it Seto, what you really wanted was something to make _you_ perfect. Nobody can do that."_

"_I didn't ask your opinion on the subject." It was clear from Seto's icy tone that he wished the conversation closed._

_Otogi smiled a secret smile to Ryou behind Seto's back. "Now you take care of him, Ryou." he said. "And don't learn how to live from him because nobody ever taught him that either."_

"_What is "_live_"?" Ryou had only been conscious twice before and speaking was something he only did when necessary._

_Otogi grinned. "It means to love something."_

* * *

When Seto rounded the corner and came in sight of the hallway in which his hotel room was located, he froze, blue eyes narrowing. The scene in front of him might have been unassuming - an empty hallway lighted appropriately; nothing was out of place - if not for the blood spattered across the wall opposite his door. He wondered how many others had seen it.

Seto wasted no time in closing the remaining distance to his room and swung the unlocked door open to find his creation seated in one of the room's armchairs, turned to give him an unobstructed view of the doorway. Crimson eyes regarded him levelly and Seto instantly knew that he was seeing the _other person inside_ that Ryou had talked about. Seto's eyes darted to the side, where a pile of bodies was stacked neatly in a corner with a separate pile of automatic and specialty weapons nearby. Slowly Seto closed the door behind him.

The white haired male before him allowed a humoring grin to pull slowly at his lips. "We had guests." he said, indicating the bodies in the corner with a dismissing wave of a hand.

Seto followed his gesture for a better look, noticing for the first time the KC logo that decorated the collars of their dark uniforms.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." the creation that was not Ryou continued calmly, as though it wasn't imperative for them to leave that place _right now_. "I am Bakura."

Seto refrained from telling him that he was nothing, he was a mistake, an imperfection inflicted upon his creation by the dogs of a greedy, power-mad individual who was about to lose his company.

"And Ryou?"

Bakura's eyes lit as if he were pleased Seto had asked. "He's here." Bakura said, tapping the side of his head. "Only slightly damaged." Bakura added, pulling down the neck of his blue shirt, stretching the material to reveal a crude, bloodied bandage over his shoulder. "Sorry about that."

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you do?"

Bakura reached out to the end table nearby, picking up a tiny tracking chip covered in blood. "I also found the rest of these in your clothing." he said, adding the bloody chip to a small pile of clean ones.

Seto's hand rose to the collar of his shirt, and down to the lapel of his trench coat, feeling the familiar logo and cursing himself for overlooking such an obvious tactic.

"I grow stronger." Bakura said, and to Seto, it sounded _almost_ like a warning. "But using my power drains me. You will protect my weaker self who lives for you and I will kill for you."

Seto considered his options but while he was thinking, Bakura released his hold on Ryou and Ryou's brown eyes closed as he slumped over in the chair.

* * *

Seto moved Ryou to an apartment he had kept in reserve, a safe house he had always known he might one day need. Plotting a hostile takeover of his father's company was no easy task. It involved a lot of money, technology, and time. Fortunately, he had gotten started at the age of ten and things were nearly in place now.

"Seto." Ryou said, behind the blue glow of a laptop screen.

Seto took a moment to respond, scanning the numbers flying across his own screen opposite Ryou.

"Hmm?"

"The final virus is in place. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There is only one right way to build my future." Seto said, azure eyes like steel rising above the light of his screen. "My way."

* * *

The legality of the issue was that Ryou was the property of the company, which lay in the hands of Gozaburo Kaiba, and that Seto Kaiba was in possession of stolen property. But legalities could work in Seto's favor too. The creation of Ryou, by Kaiba Corporation, headed by Gozaburo Kaiba, was in itself against the law, hence the reason that Gozaburo had sent his own private security division to apprehend them. Gozaburo could no more accuse Seto of ill doing than claim Ryou as his own. And Ryou was Seto's greatest asset.

Ryou pulled the zipper of his black trench coat to his neck and turned to watch Seto don his contrasting white trench coat.

"After today," Ryou asked "what will you do?"

Seto wondered if Ryou were contemplating his own future or if it were merely curiosity that compelled him to ask.

Seto lifted the silver metal briefcase containing all of the things they might need during their _visit_. "I was thinking about starting a toy company."

* * *

"Seto-san!"

The secretary seemed surprised to see him. He didn't bother to wonder how his father had explained away his absence.

"I'll be visiting with my father now. Buzz me up and see that we aren't disturbed."

"But Seto-san!" the secretary shouted to his back as he made his way to the executive elevator, Ryou at his side. "Kaiba-san is in a meeting!"

Seto ignored her and rather than argue, she hurried to buzz the elevator doors open for him.

Seto did not bother to knock on his way into Gozaburo Kaiba's private investors meeting. Seto felt it was a pity that he was not faster than the paging system. His father was closing the meeting when he arrived, prepared to face him, and any shock he may have had at his son's impromptu arrival had long faded.

Businessmen nodded slightly to him as they were forced to weave around himself and Ryou on their way to the door and when they had all gone, only then did Gozaburo speak to him.

"I have to admit, Seto, that I did not expect you to return what you had stolen from me." Gozaburo said, his eyes never leaving Ryou as he spoke. "You get more and more pathetic each time I see you." At this he locked eyes with Seto, his amicable tone dropping flat, and Seto shook off the urge to strangle him. Instead, he resigned himself to the game and smiled, albeit a stressed smile.

"Your senility keeps getting worse, old man. You did this to yourself. I gave you something perfect, but it wasn't good enough for you was it? You had to twist it and corrupt it in your image, the way you corrupt everything else."

"Let me guess," Gozaburo interrupted, unconcerned by Seto's accusation "the way I corrupted _you_?"

Seto's glare intensified, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Never on your best day could you control what you've created. _Anything_ you've created."

Gozaburo laughed and Seto was taken aback by the sound. "Seto, Seto, Seto…" he chided. "When have you ever known me to put all of my eggs in _one_ basket?"

A door Seto had not noticed slid aside across the room, revealing Otogi, a heavy, shamed look in his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

It was all he could say before a deeply tanned hand fell hard on his shoulder, shoving him lightly aside. Otogi did not raise his eyes as his back hit the wall and the individual behind him stepped forward.

Seto gasped and Ryou's eyes widened in terror at the man that stepped into the room and into the light; tanned skin and wild, unruly blonde hair seemed the perfect compliment to his wild, violet eyes. But it was not his physical appearance that shocked them so, it was the state of him that prompted even Seto into taking an unconscious step back. His eyes were wide open, staring at them with pinprick pupils, grin wide, all too happy to see them, tongue hanging from the side of his open mouth. He looked like a rabid animal hyped on speed and he looked eager to tear them apart.

"You see, Seto," Gozaburo went on, a smug grin pulling at one end of his mouth "any experiment can be replicated."

"How dare you call that _thing_ a reproduction of _my_ work!" Seto snapped, angrily.

"Improvement then," Gozaburo conceded "you see, subject two is both faster and stronger than subject one; a true killer. Imagine a hundred of these on a battlefield." Gozaburo laughed, throwing his head back with the sickening sound.

Seto could imagine it. A blood bath. He cringed involuntarily.

"You have two choices Seto, give me the experiment now so that I might have it for study or I will have to settle with whatever's left."

At this Ryou stepped forward. "Seto has not come here to negotiate my welfare." His head was held high, voice level. "He has come to take this company for himself."

Seto had pictured this so much differently. It would only take ten seconds on one of his father's computers to infect his entire system with the virus he had spent years perfecting. It was supposed to have already been done by now. But he had not counted on his father having a completed soldier ready for battle. Any move now could spell disaster.

"I'm a sporting man, Seto." Gozaburo said at length. "This child is the accumulation of your life's work so let us pit that against my own subject. How can you expect to lead my company if you are not better than me? We shall see who is best suited to lead this company into the future…and who is gutter trash."

Seto hesitated, but only for a moment. "Bakura." His eyes had steeled, his voice firm and strong. "Did you not say that you would kill for me? Have you not heard what this man plans to do to your other self? I shall protect him by sending you to honor your word."

For a moment, his only answer was silence but then, a low chuckle sounded in the room and it took Gozaburo a moment to realize that it was coming from the white haired experiment. "Seto!" the experiment shouted, and for the first time, Gozaburo got a glimpse of the monster he had created. "Do not forget this; you cannot manipulate me. I _allow_ it."

Bakura turned back to gaze at Seto over one shoulder and Seto's eyes narrowed. He never liked to be challenged. But Bakura afforded him no more attention, turning back to his fellow experiment. "Speed and muscles don't make up for intelligence." he said, distaste showing in his tone.

"I'd concern myself with keeping your own brain if I were you." the tanned subject returned.

On that note, Gozaburo led them down to a vacant observation room in the sublevel. Otogi did not raise his gaze the entire trip but stood and walked next to his creation in silence and the thought crossed Seto's mind that it was a wonder the beast didn't turn on him. Otogi didn't seem concerned, but whether that was because he didn't care or because he knew that wasn't going to happen for some reason, Seto couldn't tell. He really couldn't blame Otogi for the things he had been made to do but it was obvious that Otogi blamed himself. When this was all over, and Gozaburo Kaiba was out of the picture, Otogi could redeem himself then.

Gozaburo, Seto, and Otogi watched from behind an observation wall as Bakura and his opponent faced each other in the room below.

The larger man attacked first, lunging at Bakura who had to actually run to get out of the way, herding the blonde to one wall. Bakura ran up the wall far enough to flip himself over his opponent's head but instead of crashing into the wall, the blonde man turned on a dime and swung out at Bakura. Bakura met his fist with the blade of a knife, sending droplets of blood flying to splatter his opponent's face as his fist slid off the knife.

"He has a name." Otogi said suddenly, eyes glued to the battle below. If anything, the blood only seemed to drive the blonde forward and his wounded right hand didn't prevent him from striking out with it. "His name is Marik."

Seto didn't reply but Gozaburo turned on Otogi. "I don't recall giving you permission to fraternize with _my_ investment."

Otogi ignored him.

"He's going to lose."

Below them, Bakura was doubled over, Marik's fist buried in his gut. Another punch sent him flying across the room to land in a heap on the floor.

"I find that hard to believe." Gozaburo commented flatly but Bakura had risen to his feet and spit the blood from his mouth and was already on the move.

Marik swung an arm out and the air in front of Bakura exploded, sending him flying back again. Another swinging gesture and Bakura was hit again with the heated impact. Marik kept the explosions coming, not giving Bakura a chance to escape them.

Seto's hand clenched and unclenched with every hit as his eyes followed the battle. _Don't lose._

Bakura screamed and threw his arms out, hitting Marik with a force strong enough to throw him to the floor and knock the air from his lungs.

"_Congratulations!_" he yelled, advancing quickly. "You _pissed me off!_"

Another attack had Marik screaming, blood trickling down from his nose, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Marik struggled to his feet. Behind him, Marik found a panel in the wall and tore it back, uncovering a mass of wires and a keypad.

Marik flung the panel at Bakura and fired his energy blast after it, hitting the piece of metal and shattering it, sending shrapnel toward Bakura who could only throw up an arm in a vague attempt to cover his face.

Bakura screamed as the shards of metal sliced into his skin and buried themselves deep.

Seto's fist slammed against the observation glass and he pushed himself back in frustration, running for the door. For a moment Otogi was torn between watching the fight and following him but by the time Seto reached the door, he was only a step behind, Gozaburo's laughter ringing in his ears.

By the time they had thrown the door of the empty lab room open, Bakura had struck back. Marik was pressed back against the wall. This time, blood ran down from his eyes as well as his nose, looking morbidly like tears of blood, as he struggled to simply lift his arm toward Bakura. Bakura had pulled the wires from the panel Marik had opened and they sparked in his hand with malicious intent.

"_NO!_" Otogi yelled, passing Seto as he raced across the room and threw himself over Marik. "Please stop. Don't kill him. Please."

"Fool." Marik managed; the last thing he could say before he passed out.

Seto watched as his appearance softened, hair falling limp and looked up to find Bakura watching them with an odd expression. Bakura let the wires fall from his hand and limped toward Seto slowly.

"Don't let him wake up like this."

Seto nodded in understanding as Bakura slumped forward into the brunette's waiting arms. Seto watched as his features softened into the likeness he was most familiar with and looked down to find Otogi gently stroking his creation's hair, the blonde head situated in his lap.

"Never again." Seto whispered to himself and looked to the place where he knew observers could see in. "Never."

Behind the observation window, the room was empty.

* * *

Seto looked down on the glimmering lights of the city sprawled below his office window. His father had vanished on that day nearly a year ago and the world had not heard from him since. Seto knew that one day he may turn up and that he was not truly free of Gozaburo Kaiba, but in the mean time, he had taken control of Kaiba Corporation and done just as he'd intended. No longer did Kaiba Corporation manufacture weapons and experiment in genetic manipulation, although Seto did sometimes stray into personal projects, feeling it would be a waste of his intelligence not to. Kaiba Corporation, opening anew at the stroke of seven AM the next morning, would soon become Japan's leading gaming manufacturer. It was partly to screw Gozaburo over by succeeding in the exact opposite way his father had trained him for, but mostly because Seto had never been allowed to have fun and gaming had always fascinated him.

Ryou's soft footsteps reached Seto's ears as the other came to stand beside him on the shadowed blue carpet in front of the large paneled windows. Ryou was silent for a moment, then breeched a subject that Seto had been putting off, partially because of the awkwardness of knowing that it had taken him an obscene length of time to realize it, but mostly because it was the one subject for which his extensive knowledge was completely useless.

"I love you."

"I know."

Ryou nodded, as though that in itself were enough. He was looking out the windows and Seto was getting used to having him there, at his side.

Maybe it wasn't enough for Seto.

He turned to Ryou, bent down to his height, and pressed his lips against Ryou's.

Ryou returned his kiss, opened his mouth for Seto, and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pressing his body comfortingly into Seto's own.

And if, for just a moment, Seto imagined that Ryou pressed back a little harder than Ryou would, plundered Seto's mouth in a manner Ryou was not known for, it did not stop Seto from kissing him because kissing Ryou made Seto feel more alive than he had ever felt, and Seto figured it was time that they both, all three of them, began to live.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Sugoroku x Yugi. Don't expect a high rating on that one. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	42. Cardshipping

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I wonder how many people are brave enough to actually read this one. ...How many of you trust me that much? I'm so happy that reviews for this have topped 150 now! You guys are so wonderful! I'm glad for all of you. I was up very early this morning (very early to me) so I thought I'd get this up sooner rather than later. The bathroom is getting extended and I stepped on a nail in the yard while picking up debris. That wouldn't have been so bad, except that, like ten seconds earlier I had been warned about them and told I should have shoes on instead of the sandals I was wearing. Now I feel so stupid...and in pain.

Rating: PG-T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #42 - "Carried Away"

--------------------------------------------

_Cardshipping (Sugoroku x Yuugi)_

It had all started with a simple question.

"Grandpa, do you know how to dance?"

Sugoroku's eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. "Do I know how to dance?" he scoffed, his tone saying that Yugi was in for a whale of a bragging session. "Why in my day, they used to call me the _Lord of the Dance_!"

Yugi had the grace not to comment.

"Folks would come from miles around just to see your grandpa at a dance party! The girls couldn't get enough of me and the boys…they were so jealous they all looked at me red in the face!"

Perhaps they had been embarrassed… Yugi said nothing.

"What dance in particular did you want to learn? The waltz, the foxtrot, the tango? Or maybe the moonwalk or the robot? I know them all!"

Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Well, it's just, Anzu invited me to this formal thing she got invited to and…I really don't know any formal dances. I don't want to embarrass her. I want to be there for Anzu whenever I can."

Sugoroku nodded sagely, likely imagining Anzu in a low cut ball gown, if Yugi knew his grandfather.

"Yes." he said, continuing to nod. "It wouldn't do for you to disappoint a lady. Alright, then!" Sugoroku held out his hands expectantly and Yugi took them, stepping forward to mirror his grandfather's stance.

Sugoroku hummed loudly, leading Yugi through basic steps, his grandson concentrating on memorizing the steps.

"I used to go dancing with your grandmother every Saturday night." Sugoroku said, reminiscing.

Yugi smiled. His grandfather was always happiest when speaking of his grandmother.

"Your grandmother was known as the _Salsa Queen_ but just between you and me, she danced a mean tango too."

Sugoroku switched dances in mid-step and Yugi was really having too much fun to complain. Sugoroku closed his eyes, reliving the days of his youth, dancing to a fast beat that only he could hear, leading Yugi across the floor of the card shop, their hands held together, arms stretched away from them in a dramatic pose. His grandfather pranced across the room and Yugi had to bite back a laugh.

As the song in his head came to a close, Sugoroku dipped Yugi low and bent forward, pressing his lips against his partner's with a resounding smack…the sound seemed to confuse him and Sugoroku opened his eyes to find Yugi staring back at him in shock. Sugoroku straightened, stepping back a few paces, coughed into his fist and nodded curtly.

"Yes, well, as you can see, that's how it's done."

Yugi nodded dumbly.

… "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."

Sugoroku nodded with him. "Good idea."

Yugi nodded again and turned to head upstairs to wash his mouth and silence the raucous laughter in his head.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Marik x Bakura x Seto. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	43. Carmenshipping

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Yet another strange style here but I'm sure you all know the characters well enough to be able to follow along.

Rating: M

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #43 - "The Conundrum of Regret"

--------------------------------------------

_Carmenshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Seto)_

"You disgust me."

It was true. Nothing truer.

But they were already in bed.

"I've had enough of your lowbrow blackmail techniques."

It sickened him, that they could manage to use getting into bed as blackmail for getting into bed.

But there he was.

"This is never going to happen again, do you hear me?"

But it was. Of course it was.

The thumb rubbing lazy circles into his thigh was testament enough.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

This was an every night thing. He was used to it by now.

That didn't mean that he didn't want to hurry it up.

"Listening to you whine every night is tiring."

And it was. Exhausting.

As though their previous activity wasn't draining enough.

"If you've still got that much energy, why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use?"

He could go again. A guy couldn't let a little thing like _death_ slow him down.

Not when it came to Seto.

* * *

Marik enjoyed listening to his two lovers argue too much to interrupt their semi-nightly ritual.

Who would want to fuck a guy who didn't have anything to say about it?

If you were fucking Seto Kaiba, you could be sure you wouldn't be bored.

Marik enjoyed Seto's surprised yelp.

He enjoyed it almost as much as the taste of Seto in his mouth. Or maybe more.

It was a toss up because Seto was just so much fun to screw with. Either way.

Marik ignored Seto's grunted, half-hearted complaints and Bakura's jealous comments.

He'd already done this for Seto once tonight. But he wasn't playing favorites.

Seto just happened to be in front of him at the time.

* * *

"Marik, damn you… _AH!_ Shit…"

"Seto, hand me the goddamn lubricant! I call top."

"_You_, Bakura, not the goddamn vibrator this time!"

"Don't _stop_, you psycho! You started this, now finish it!"

"Don't get impatient. _AHH! _**WARNING!** Shit-head! Umm…"

"Don't fucking complain. You know you like it."

"Then fuck me damnit, don't just stand there and talk about it!"

"How the hell did I ever get involved with you two _animals_?!"

"You love it."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Seto had no idea what compelled him,

time and time again,

to degrade himself this way.

He always regretted it in the morning

when he had to go to work,

when he had to endure the paparazzi.

Hell, Seto regretted it while he was _doing_ it.

The uncertainty of whether or not he would have if not for those things was what kept him coming back.

Because Seto understood that it was not Marik, not Bakura, but himself who most often held him back and Seto Kaiba would not allow _anyone_, including himself, to stop him from doing what he liked…even if it was something he regretted.

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Atemu x Touzokou (Thief King Bakura). As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	44. Casteshipping

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I think this one might disappoint some people because of the rating... Some of you might have been hoping for an M but Touzokou's hatred of the throne just wouldn't allow for that without heavy backstory between these two.

Rating: PG-T

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #44 - "The Mentality of Adolescence"

--------------------------------------------

_Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Doroboo Bakura) _

Atem's lungs heaved in his chest. His heart pounded against his ribcage and a breathy laugh escaped his parted lips as he pressed himself against the wall of a building in the marketplace, a small fist holding together the cloak covering his colorful hair tightly.

Seth would be so mad when he caught him. But it was Seth's own fault that he was all alone now. If Seth had gone with him, like he'd asked, instead of being so uptight, he wouldn't be alone.

Atem turned his head this way and that, looking all around and taking everything in excitedly. He wasn't going to waste much time worrying about Seth. Now that he'd snuck out of the palace, Seth couldn't do anything about it but find him. He couldn't possibly tell anyone that he'd misplaced the twelve year old prince of all Egypt. It sounded entertaining when Atem thought of it that way.

Keeping a tight hold on his cloak, Atem proceeded to give himself the royal tour. Atem snickered at the joke in his head. All around him people were shouting out their wares and bargains. Atem's wide eyes took it all in with wonder. He wanted to experience things like normal people sometimes, but Atem wasn't stupid. He skirted the edge of the crowd and stayed in the shadows of buildings and tents. Bad things would happen if he were recognized, even if everyone there got on their knees and bowed to him, _bad things_ would happen when word reached his father's ears.

Atem had gotten a few coins from one of the servants in exchange for a tiny jewel of his. The two were hardly equal but it was worth it to Atem because neither one really meant anything to him but the coins could be spent without suspicion on things he couldn't find in the palace.

Down the street a ways, Atem noticed a game stall and his eyes went wide with excitement. There were even people playing a dice game with astragali and _gambling_ in front of the stall. Atem loved to play dice but he was never permitted to _gamble_. He was so excited he bounced on his feet as he watched but just as he was about to make his way over, a boy rounded the stall in front of him at breakneck speed. He was looking back over his shoulder and Atem was so startled that he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The boy collided with him and they both fell together in a heap of tangled limbs on the packed earth below.

No sooner had they hit the ground than an irate stall keeper rounded the corner after the boy, shouting and waving his fist in the air. The boy wasted no time disentangling himself from Atem and stumbling on. Atem followed in a panic. If that shop keep got a hold of him, he would be punished by his father for sneaking away from the palace.

Atem was too concerned with his own problems to realize that he was actually following after the boy, probably a thief, who had collided with him. It hadn't escaped the boy, though. He reached back and grabbed hold of Atem's wrist, pulling him roughly around a sharp corner.

Atem gasped at the unexpected contact but before he could protest, the air was knocked from his lungs as his body collided harshly with the stone blocks of a squat building. The boy was in front of him, a hand covering his mouth, before Atem could even think. From the corner of his vision, Atem saw the shop keep run by their hiding place and when he'd gone, the boy slowly stepped away.

"If you scream, I'll cut out your tongue." the boy warned.

Atem nodded silently and the boy pulled his hand back, eyeing him sternly. It was Atem's first real glimpse of the boy. He, too, was wearing a cloak; the same tan color as Atem's but far more worn, and dirty. The tufts of hair that Atem could see were a light color. He couldn't tell exactly what the original color of his hair had been, for the shadows and the great amount of dust that had collected in it. One thing was clear. It had never been black. Atem pushed that thought aside. This boy's hair was no less distinct than his own. He didn't want the other to take an interest in who he might be, so it was safer that he take no interest himself.

The boy scrutinized him with narrowed, intense violet eyes. "What's a noble like you doing running from the shop keeps anyway?" he asked and Atem started. He tried to step back but found he was still trapped between the boy and the wall behind him.

"H…how did you…"

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Atem's wrist again, holding it up for him to see. "Your fingernails." he said, as if Atem was the dumbest person he had ever seen. "There's no dirt under 'em and they're manicured. Not to mention these pretty pampered hands have never seen a minute of work since you were _born_." He shook Atem's wrist in front of him as if to make his point.

Atem frowned and yanked his arm away. "That isn't true at all. My teacher once made me plant an entire row of lettuce in the gardens for my agricultural lesson."

The boy looked the tiniest bit amused at that. "I rest my case."

Atem flushed with embarrassment. "For _your_ information, sneaking out into the marketplace on my own is _punishable!_"

The boy snorted, a grin pulling at the side of his face. "With what? No dinner before bed? No dessert?"

Atem's eyes narrowed further. He could tell when he was being made fun of.

"Bet you've never ever talked back to anybody before. Never sassed your daddy? Never took deserts before dinner? Never got kissed? Huh? No?" The boy broke into laughter and Atem's face burned red at knowing that laughter was at his expense.

"You're a stupid boy!" Atem shouted, fists balled at his sides. "You don't know _anything_! I _can't _sass my daddy because I don't see him long enough to sass him and I have _too_ snuck deserts and you aren't that much older than me, you've never been kissed _either_!"

"I'm fifteen, course I been kissed! I'm a man! You're just a little kid. Don't compare yourself to me."

The boy turned his head to the side in a huff and Atem marveled up at him. Was it possible that he'd been too sheltered from the world? Could this street boy really be _cooler_ than him? Could he have really done more in just those three extra years than the future prince of all Egypt? Atem had the sudden urge to stomp his foot on the ground but triumphantly resisted the urge. Taking things and sassing people was one thing, completely unfit behavior for someone with the blessing of the gods due to them. But kissing was something altogether different.

"I'm no little kid." Atem protested. "I could kiss anybody I wanted to…if I wanted to. It's just…I haven't found anybody worthy of kissing me yet." he nodded as an afterthought.

The boy raised one platinum eyebrow at him in clear disbelief. "Awful high and mighty aren't we? You couldn't even get a poor whore with an attitude like that. I sure hope you've got brothers and sisters to carry on that golden bloodline of yours cause I don't think you're likely to get any practice like that. Aaand if you don't have practice…well, nobody worth anything wants to waste time kissing a man with no practice in it." The boy shook his head sadly, clicking his tongue in pity.

Was he right? Atem had to wonder. The pharaoh was supposed to be perfect at everything he did. They didn't teach him these things in his lessons. _How to plant lettuce?! What pharaoh on Earth needed to know how to plant __**lettuce**__?_

"I _suppose_" the boy went on "since I'm so _knowledgeable_ and you ain't…and since we can't have you venturing out into the harsh, grown-up world all unawares as you are, that I could give you a free lesson if you'd like. Unless, of course, you're _afraid_ of kissin' a _man_ like me, that is…"

Atem snorted in fury at the other boy. "I'm not afraid of you! I don't care if you _have_ kissed before. You're probably really _bad_ at it. And if I tried, I bet I'd be better than you at it the very first time!"

The boy looked unimpressed. "You know, it isn't really my life's goal to go around kissing little boys in the city. Having said that, you couldn't beat me at anything if your life depended on it."

"So prove it!" Atem challenged.

The boy eyed him for a moment and Atem changed his mind. He _really _needed to learn not to be so competitive all the time. He didn't really want to kiss a boy he'd just met in the marketplace but one thing had led to another and then…Atem swallowed. It was too late to change his mind.

The boy took a deep breath and reached forward, tilting his chin up with one hand. He tilted it slightly to the side until he was satisfied and Atem felt like an idiot and then leaned down and pressed his lips against the twelve year old's, pressing firmly.

It wasn't so bad as Atem had imagined but before he could analyze it further, the boy pulled back and Atem could just make out the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"There's more to it but… that part's only allowed for us grown-ups, so…maybe when you grow up some more…"

The boy was backing away and Atem reached forward, grabbing onto his cloak.

"What…what is your life's goal?"

It wasn't like he wanted to _find_ this boy again some day. It wasn't like he'd really _enjoyed_ the kiss. But he couldn't ask the boy his name, so…

"I'm going to kill the man who murdered my parents."

The words were so deeply spoken, so dark, that Atem dropped the cloth from his hand in shock.

The boy turned back, and the darkness in his eyes made Atem gasp.

"Someday soon I'm going to be a thief and a killer. So strong that nobody can stop me. But you don't have to worry. It doesn't have anything to do with you. I'll even save that kiss, just for you."

The boy pulled his hood down, hiding his face in shadow and Atem watched as he disappeared from the alley. When he followed after and looked into the crowd, the boy was gone.

Atem wandered back to the games stall and crouched down to watch the dice game in progress. When the announcer called for betters Atem raised his arm and dug under his cloak for his small pouch of coins only to find it gone. For a moment, he searched for it frantically but it was obvious that he wasn't going to find it.

Atem scowled. That guy had even _told_ him he was a thief. Atem didn't know whether he should be more disgusted with the thief or with himself. And then, as if on cue, Seth's voice rose above the rolling dice.

"There you are! Gambling in the street!"

Atem rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you! How am I supposed to look out for you when you run off like this? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

Atem let Seth pull him to his feet and drag him along, muttering angrily to himself.

Some day he was going to see that boy again. He didn't care if he was a thief or a killer or whatever. He was going to punch that guy good. Atem's narrowed eyes burned into the back of Seth's head. That guy probably saw Seth wandering around and pointed him straight to the game stall too, the jerk.

Atem couldn't wait to see that guy again. Someday when they were both older. Wouldn't he be surprised he'd stolen from the prince of all Egypt? Atem grinned to himself as Seth pulled him along. That guy'd be _real_ surprised to see him, then, wouldn't he?

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up is Seto x Seth x Jounouchi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	45. Castleshipping

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Bad news. This is the last finished one I've got and I've been stuck/lazy/doing other fics for a while now. So...I WILL continue to post these...just maybe not regularly.

Rating: G-PG

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #45 - "Precious"

--------------------------------------------

_Castleshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya x Seto) _

_Jounouchi was just there until things cooled off at home. He only accepted Seth's offer temporarily. He wasn't…invested._

"Your self-serving attitude sickens me, _Seto_! You learn nothing from your past! You are a fool."

"Don't you dare lecture me in _my_ house! You don't know anything about the world today, about what it takes to survive here, to get ahead. The past is meant to be learned from and overcome, not to be the basis for the future."

_And if Jououchi felt a bit of his heart tugged away by them as they each walked away in opposite directions, it was only the sense of déjà vu that made his eyes burn._

"Hey Jounouchi." Yugi's worried expression made Jounouchi ashamed to be burdening him. Jounouchi was always burdening Yugi with his problems. "It's kind of late. What's wrong?"

"Can I just spend the night?" Those days had passed since he'd moved out of his father's apartment and into Seto's mansion. "It isn't a school night. I brought video games."

Yugi stepped aside. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his friend's company. He just didn't enjoy his friend's unhappiness.

* * *

"Seto, have you seen Katsuya around lately? I can't seem to find him."

"I'm not that mutt's keeper!" Seto snapped, throwing the current financial printout onto the coffee table in front of him as Seth joined him in the living room.

Seth's eyes followed the paper down, noting how little Seto seemed to care for it at the moment. "I've told you not to insult him."

"Yea, well, too bad."

"Call him with your mobile summoner."

"…"

"Seto?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's late. None of the servants have seen him."

"He can take care of himself."

Seto reached for his financial report once more but Seth's hand pinned it to the table before he could grab it and Seto afforded the other a harsh glare.

"It isn't like him."

"You've obviously spoken with the servants. Get one of _them_ to call him."

"This is _your_ duty."

"_This_ is my duty." Seto returned levelly, tugging at the paper beneath Seth's hand.

"You cannot continue to do this." Seth said lowly, for only Seto to hear. "You must tell him that he is precious to you or you will lose him forever."

Seto did not look at him, instead choosing to focus his gaze on the ever-important daily printout beneath his hand. "And then you? You'll choose him?"

Seth closed his eyes and sighed deeply, lowering his forehead inches from Seto's. "I am with you. I will never break my promise to you. No matter what you do. But could you let him go? He'll take a piece of you with him. And of me. And you are too incomplete to lose any more of yourself, Seto."

Seto let the moment pass. He was always doing those little things, waiting that extra moment, just to make sure they wouldn't change their minds, if given the chance. Then, slowly, he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"He's probably here somewhere. You just missed him."

But he hit the speed dial button anyway, putting the phone on speaker and holding it out for them both to hear.

'Hey! You've reached Jounouchi "Joey" Katsuya, the third best duelist in the world! Leave me a message and I'll see what I can do.'

Seto waited for the beep but flipped the phone closed before he could be expected to leave a message.

"He never charges his phone. It's probably dead."

"Try the speakers." Seth declared, already on his way to the com system button.

Seto wanted to argue, but Seth wouldn't have listened anyway. It wasn't as though pushing a button and talking into a speaker was too complicated for the Egyptian. Seto didn't understand why _he_ should have to do these things. It also vaguely registered in his mind that perhaps it was unhealthy to feel better about it just for having run the argument through his mind.

Seto pushed the button for the house's com system. It had originally been put into place for calling the servants. Seto had always hated the thing, preferring a more discreet method of communication but he supposed if he didn't use it at least once in a great while then there was no point in having it.

" Paging Jounouchi Katsuya. Please report to the service desk. Your mother hen is throwing a hissy fit."

Seth was glaring at him again, but Seto was amused.

They waited several minutes but no one came.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Seto was just curious.

"After dinner. Before I came to see you."

"We fight all the time." Seto was shaking his head. He was already ten steps ahead. Always.

"All of the vehicles are in the garage. The driver hasn't seen him."

"He'd walk." Jounouchi was just stubborn enough, stupid enough. "Or get a cab. He'd be at Yugi's."

Seto pulled his phone out again and dialed Yugi's number. Sugoroku picked up after three rings.

"Moshi moshi. *yawn* Motou residence."

"Is Katsuya there?" Seto didn't believe in wasting time.

"Jounouchi? No. I don't _think_ so. Is he missing?"

"Make sure!" Seto also didn't believe in patience.

Sugoroku got grumpy and Seto could hear him getting out of bed. "Do you know it's after midnight down here? _You _might be able to run around the clock but I'm too old to stay awake all night. I have to open the shop in the morning, you know. Are you going to help me do that? No?" Sugoroku's voice trailed off as he padded down the hall and Seto rolled his eyes, trying to will the old man to hurry up.

Sugoroku opened Yugi's bedroom door. The lights were off. He wasn't about to wake Yugi to find out if Jounouchi was sleeping next to him. The floor was empty so he closed the door and glared at his cordless phone.

"He's not here."

Seto hung up and proceeded to wake each and every one of Jounouchi's other friends starting with Honda and finally coming to a stop at Mai, who he discovered was, in fact, in New York City and not even in Japan.

Next Seto woke his servants, who weren't any happier about it than Sugoroku had been but faked it much better, and sent them out to check all-night stores and roadsides. Unable to wait for them to return, Seto set out himself, Seth in tow, to check his office building. Jounouchi wasn't exactly a regular there, but he did stop by every now and then.

"You are being punished." Seth declared when they didn't find Jounouchi anywhere in Kaiba Corporation. "I am being punished. The gods are displeased with me. I've not done enough."

"Enough _what_?" Seto didn't want to know. He didn't even want to think about this. He didn't want to waste time arguing. "Shut up. This isn't your fault. Gods don't spirit people away anymore. Only people do that."

Seto called the police this time.

"What the hell do you mean I can't file a missing person's report for 24 hours?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to or how much I've donated to this department?! Get your asses out of bed and find him damnit! What the hell are you getting paid for?!"

* * *

Jounouchi was pouring orange juice for himself and Yugi when Sugoroku walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh, hello Jounouchi. I didn't know you were here."

Jounouchi scooted Yugi's cup across the table for him and passed Sugoroku the juice. "Yea, sorry about that."

"Oh, no need to apologize." Sugoroku chuckled. "Seto called looking for you last night but I didn't see you so I told him you weren't here."

"Musta been when I went to the bathroom." Jounouchi shrugged, taking a bite from his toast. "I'm actually surprised he even noticed I wasn't around."

Sugoroku poured himself a glass of orange juice and turned on the small tv on the kitchen counter for the morning news.

"_The manhunt continues this morning for missing teen Jounouchi Katsuya, missing for over seven hours now. Police are scouring Domino for the teenager who seems to have vanished without a trace. Hold on, we've just gotten conformation that the FBI and national guard are moving in to take over the search."_

Yugi, Jounouchi, and Sugoroku stared at the tv set open mouthed, watching as police and their dogs crossed the scene in their search.

* * *

Seto was used to functioning on far too few hours of sleep but when he happened to catch sight of himself in the glass exterior of a downtown building, the sight was startling. He sighed and the sound was less a sigh and more an exhale of trapped breath. It only made Seto's already throbbing headache increase to hear it.

"What am I doing, Seth? What's going on here?"

Seth set a comforting hand on his other's shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong, my light. Words are important, but actions are even more important. This is merely the proof of your attachment. I know that when we find Katsuya he will know with certainty how precious he is to you."

Seto was too exhausted to argue. His cell phone, clutched in his hand, rang and Seto flipped it open instantly.

"Any news?" His voice sounded anxious, even to him, but he couldn't be bothered with such trivialities at the moment. The thought did cross his mind, however, that if this call was about work, someone would be losing their job today.

The phone line was silent for a moment and then, almost hesitantly, Jounouchi's voice came over the speaker.

"Set?"

Seto cut him off, gripping the cell tightly. "Jounouchi! Where are you?" He had to stop himself from asking if the blonde was ok.

There was another pause. "Yea, Set, look, I was just a little upset last night, ok? It was nothing and when you called Yug's house looking for me, Gramps didn't find me cause I was just in the bathroom, ok? So…I'm fine… … … Set?"

Seto's hand, gripping the phone with white knuckles, was shaking. The tremor spread up his arm as his face heated crimson.

"I'm…**GOING TO KILL YOU, **_**YOU STUPID MUTT**_!!!"

Jounouchi winced, holding the phone away from his ear. "I think he's upset."

* * *

"_After nearly eight hours of searching, police have announced that teen Jounouchi Katsuya is no longer missing and never was, in fact. Apparently, the entire incident was a misunderstanding. Further details at eleven. And now for your weather eye forecast…"_

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: Pegasus x Seto x Otogi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	46. Ceoshipping

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Author's Note: *pokes* It lives! This fic had two false starts but when I started reading YGO R, that first line down there just would not get out of my head and I knew had to start there.

At this point, I'm working on this project on the side and KuroxFai (Tsubasa) fics are at the forefront.

Rating: PG-PG13

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #46 - "A Certain Flow"

_Ceoshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Ryuuji)_

"I have decided I would like to have children."

Seto Kaiba promptly choked on his morning coffee, turning so as to avoid his laptop, sitting on the table in front of him, as he coughed and hacked.

Otogi, standing in the kitchen doorway behind Pegasus, laughed nervously and Seto sent them both a severe frown once he'd collected himself.

"You'd better be saying that we're through in the same breath." Seto warned.

"Well I was hoping…"

Seto closed his laptop and got to his feet, as though he was actually going to leave the island right then and there and have nothing more to do with Pegasus from that second onward.

"Seto, come now…" Pegasus tried to reason.

Seto turned back, a glare set firmly in place. "I've never heard anything more selfish in my life. You may live here in fairy tale land but the rest of us have to return to the real world at the end of the day, Pegasus. The only reason that I agreed to this in the first place was because _you_ assured me that it would _stay here_." his statement was accentuated with tight hand gestures that generally tended to frighten his investors when he got mad enough to lose his temper during board meetings.

"It's not like he's asking you to parent them." Otogi replied, arguing in Pegasus' favor. "Would it kill you to be a little supportive?"

"And what are you going to tell these _hypothetical_ children?" Seto asked, ignoring Otogi for the moment. "That the CEO of Kaiba Corporations is sleeping in your bed because he's _lonely_ or are you the type of man who'd tell them the truth, that we're just using each other for sex?!"

The look of hurt that Pegasus returned to him threw Seto a bit, but the words he spoke shook him even more.

"I acknowledge that that may have been your agenda in this relationship, Seto, and I can hardly fault you for it, but it has not been mine. I care for you a great deal, Seto. I did not make this decision in order to inconvenience you."

"You know, you could always say you're here to visit them." Otogi offered. "Pegasus is planning to adopt children that he can teach to duel. He got the idea from you."

"I'm having a school built. I'm not adopting the kids in it." Seto countered, but the venom had drained.

"I get lonely when you aren't around." Pegasus said.

Seto heaved a sigh. "I guess I can't stop you."

Seto didn't leave the island. He sat himself up in a lounge chair overlooking the ocean through a pair of large patio doors. But he didn't look at the ocean or at his laptop, sitting open on his lap. He was staring into space, wondering if he was lacking somehow because he did not have in him whatever it was that made Pegasus desire children of his own.

Otogi's slight frame slipped onto the arm of the chair next to him and Seto blinked, bringing into focus what turned out to be a painting, hanging on the wall near the patio door.

A moment of silence passed. Otogi realized too late that it had become fragile and when he spoke, his nervous laugh, meant to be flippant but falling far short, shattered it. "I don't know about _you_," he said, reaching for a bit of his long black hair, twirling it around one finger, an action that Seto tried to ignore "but if _I_ want sex, I can get it _anywhere_."

Seto frowned, trying to concentrate on the ocean surf in the distance - to give his eyes somewhere to focus so they wouldn't stray to the dice duelist beside him.

"You know I'm not after your money, your fame, or your looks and at the end of the day, you know I haven't been anywhere else." It was a simple answer; a simple arrangement. Seto knew his part in it.

Otogi snorted and Seto could tell there was a grin on his face from the way his posture relaxed. "Is that what you think when we're having sex? _This is safe._?" He laughed out loud and Seto's frown deepened. "You must really be desperate."

"I am **not** desperate!" Seto argued. "If I recall, _you _wanted this arrangement more than anyone."

Otogi nodded, conceding the point. "You're right. I agreed to certain terms…because it was the only way to get close to you. I let…_we_ let you think of it however you liked but it's not like I signed a contract or anything. You can't refer to section 8, paragraph 13 and byline 7 to remind me that I agreed not to have feelings for you. I always used to think it didn't matter whether or not you actually returned those feelings…but now I'm not so sure. Things change."

They sat in silence for a moment before Seto slowly closed his laptop and rose from the chair. He turned away from Otogi and crossed the room, meeting Pegasus at the entryway. He seemed disinclined to step aside before he'd had his peace, so Seto waited it out. It was easier and more mature than trying to shove his way past.

"We understand that there are certain things that you are unwilling to compromise," the older man began "even for your own sake. We don't ask you to compromise them. I understand that your life will never be centered here where the rules of society do not apply."

"We know the position you're in. We're not trying to take everything you've worked so hard for away." Otogi added, coming up behind Seto and slipping his arms around him from behind, his form creating a warm presence at Seto's back. "But we have feelings for you, they're not conveniences, and we'd like it if you at least had the decency to return them in kind - honestly, without weighing the pros and cons first."

Otogi knew Seto better than he'd given him credit for.

It was a long moment before Seto could find something neutral to say.

"I can't move with you like that."

Pegasus responded by embracing him from the front, warm and encompassing, and Seto frowned but he didn't move. Letting go, placing his trust in people, exposing himself, was something that had been trained and drilled out of him a long time ago. But, for just a moment, Seto closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it felt like to not be that way…to not be _himself;_ to feel the warmth of people around him and believe that they meant exactly what they said and trust that those sentiments would not dissolve over time. It was a feeling akin to falling down an endless well.

"If you…" Seto couldn't believe he was saying this "_ever_ use this against me…" he must have been insane "I will have you both killed."

Seto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Pegasus's back. The only person he had ever hugged was Mokuba.

Otogi chuckled, lying his head on the back of Seto's shoulder. "We believe you."

"Well you'd better," Seto shot back, "because…"

He was interrupted by Pegasus, making it difficult to talk around the mouth pressed against his own. Seto hated being interrupted. But he let it go. Just this once. Because he knew if he tried to argue they were just going to get annoying again. At least _this_…he could live with.

*4 months later*

"Mister Seto,"

Seto heaved a deep sigh and closed his laptop, looking over it at the small child.

"Can I see your Blue Eyes White Dragon again?" the boy whispered conspiratorially "…_please!_"

Seto rolled his eyes. This kid was obsessed with his Blue Eyes White Dragon - not that he didn't have every reason to be. Before he could answer though, Pegasus appeared behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked, in a tone that clearly stated that the answer was obvious.

The child latched onto Seto's pant leg. Seto didn't bother meeting his pleading eyes but he stood just the same, taking the child by the hand and leading him away.

"Seto?" Pegasus asked as they passed him on their way to the staircase.

"Find Otogi, would you." Seto suggested and Pegasus smiled in return.

In retrospect, the kids weren't as bad as Seto had thought they'd be. They were unparallelingly naïve as to his presence there and they seemed to make Pegasus happy. Otogi liked playing with them, too.

Seto couldn't say that he was attached, but neither was he _detached_ and that was saying something. He tried not to think about it as a whole. That seemed to be the proper solution. Sometimes it was better just to allow life to flow on its own because he'd learned that despite careful planning there were certain things, like emotions, that were impossible to direct.

"Mister Seto, can I…?"

Seto tucked the boy into bed firmly and switched off the light. "If you sleep now, you can see it tomorrow."

Immediately, the child rolled onto his side and pretended to sleep.

Seto left him to find Otogi and Pegasus, his laptop tucked neatly under one arm, his work set aside for the remainder of the night.

They were waiting for him on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, Otogi holding the remote control. Pegasus moved the popcorn for him and Seto sat between them. Otogi moved so that he was leaning against him and pressed the play button. It was all so normal it was almost surreal but Seto couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

There on Pegasus's _fairy-tale island_, where the rules of society seldom applied, Seto felt at ease to let life flow along as it would, quietly and peacefully.

…

"What the hell are we watching?"

"Mr. Bunny's Magical Adventure!"

"I'm leaving right now."

"Seto!"

* * *

Post whatevers: Next up: SetoxOtogixYugi. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	47. Chanceshipping

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Note: Bet you were thinking you'd never see another one of these again. So, out of the blue, I was struck with inspiration and wrote a Dragonshipping fic, right? Because I love YamixJou. And so I said to myself: this isn't very long, I should just save it for the shipping list. I wonder how far I am from Dragonshipping...Then I found out I'm still pretty far away. So I sighed and said: well, better get back to it.

* * *

Chanceshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Yuugi)

Seto pulled the collar of his trench coat higher, faking a chill on the poorly lit street as the occasional passerby huddled themselves against the cold night air. His current target was pretty tame, as they went; a joke that somebody wanted him dead but his bank account was full of cash and keeping him from complaining much. At any rate, he figured he'd be home in time to take his usual shower and finish the presentation for work tomorrow.

Ahead of him, Seto noted a slim figure jogging across the street. The shape of the hips through tight jeans told Seto it was a man but the hood of his dark grey and black-stripped sweater concealed any distinguishing features. The man stopped on the sidewalk and pulled a cell phone from a side pocket, flipping it open, creating a pinpoint of bright light on the otherwise dark street.

Logic told Seto that passing by someone when they were _doing_ something increased the chances of them recalling him as opposed to passing by someone who was also merely passing by. But at this point, deviating would draw more attention so he hunched his shoulders and ducked his head down as he came up on the man.

As he passed by, Seto slid his gaze to the left, just for a brief glimpse. He'd barely registered the familiar jag of black hair when the cell phone flipped closed and the man looked up, vibrant green catching his own blue eyes. It was instant, less than a second of contact, but in this business, there was no use pretending he hadn't recognized the man.

"Seto?" And god forbid, he seemed _happy_.

Ryuuji Otogi, the only other assassin that Seto had the displeasure of knowing by more than reputation alone. A heavy sigh escaped unbidden and Seto rolled his eyes as he slowed a fraction and Ryuuji caught up.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryuuji inquired, conversationally. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm sure that was the point." Seto replied dully.

"Doesn't really seem to be your neighborhood." Ryuuji observed, giving their surroundings a cursory once over. "You on the clock?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seto answered him in monotone.

"Still shooting that ridiculous longslide?" Ryuuji joked and Seto frowned, eye twitching in annoyance.

His custom silver Colt 1911 longslide with its detailed winding dragon was a thing of beauty; his personal pride.

"What about you?" Seto returned, trying desperately to keep his tone level. "That antique of yours fall apart yet?"

Ryuuji flashed him an angry grin that Seto took far too much pleasure in. "The word is _classic_, Seto. Classic; which at least I can run without dressing like I just stepped off a Hollywood set."

Seto growled, eyes narrowing. "Where the hell are you going, Ryuuji? You'd better not be after _my_ mark."

Ryuuji shrugged nonchalantly, a smile sliding easily across his face.

"You'd better not get in my way." Seto warned, hunching his shoulders, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his trench coat. It was plain now that they were after the same target and they were coming fast on the restaurant where the kid worked as a busboy. How ludicrous was that, two men contracted to kill a _busboy_?

Ryuuji laughed. "Some things never change, huh?"

"Are you talking about your penchant for getting in my way?" Seto shot back.

"No, your egotism." Ryuuji answered lightly, just as fast. "It wasn't bad, you know." he added, after a hesitant pause. "I never thought it was bad."

"It was surreal." Seto answered, with a frown. "Surrealism is unhealthy in this business. We needed to be grounded."

Ryuuji shrugged faintly while ahead of them, a restaurant door swung open and the slight figure paused in the entrance, saying his goodbyes lightheartedly, waving over his shoulder as he let the door go and fell into a rhythmic step on the sidewalk several paces away.

Aside from being perfectly on schedule, the figure's wildly spiked hair could make him no one else but their target. It was hard to miss hair like that, even if they couldn't make out all the colors of it in the street's poor lighting.

"You wanna do like old times?" Ryuuji spoke softly from his right and Seto tried not to, but he spared the other a glance anyway. He'd just got done telling Ryuuji why working together had been a bad idea; he really shouldn't have been surprised that it had gone in one ear and out the other.

Their target passed the first alley.

Only three more chances.

It was the logical solution. They were both there. It was that or kill Ryuuji first and that was too complicated to work on the fly.

And when he thought of it, the image of Ryuuji in his head wasn't dying. Seto only needed that first twitch of memory to snap him out of thoughts of Ryuuji.

"Fine." Do it. Get it over with. Go home. Alone.

They were coming upon the first alley themselves when a figure stepped out from the shadows. Ryuuji started and Seto's eyes narrowed. Recognition was instant, even though Seto, himself, had never met the man now blocking their path.

Keith Howard, hired hit man, was known for many things. The ever present bandana he wore to cover his unruly blonde hair, his penchant for violence and lack of tact were at the top of the list. All underneath his loud mouth.

"Well, you stupid little fuck."

He was grinning at Ryuuji, rust red coat parted purposefully to show them the gun shoved into the waistband of his torn blue jeans.

Seto nearly rolled his eyes at the sight. And then, to further compound the man's stupidity, he actually reached down and pulled the weapon, leveling it at Ryuuji's head, holding it sideways like some sort of gangster from a low budget movie.

A woman across the street shrieked and beat a hasty retreat but Keith didn't seem to have noticed.

"Thought you'd just waltz in right under my nose and take the little shit for yourself didn't you? And who the fuck is this?" he demanded, waving the gun in Seto's direction. "Backup? Think I can't take out both of you? Think I won't blow his fucking brains all over this sidewalk before you can get to yours?"

Seto frowned. But he wasn't thinking about Keith's threats. The day he had to spend an iota of concern over his ability to outwit or outmaneuver a man like Keith Howard was the day he deserved to retire in the dirt. No, Seto was thinking: Two hits were a bit excessive, but three was getting ridiculous.

"Hey now," Ryuuji began, raising his hands in a pacifistic gesture "let's just calm down and…"

Keith let out a startled noise and stumbled forward giving Ryuuji and Seto a startling view of Yugi behind him. Their target had doubled back, slamming into Keith from behind and now he was looking to them frantically.

His desperate cry of "Run!" spurned the two men into action and both surged forward but Keith recovered faster. He turned, lashing out at Yugi and the boy went down hard and crumpled unconscious at Keith Howard's feet.

Before the hit man even had a chance to look up, Ryuuji was on him, elbow slamming soundly into the side of the blonde's head, knocking him to the ground where Seto fired a single, efficient bullet into the side of his head.

"How do you feel about Fiji?" Seto asked, gazing distastefully at the sight below him while he returned his Colt to its place beneath his trench coat.

"I hear Fiji's lovely this time of year." Ryuuji replied conversationally, stooping to sling their unconscious target over one shoulder.

- FIJI –

Yugi twisted and his heart lurched when the netting beneath him swayed and he pitched over the side, falling into the sand below. Spitting sand, he rose to his hands and knees and looked around frantically. A hammock swayed violently behind him and in the other direction: _ocean_. A strip of white sand lay between him and endless ocean.

Yugi scrambled to his feet and turned round in a circle, trying to center himself. His eyes landed on an open-aired structure nearby: wooden floor and roof, between which was a kitchen table where a man was lifting a coffee mug to his lips, a folded newspaper held up in front of him.

Yugi stumbled across the sand to the table where he nervously lowered himself into the empty chair across from the man, feeling disoriented.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak after a moment, but the other man cut him off, spreading his paper and turning the page, folding it in half again to read the new column.

"Have you ever heard the phrase "Be wiser than other people, if you can; but do not tell them so"?"

Yugi wasn't sure what to say to that. The other man hadn't bothered to even afford him a glance around the newspaper. "No?"

"It means that when playing chess against a known mafia boss, and winning against said mafia boss, it is unadvisable to tell him that you've only been playing the game for two weeks and have never, in fact, studied the game."

"… Oh." What else could Yugi say to that.

"Same goes for Go, I think."

Yugi started at the new voice directly behind him and turned back to find a dark haired man with vibrant green eyes looking down on him, hair dripping across his shoulders steadily.

"And seedy businessmen."

The man circled around to the brunette across from him and leaned over him, long arms coming around the brunette's shoulders as he leaned heavily against the back beneath him.

The brunette jerked, nearly throwing the newspaper in his hands in his attempt to get away. "Ryuuji! Damn you! Stupid punk! Get the hell off me! You're getting me wet!"

"That's the point." Ryuuji countered, teasingly. "We _are_ at the _beach_, you know." He wriggled a little and Yugi had to choke back a laugh in spite of himself at the look of shock and indignation on the other's face.

"See, Seto?" Ryuuji muttered, near Seto's ear, grinning across at Yugi. "Little Yugi agrees with me."

Seto threw out an arm, trying to dislodge him, but Ryuuji was already flitting away. Coming up beside Yugi, he held out a hand expectantly, which Yugi hesitantly took. Ryuuji guided him out of the chair, sliding into it himself, and led Yugi around it in a circle to the opposite side where Yugi, unbalanced, tumbled into his lap. Ryuuji wrapped an arm around his waist and Yugi blushed fiercely.

Across from them, Seto was calmly unbuttoning his wet shirt, frowning darkly. "Are you planning on explaining to _Little Yugi_ why we're here in the first place?"

"It can wait." Ryuuji answered flippantly, waving the suggestion off in favor of watching Seto remove his shirt. "Meanwhile…" and Ryuuji grinned down at Yugi. "I'd call this surreal, wouldn't you?"

"This isn't a permanent situation." Seto answered just as Yugi was nodding his head to Ryuuji in agreement.

"Two for the vote." Ryuuji declared, standing swiftly and hefting Yugi over one bare shoulder.

Yugi squeaked, scrambling to steady himself against Ryuuji's back. "What are you doing?"

"Did you know there's a beach house?" Ryuuji asked in lieu of an answer, carrying Yugi toward the structure without so much as a glance back at Seto.

"Oh for crying out loud." Seto muttered under his breath, rising to follow them up the embankment toward the house.

* * *

Post whatevers: Why yes, I have seen Knight and Day, why do you ask? As always, if you liked, please review.


	48. Changeshipping

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! - This is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi portion of the Shipping List in order. Be forewarned. Some "pairings" will not be fluffy and cute. But they will all, hopefully, be believable. Rating's will vary.**_

Author's Note: Raise your hands if you got a notice that this fic updated and did a double-take because you'd forgotten you were ever following it. Sorry about that.

Rating: T/PG13

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping List #48

_Changeshipping (Ryuuji x Malik)_

When Marik Ishtar joined the tournament at Battle City, he went in with everything: purpose, determination, and confidence in spades. When Malik Ishtar walked out, he left with nothing; no direction and no destination. Reentry into society was difficult for him. Malik realized that he didn't really know how to do anything without Marik.

As much as he'd grown to despise the darkness that had dwelt inside him all those many years, Malik sometimes found himself pretending to be Marik just to get through his day because when the façade fell, he felt hollow…empty. Marik had _filled_ him; filled him with hate, filled him with revenge, filled him with a lust for power. Malik loved his family, but that love did not _fill_ him. He was grateful to Yugi and the Pharaoh, but that gratitude did not _fill_ him.

And so, when Malik, while reading the morning paper over his breakfast of strawberry poptarts and orange juice, came across an opening for a worker at a halfway house across town, he thought: what better place to find direction. In a sense, Malik himself had been a prisoner of his darker half for more than six years. He was ready to learn how to live in the light.

Blue Skies was the name embossed on the plaque above the front door of the halfway house where Malik applied for the job he'd read about in the paper. The woman in charge of the home hired him immediately after the interview and Malik started work there the next day. His jobs ranged from running errands to cleaning and even cooking.

oo

Blue Skies took in newly released convicts and helped them find jobs while providing counseling, two meals a day, beds at night, and even bus passes for those who were unable to walk to work every day. Most were grateful for that second chance but there were always those few who came through that Malik could tell were just headed back the way they came. After a while, he got pretty good at telling the one from the other. It really wasn't hard.

Rotation was pretty frequent at Blue Skies. People came and went constantly so Malik was never surprised to come to work and see new faces. Few gave him pause, in fact, until one day when an old man found him in the kitchen and asked him for the manager.

The man Malik turned to find was plump and wrinkled; at least in his eighties and calling him hideous might not have been uncalled for but he was polite. He smiled at Malik and spoke carefully and patiently and Malik couldn't help but find himself smiling back.

The man was moving in that day and Malik took time away from other things to show him around and help him get settled and afterward, sat for a game of gin rummy at the man's request.

Malik found that the man knew many games; he knew their game play and their histories by heart but he refused to play many of them. In conversation, the man spoke of his younger days; of bygone dreams and ambitions in bittersweet tones that spoke more of what was left unsaid than what he reminisced of. Malik grew to feel close to him, to feel as though they were somehow similar; that perhaps this man had made mistakes as he had and was trying to atone for them in the little time he had left.

Malik spent many of his afternoons in the man's company and came to call him…old man Otogi.

oo

"Hey," Malik asked one day "why is it we always play gin rummy? Why not gin?"

Old man Otogi smiled the smile that told Malik he was thinking of regrets and answered "Because in gin rummy you're not hiding anything from your opponent. See?" he added, picking up a discarded jack to lay it on the table with the two from his hand. "No secrets. No lies. No deceit."

Malik glanced down at the three kings in his own hand and the king that Old man Otogi had been forced to pick up in order to reach the desired jack; the king which he was now discarding.

Malik nodded in silence as he picked up the king and laid it down with two of his own, hiding the third behind another card in his hand. When they counted up, he said they must have stuck together but old man Otogi smiled knowingly.

"I have a son, you know, who's just about your age."

Malik lifted an eyebrow in disbelief and grinned. "Don't you mean a _grandson_?"

Old man Otogi grinned back. "Smartass. I'm not as old as I look, ok?"

"Ok." Malik consented, humoring him. "…how old do _I_ look?"

Old man Otogi threw one of the cards at him and Malik caught it in the air. It was the king he'd hidden and an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks.

Old man Otogi's expression softened. "Old enough to humor an old man like me, even if it meant losing."

"Nah. I'm just good at losing." Malik knew the smile full of hidden regrets well. He'd been practicing it for a long while.

Old man Otogi took the proffered king back and shuffled it into the deck of cards. "I'm afraid I have you beat in that department."

"It's probably wrong of me to ask," Malik hesitated "and if you don't want to answer, just forget I said anything, but…what was it that you were arrested for?"

The old man continued shuffling the cards in his hands absently and Malik thought he might not reply but finally, in a solemn voice, he answered "Something…unforgivable."

"Is that why you're staying here," Malik pressed "instead of with your son? He didn't forgive you?"

Staring into the distance, old man Otogi seemed a million miles away. "…I haven't spoken to my son since that night." Looking down at the deck between his hands, he was brought back from that place. "He's better off without me in his life."

"My father was murdered when I was young." Malik said, looking out across the tiny backyard beyond their card table on the porch. "It was the only thing that my…twin…ever did…for _me_. Now he's gone and I'm better off without him too. But if he could have been sorry…if he could have just…I guess maybe it's not the same thing." Malik smiled apologetically.

"I write him letters." old man Otogi said suddenly. "The therapist at the prison said that it was therapeutic, even if I don't send them. My son…my son is a good son. That's why I can't send them. I mustn't send them. He deserves to be free of me."

"I think he deserves to decide that for himself." Malik countered.

"Hmm. That's because you're a born meddler." old man Otogi replied with a withering frown.

"You brought it up." Malik returned. "If you care about him so much you could at least let him know he matters to you."

Old man Otogi didn't answer and Malik excused himself, saying he had to get home.

oo

The next day, when Malik showed up for work, old man Otogi was there waiting for him, letter in hand.

"I thought about what you said. So I…I wrote this one last night. … Will you deliver it?"

Malik took the small white envelope, properly addressed for the mail, minus the postage. "You could just mail it…"

Old man Otogi nodded. "I could. And I know it's inconvenient for you, but I was hoping you might ask him to read it. I'm sure if I mailed it, he would only throw it away. And I can't take it myself. If he doesn't want to see me, I have to respect that."

Malik nodded thoughtfully and pocketed the letter. "I'll deliver it."

-oOo-

Instead of staying to play cards that afternoon, Malik took the letter to the address printed carefully on its face. He found himself at a game store called Black Crown. He'd always known it was there but he'd never been inside because the Pharaoh had been associated through his light with a different game store. It was a case of loyalty.

Malik pushed open the shop's glass door to the tune of a high-pitched _ding ding_. There were several people inside, shopping or playing cards at one of the few tables in the center of the room.

"Welcome to Black Crown."

Malik turned at the heavily offered words of welcome to find a face he was certain he had seen before.

The man that came to stand before him, one hand resting on a protruding hip, was tall and thin. Malik took a moment to look him up and down. He wore a red vest over his black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a simple belt, perfectly balanced with the wrist cuffs that sported a simple vertical design. Gold bands encircled his upper arms. He wore a diamond design red and black bandanna beneath wild black hair that was tied into a high pony tail. From his left ear hung a white d6 and from his neck, a pendant that seemed to incorporate the logo of the store. His eyes were framed in black eyeliner and beneath his right eye ran a black line tattoo. From dark jade irises, he gazed back at Malik with an even stare and Malik blinked, his throat suddenly dry.

"I heard you were living here now. I was wondering if you'd plan on stopping in." His right hand moved from his hip to absently twirl a lock of the hair falling at the side of his face.

Malik couldn't imagine that he would have forgotten someone with this much presence.

Suddenly, the memory of where he had seen this man came to him and Malik's eyes widened as he exclaimed. "Wait. You were at the after party for Battle City!" Malik had been exhausted after his _other's_ final duel and had slept through the dinner and most of the after party that evening but he remembered seeing this guy there, talking to Yugi, when he'd arrived.

"You're a friend of Yugi's."

The other man broke eye contact, looking off toward the wall. "Yeah..." The corners of his lips fell into a frown as he looked back in Malik's direction. "You know, I was actually there the entire time, but, ah, I'll forgive you for forgetting that, seeing as you were possessed most of that time." He cocked a grin Malik's way and Malik grinned back in spite of himself.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." The other shrugged it off and turned, leading Malik further into his shop. "Name's Otogi, by the way. Otogi Ryuuji, and this is my game store, if you didn't know. So, what brings you? Just looking around?"

"Actually, um…is there someplace private we can talk?"

Ryuuji eyed him suspiciously and Malik raised his hands in surrender, turning a circle before the other. "No weapons. I promise."

"Can't blame me for wondering." Ryuuji muttered and pointed to a door across the room. "We'll go to my office." Ryuuji took a moment to scan the room until his gaze fell on a green-haired teen, talking with a group of people near the cash register. "Roba!" he called out, pulling the teen's attention immediately. "Watch the floor, okay? I'll be in the office for a bit."

The boy nodded and turned back to the people gathered around him, whom Malik now presumed to be customers.

Malik followed wordlessly as they crossed the room and exited the shop floor into Ryuuji's unmarked office.

Inside, the carpeted floor was checkered and lining the wall behind a large desk was a glass case with sliding doors to house a large assembly of small figures and dice. Malik could remember now, with no small amount of shame, that he had, in fact, received a brief summary on this man when he'd been investigating everyone around Yugi and the Pharaoh, but had dismissed him entirely as he hadn't then been a known duelist. He was the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Ryuuji waved him to a nearby couch and perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"So, to what do I owe the honor?"

Ryuuji was grinning but suddenly, Malik felt sick. The letter in his back pocket seemed heavier now than it had before he had realized who he was bringing it to. Swallowing, he found that his throat was dry.

"I'm actually here for a friend." He managed, retrieving the letter and holding it out to the other. "I didn't realize who you were…but I suppose that would make him your father…"

Ryuuji stared down at the letter in Malik's hand, addressed to himself, with a look akin to horror that Malik missed as he was staring at the selfsame object but that reaction faded quickly into a deep scowl that he directed squarely at Malik.

"Since when are you my father's errand boy?"

Malik looked up but before he could speak, Ryuuji cut him off, standing before him with dark, piercing eyes.

"You know what, forget it, I don't even want to know. You just take your letter back where it came from and tell my father that this shop belongs to me now. That's what happens when sanity is called into question in a police investigation."

Malik's eyes widened slightly at that, but even as the suspicions surfaced, he shoved them down. _He_ was no one to judge the sins of others.

"If you'd just read it," he insisted "he only wanted…"

"Stop it!"

Ryuuji didn't want to hear it; _couldn't_ hear it…_anything_ to stop it… He shoved Malik back against the door, fisting his hands in the material of his gray t-shirt, catching him off guard. His head made a harsh _thwack_ sound as it struck the hardwood door, to Ryuuji's horror. But he couldn't let go, his hands wouldn't let him.

"_Who do you think you are?_" he growled.

Malik squinted back at him through the pain and didn't know what to say.

"_This isn't any of your business!_" Ryuuji shouted, unable to control his voice any longer.

"I know that." Malik managed.

"Then why?" Ryuuji demanded.

"He s-said that he was sorry…"

Ryuuji's hands shook and he released Malik, stepping back as though the other had burst into flames.

"He didn't want to bother you. He only wanted you to be happy."

At first, Ryuuji only stared back, blankly, but then he laughed, a dry, humorless sound and Malik looked to find him staring off at the wall. Following his line of vision, Malik found a single framed photo, burnt beyond recognition behind cracked glass, the frame little more than tinder.

"I'm better off without him in my life."

The sound of Malik's exit moments later barely registered to his ears. In his eyes, the photograph he kept on the wall to remind him of the ashes and sins he had rebuilt this shop from was restored. In it, a raven-haired woman and a thirty year old man were smiling at a younger version of himself and they were happy. That photograph had never once brought him comfort. After it had been taken, he had never seen that man again. For years it had been the focal point of a wish that would never come true.

Looking down, Ryuuji caught sight of the letter his father had written, lying innocently on the floor where Malik had dropped it when he'd lost it.

It would be so easy to fall back into that place, where he could do nothing to please his father, but couldn't stop trying.

Ryuuji threw the letter in the trash. He couldn't go back there.

-oOo-

The lingering pounding in Malik's head had given him the distinct impression that he'd overstepped a boundary or two getting into other people's problems. He hadn't _meant_ to. He'd only wanted to help but in the end, he'd had no idea what he was asking of Otogi Ryuuji. He'd only seen that _do-not-cross_ line and sailed right over it like it was so much fluff and stuffing.

The look in Ryuuji's eyes, like he was _haunted_ was a look Malik remembered well enough from the bathroom mirror. It wasn't a look he'd meant to inflict on anyone else.

Huffing in frustration, Malik buried his head in the cushion at the end of his couch.

He didn't know anything at all about Ryuuji. Not a damn thing; except that his father had done something unforgiveable to him and he quite possibly _hated_ Malik Ishtar.

He knew why he'd done it too, and that only made things worse. He'd been thinking about his own father. He'd been feeling the guilt again. The _if onlys_ had been running through his head again: _If only_ he'd not disobeyed his father that day that he and Isis had snuck out into the world above. _If only_ he'd had more time with his father. _If only_ he could have seen the world through wiser eyes than those of a child. These were the times when logic left him; when he wanted to forget his father's abuse and disdain and objectification of him. Even after his father was long dead he wanted to hold onto the pathetic hope that things could somehow have gotten better; given the right circumstances.

Malik sighed deeply. His entire life was one long succession of failures and lose-lose situations.

He had thought at the time that he'd been trying to do something that wasn't completely selfish, that he had been thinking about someone else's problems for once, but now, he wasn't even sure anymore. Maybe he was incapable.

Still, the tone in old man Otogi's voice resonated inside. He didn't want to hurt Ryuuji, Malik believed that. He'd only wanted his son to be happy…and maybe to understand that he was sorry. Even if it was impossible to atone for past sins, it was important to try. He hoped he could at least convey to him that having tried counted for something.

oo

Old man Otogi didn't ask about the letter as Malik sat across from him with the 52-card deck the next afternoon but after Malik had shuffled them for five minutes, he had an answer anyway. He laid his hand over Malik's, stilling the repetitive motion and smiled when Malik looked up.

"Thank you for trying."

'_I was useless again!' he wanted to cry, 'Don't thank me for it!'_ but no sound escaped him and old man Otogi patted his hand and took the cards from him, dealing them out sagely.

They played in silence for a while and all the time Malik was trying desperately to grasp something to say to the other; something that wasn't _'What happened between you and Ryuuji that made him react that way?'_. It finally came to him as he was dealing out what would probably be the last hand of the day.

"I kind of knew your son…Ryuuji."

Old man Otogi looked up at this, intrigued.

"I didn't realize it until I went to Black Crown but I knew him from Battle City. He was there at the finals with some mutual…friends."

"How was he," Otogi asked, now that the subject was breeched "when you went to see him yesterday? Did he look alright; like he'd been eating enough and sleeping enough?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah. He looked okay."

Otogi nodded back, satisfied. "I'm glad."

Nothing more was said of the matter until, as Malik was leaving for the day, old man Otogi clapped him on the shoulder and, with the same sympathetic smile he'd worn as he'd thanked Malik for trying, said "You're a good boy. Don't give it any more thought."

Malik tried to return the smile but he knew, he didn't fake them as well as he used to and when he turned away again, descending the front porch steps, it dissolved entirely.

"You're wrong. I'm really a selfish bastard."

-oOo-

It was Friday night so Malik knew the Black Crown game shop would still be open for late night local tournaments when he got there. He could see the crowd of people through the glass front door and he could see Otogi Ryuuji.

The door dinged as Malik walked in and watched as Ryuuji turned to welcome him and seeing him, frowned instead.

"If you're here for the tournament you're too late."

Malik crossed the space between them quickly and stopped abruptly in front of him. People were staring as he bowed before Otogi Ryuuji.

"I had no right to come here the way I did yesterday, clueless and thoughtless of your feelings. I need you to know that I'm sorry for that."

When Malik straightened, he found that Ryuuji's face was scarlet red and just as whispers began to pick up around them, he turned away, snatching Malik's arm and dragging him behind him toward his office.

Malik was a little confused as to what was happening when Ryuuji shoved him into the room and slammed the door shut, turning on him.

"Why can't you just _leave me alone_?" Ryuuji pleaded, sounding annoyed and almost desperate. "The general public already thinks I'm gay enough without scenes like that."

Malik blinked back. It took a moment of mental rewinding to figure out what Ryuuji was complaining about.

"_Are_ you gay?"

Ryuuji had to take a deep breath to calm himself and afterward leveled a deep scowl at the other. "Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"I think so."

Ryuuji stared back uncomprehendingly.

"I don't know if you know this but I killed my own father, who carved the memory tablet into my back. I don't remember doing it. The dark spirit created by my own hatred had full control of me at the time but it was me who fed him those feelings and it's me who's responsible. My father was a harsh and unfeeling man and on a good day, I'm glad to be free of him. But sometimes I still wonder if I'd done anything differently, could things have gotten better? He was my _father_ and I will live with those questions for the rest of my life. I don't know what Otogi-san did to you, or how terrible it must have been, but I _know_ that he is sorry for it. He's trying to reach out and if you leave things as they are, you're going to hate yourself some day; even if you were in the right."

Ryuuji looked away from him, his eyes sliding to the floor and roaming until they came to rest on the photograph on his wall.

"In the ashes of the past I once had a family." His voice was far away, lost in a past that only he could see. "After my father changed, after he was filled with revenge and hate, and even after my mother died, I spent years holding out hope that the father I loved would return someday. I was killing myself, becoming something I never wanted to be. You don't know how hard it was to let that delusion go, to think about my own well-being for _once in my life_! I'm not strong enough to go back now. It would _break_ me."

oo

Those words stayed with Malik after he'd gone home that night. He had no idea what he was doing anymore.

-oOo-

"Otogi-san, the trash in your office is piling up."

Ryuuji paused, inventory clipboard in hand, as he heard Roba exiting his office behind him. Tournaments were over for the day and there were only a few people hanging around playing at the tables.

"Do you want me to take it out for you?"

"No, just leave it. … Just…get me another bin will ya."

"You should invest in a shredder." Roba stated sensibly, walking away from him. "It's easier to recycle that way."

"I hate shredders." Ryuuji whispered.

Ryuuji looked up as the door dinged to find Malik entering the shop. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Before you say anything to piss me off, I should probably apologize for the other day." Ryuuji wasn't looking at him. His gaze was resting instead on the items on the shelf in front of him. "I, uh, I'm not usually violent." He kept his voice down so as not to draw the attention of his customers.

"I deserved it." Malik answered, shrugging it off.

"That isn't the…" Ryuuji turned back with irritation only to find Malik standing right next to him "…point."

Malik grinned back in amusement. "So what's Nuts?"

"…Possibly you."

"I mean the game." Malik elaborated, pointing to the shelf with an amused grin.

Ryuuji looked back to find the Nuts card came at direct eye level. He only had two boxes left. He'd just written that down.

"It's about squirrels. The object of the game is to grab the other player's nuts." he answered dumbly.

Malik raised an eyebrow.

Seeing his reaction, Ryuuji frowned. "Aren't you going to bring up my father? Just get it over with."

Malik straightened and made a show of coughing into his hand. "I've learned that regret is unhealthy so I forgive you for your transgression." he answered as though he'd rehearsed the lines and grinned back slyly.

Ryuuji's frown darkened.

"This is a business, you know. If you're going to come here, buy something." He threw the Nuts game at Malik, who caught it with ease, and walked away toward the counter.

"Play it with me." Malik said, following behind.

"It's a group game." Ryuuji answered. "You can't play it with two people."

Malik sat the game on the counter when they got there, all but forgotten. "What about Dungeon Dice Monsters? Can you teach me to play that?"

Ryuuji paused and turned back to Malik, his right hand rising subconsciously to twirl a lock of hair. "Look, don't take this the wrong way but…aren't you pretty big on the dueling scene? What are you trying to _do_ here? Spending more time around you is _not_ going to make me change my mind about my father so…you don't have to…"

"It's not that…" Malik answered, saving him the awkward explanation as he moved his gaze out across the floor. "I…I haven't dueled since that day. I kept thinking _I want to build a deck that's __**me**_, you know, the _me_ now…but I…I guess I don't know me very well…" Malik turned back to give Ryuuji a grin but he found his own reflection in the depressing gaze that Ryuuji returned to him. "It's hard to fix something you have no experience with."

Ryuuji nodded. It was a silent agreement between the two. They each had their issues, deep-rooted uncertainties that neither was able to face but somewhere between them was a neutral ground where maybe they could forget for a while and offer each other something that they couldn't get on their own; even if it wasn't, maybe, what the other needed. Ryuuji had explained his own situation. He didn't _want_ Malik's _help_; couldn't deal with it, and he was hardly in any position to offer help of his own. So Ryuuji nodded and called for Roba to watch the shop as he nodded Malik toward a back room.

Malik expected the room to be a store room but it was entirely empty save for a large gaming table directly in the center; the room's only light shining above it. The table's surface was gridded with dots and Malik recognized it from the shop floor.

"Isn't there one just like it in the front room?"

"If we use that one, we'll draw a crowd." Ryuuji explained, taking his seat at the far end of the table and leaving the closest seat for Malik.

oo

They didn't talk about Ryuuji's father again. Malik found that he liked Dungeon Dice Monsters, though he lost to Ryuuji more often than he won. But as much as he enjoyed DDM, it was yet another thing that did not _fill_ him. He still played cards with old man Otogi at the end of his shift, but that time had become stifling to him, because he didn't talk about Ryuuji either. He often thought, _it would be okay to tell old man Otogi what his son was doing and how he was getting along_ but he knew that Ryuuji wouldn't have wanted him to and somehow, meeting Ryuuji afterwards for a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters had become the focal point of his day.

At night, Malik returned to his empty apartment and wondered _why_. Why didn't he feel right _anywhere_? When he hung out with Yugi he felt somehow inferior. He couldn't get past the guilt over what he'd done while Yugi was smiling at him. And he knew it was in himself. The problem was _him_. There was guilt with Ryuuji too, while he was _not talking_ to his father before he came to _not talk_ to him. There seemed to be _nothing_ he could do about it. When he closed his eyes at night, he felt as though it were emptiness rather than sleep that he fell into.

-oOo-

Ryuuji twirled his hair as he waited for Malik to dimension his dice. He was concentrating harder than was necessary on it. The game was nearly over. Ryuuji could only see three spots left for him. He told himself that sometimes he missed things but the shadows under Malik's eyes were proof enough that it wasn't a difficult decision holding him up. Ryuuji tried not to pry and he chewed his lip as he watched Malik trying to think through the next few turns.

It had been just over three weeks ago that they had made a routine of this and Ryuuji had found that, as time passed, he'd started to look forward to their meetings. Malik was intelligent and witty and Ryuuji enjoyed his company a great deal. He valued Malik's steady presence more than almost anything, even if he failed entirely to show it. But Malik had been growing quiet lately. It seemed he said less and less the more they met and Ryuuji had begun to wonder if the luster had worn off and Malik was growing bored with him. His own feelings for others had always outweighed their feelings in return. But he couldn't blame Malik for that.

Putting that aside though, today Malik just looked tired; as though he wasn't sleeping well and Ryuuji couldn't help feeling a little concerned. Was coming here, doing this, really something that Malik needed? Was it helping him at all? Was it really okay for him to keep meeting Malik like this…when he couldn't even ask what was wrong without opening doors they had mutually closed?

"Dimension the dice."

Ryuuji knew that if the thing Malik was looking for was himself, he wasn't going to find it in the dice. But he'd known that from the beginning.

He was afraid, Ryuuji realized, as he watched Malik walk away from the Black Crown, head down, hands in pockets; afraid that getting close to Malik would bring him closer to his father so he kept Malik at arm's length. It was…a _cruel_ thing to do and less than the other deserved. And Malik had been right. Ryuuji hated himself for it.

-oOo-

Malik heaved a sigh as he let himself into the Blue Skies halfway house. He'd been thinking about quitting lately. Instead of helping him to fix himself, this place had only reminded him that he had yet to succeed at anything. Even as he thought it though, Malik knew he wasn't going to quit. If he quit, he would only be sitting at home with nothing to do again; his sister would be trying to talk him into leaving Domino again. But succeeding here, in Domino, had become a fixation of Malik's. He felt that somehow, if he just tried hard enough, he could find himself here and he was afraid that if he left without doing so, without moving forward, he would fall back into darkness again. Malik was too afraid to give up. That _darkness_; not the underground or the other personality he had created, but the darkness inside himself, where nothing and no one could reach him; the place where Malik wanted to curl into a ball and hide himself away until he ceased to exist, _terrified_ him. He _couldn't ever_ be in that place again.

Malik hung his coat in the closet and thought ahead to the day's coming events in an effort to distract himself from heavier thoughts. He was on kitchen duty today, so maybe turkey for dinner and then cards; late night at the Black Crown but no tournaments so maybe he'd ask Ryuuji if he wanted to go to the movies instead like he'd been thinking of doing for the past week. It was a weekday so Roba could close the shop, if Ryuuji wanted to go. Malik didn't think Ryuuji would mind seeing a movie with him.

By the time Malik had finished fixing supper, he had almost gotten himself in a good mood. He sat between his boss and old man Otogi at the dinner table and Otogi told him how he'd gotten a janitorial job at one of the local malls. He would be starting work the following week. Malik was happy for him, even though he seemed a bit too old to be working, in Malik's eyes. It was still hard for Malik to imagine old man Otogi as Ryuuji's _father_, rather than his _grandfather_. For a brief moment, he wondered what Ryuuji's grandfather must look like and imagined a half-mummified little old man scolding old man Otogi. He couldn't help but snicker.

After dinner, old man Otogi went out onto the back porch to wait for him while Malik washed up the dishes.

"You seem to be doing well here." his boss commented, taking one of the plates from him to dry.

"Do you think so?" Malik countered. "Sometimes it's hard to tell who's supposed to be helping who."

"That's exactly why I think so." she answered and Malik snorted, smiling down at the dishwater and suds.

"Thank you, Chieko-san."

"Oh?" she replied good naturedly, smiling back at him. "For what?"

"…For enduring me."

As Malik was finishing with another plate, reaching out to pass the wet dish on, one of the house residents came running in and Malik looked over his shoulder to see the panicked look in the man's young face.

"Hey, that guy on the porch just collapsed. I think he's havin' a heart attack."

The dish slid from Malik's wet fingers to shatter on the floor. A heartbeat later he was crushing and slipping on the shards as he ran past the man, his boss not far behind, her cell phone already in hand.

Vaguely, as he burst through the open glass doors onto the porch, he could hear her requesting an ambulance and relaying the address.

Old man Otogi was lying on the porch next to his overturned chair, curled in on himself and clutching at his chest.

Malik nearly tripped crashing to his knees at the elder's side. He reached out, at first afraid to touch him because Otogi seemed to be struggling to breathe, but then clutched fiercely at his shoulder.

"It's okay." Malik assured the other firmly with a strength that had manifested entirely for Otogi's benefit. "You're going to be okay. Just try to stay calm. An ambulance is coming."

Old man Otogi looked up at him and managed to nod his head. Groping, he caught Malik's hand, squeezing tightly. Malik watched as the tears began to splash down over their hands - when had he started crying? - …and broke.

"I'm sorry!" The sobs wracked him. He couldn't stop. "_Sorry._"

Chieko pulled him away as the ambulance arrived and Malik watched helplessly as they covered his face with an oxygen mask and loaded him onto the gurney.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chieko asked him, her hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

Malik could barely feel it there. He felt like he was going numb. Flashes of his father's funeral were assaulting his mind unwelcomed; the smell of burning flesh and the white hot pain of confliction twisting in his chest.

"Malik?" Chieko sounded worried.

"I have to be there." Malik answered her and Chieko nodded. "I'll call you a cab."

Malik's hands were trembling as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialed the number he'd programmed in only last week.

-oOo-

Ryuuji had been pulling items for online orders when the shop phone started to ring. Setting the cardboard box he was filling on the floor, he made his way to the front desk. He paused briefly as he passed by his office, where he could hear the ring echoing from within. He hadn't actually _been_ in his office for a few days. He'd been finding excuses to stay out of it lately. He didn't like Roba questioning him about the trash bin.

Reaching the front desk, Ryuuji picked up the telephone and answered cheerily. "Black Crown. What can I do for you?"

"Ryuuji?"

Malik's voice sounded odd from the other end.

"Hey. … Can't make it today?"

There was a pause and Ryuuji heard Malik pull in a ragged breath.

"He…he's had a heart attack."

_Heart attack._ Ryuuji felt the world grind to a stop. They hadn't spoken of him in weeks. Ryuuji had tried to put his father out of his mind; a constant struggle thwarted every day that he thought about that letter in his office. He _couldn't_ throw it away. The most he'd been able to do was leave it there, enshrined in his trash bin, untouched, haunting him day after day.

_He was my father._ Malik's words came back to him now. He could never escape, because on some level, deep inside where he tried to ignore it, he didn't _want_ to.

Ryuuji's eyes burned.

He'd only ever wanted his father back. The love and security he'd had as a child… The burning was in his chest now. His father had turned away from him so many times, hurt him, called him worthless and still, despite it all, he had never…been able to stop…

"Ryuuji?" Malik's searching voice yanked Ryuuji back to the game shop around him; the phone in his hand.

He opened his mouth to say _he couldn't_. He couldn't _deal with this._ But no words came out; no sound at all.

"I'll…be there at Domino General." Malik said, still with that voice like _he_ was the one in despair.

Several more seconds of silence followed wherein Ryuuji clung to the phone and prayed that Malik would say something else to save him from answering before Malik finally said "I…have to go. The taxi's here."

When Ryuuji didn't answer, the line went dead and Ryuuji listened to the dial tone blare in his ear until it sounded like the flat line on a heart monitor and dropped the phone with a start, further startled by the sound of it hitting the floor at his feet.

He backed away; his vision blurred, and was halted by steadying hands.

Ryuuji looked back to find Roba there, worry etched into his steady gaze and pulled away.

"Are you alright, Otogi-san? You look like you're about to be sick."

"I'm…sorry. I have to go." Ryuuji groped in his pocket for the shop keys and hastily handed them over to Roba who looked like he might protest in worry. "Close up for me."

Ryuuji didn't stick around to hear Roba's reply. He couldn't stand there another second longer. He needed air.

Ryuuji was several paces down the sidewalk before he realized that he wasn't heading in any particular direction and slowed to a stop, his mind clearing in the open air.

Ryuuji remembered vividly the event that had resulted in his father's arrest and their separation. It had all been planned down to the letter; a game store to lure his enemies in, a game that Ryuuji had invented to give them every advantage short of cheating, and finally _that game_ to take his revenge.

Ryuuji's relationship with his father had always been…complicated; _"You're worthless!"_ followed by _"I'm sorry."_. Always the _'I'm sorry'_ had followed after sporadic beatings and insults and Ryuuji had wanted so badly to believe that the _'I'm sorrys'_ and _'You know I love you, don't you?'_ had been his father's true face, that he had convinced himself that they were real and the abuse and obsession over revenge was something that could be overcome; that his father could return to _normal_ if only he held out long enough. But when he'd seen Yugi, carried from the blazing inferno of his father's shop, unconscious in the arms of his friend, the ugly purple chain link bruises marring his neck, he had known that all those years he had only been fooling himself. He'd gotten it backwards. His father's true face was the one who'd done that to Yugi, not the one who pretended he still loved his son. He'd known it all along. He'd only lied to himself that he hadn't. So those bruises on Yugi's neck…they were as much his fault as his father's.

Looking back at the Black Crown now, Ryuuji remembered the sight of Jounouchi emerging from the flames, Yugi small and motionless in his arms and the tears slid down his face.

How could his father have changed _now_? After all the damage had been done. How could he still want so badly to go to him? What was _wrong_ inside of him that after everything that had happened he couldn't let go?

-oOo-

Malik had never had the experience of sitting in a hospital waiting room before. Now, having had it, he knew with absolute certainty that he never wanted to have it again. When he'd first arrived, the receptionist had pointed him toward the waiting area and kindly promised to tell him the minute there was news. So Malik had sat in the silent room with three other people who steadfastly ignored him and, copying them, pretended to read the magazines strewn about the room. After an hour had passed, he'd returned to the receptionist's desk to inquire about old man Otogi; and again after two hours, and again after three at which point, after having been scowled at and informed in clipped words that he _would_ be informed as soon as there was _anything to inform him of_, Malik sat himself in his waiting room chair and quietly withdrew from society.

By two o'clock in the morning, Malik was sure he had been forgotten, but he no longer had the will to return to that desk and ask again…just in case he was asked to leave - but also because with each passing hour, he became more afraid of finding only bad news there.

Malik remembered the kind way that old man Otogi had smiled at him and how he'd needed that so _bad_ and hadn't even known. Ryuuji had no idea what that was worth. Maybe, instead of sitting on his ass all night, he should have gone to the game shop himself and brought Ryuuji here, made him _understand_ somehow.

But it was hours since he'd called Ryuuji and far too late to think of such things now.

Malik remembered what Ryuuji had said; that releasing himself from his father had taken all of the strength he had. Then maybe he had been wrong to ask Ryuuji to come; dragging him back down into whatever it was he had worked so hard to escape from. Malik didn't understand. He knew that. And he couldn't judge Ryuuji. But at the very least…he _had_ had some small hope lodged in his chest that Ryuuji might be there…for him…

Malik's head sunk further as he leaned over, arms resting on his knees.

He really didn't want to be alone.

oo

Ryuuji looked down on the figure hunched over in a chair near a small corner table, one hand still holding the waiting room door open. He could still leave, leave Malik alone here. He'd put himself in this position. Ryuuji did not have to share it with him. Ryuuji could walk away. But then, perhaps sensing him there, Malik looked up and Ryuuji found himself staring into questioning violet eyes and he let the door go in defeat.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Malik's voice was small in the silence of the room.

"So did I." Ryuuji answered honestly.

"So why?"

Ryuuji didn't have an answer for that but dealing with interviewers had given him a knack for spouting bullshit so he went with that.

"I never asked how you fell in with my father but I figured if you were going to wait here it must be something incredibly stupid. I guessed you probably needed to be saved from yourself." Ryuuji seated himself lightly in the chair beside him and Malik eyed him a minute before speaking.

"I work at the halfway house where he lives."

Ryuuji seemed to mull the information over and nodded.

The silence stretched between them as Ryuuji watched a middle aged woman across the room stand up, stretch, and walk out. The sound of the door closing behind her seemed to amplify the silence somehow. The room's only other occupant, a businessman in his late twenties, had dozed off. Ryuuji had an urge to wake him but quashed it, clamping down firmly on the difficult words he'd determined to say. He was done hiding from this; not out of determination, but more of exhaustion.

"I always thought…if I were to ever stand before my father again, that I could look at him with a mature understanding of who he was. I wanted to be a strong man who no longer needed his affection or approval; someone who had risen above the influence of his mind games. … But I don't feel that way."

Ryuuji drew in a ragged breath and Malik stared at him, haunted by the echo.

"I feel like a child again. Insecure…and afraid…"

Ryuuji's hand lay on the arm rest between them and Malik lay his over it, threaded his fingers between Ryuuji's. Neither of them looked at the other or spoke as tears slid silently down Malik's cheeks.

oo

When a nurse finally did come, it was not the one Malik had spoken to. She informed them that Otogi was awake and stable. He could see visitors now. Ryuuji looked to him and Malik forced a weak smile, releasing his hand and shoving it away. Old man Otogi was going to be okay. Malik could wait.

"You go."

For a moment a flash of panic lit Ryuuji's eyes but he swallowed it down, nodded, and stood, following the nurse out without a backward glance.

-oOo-

Ryuuji followed his guide on autopilot, fear gripping his gut. What would he say to his father? Would his father apologize? _'I'm sorry, Ryuuji. You know I love you, right?'_ He didn't think he could say anything to that. He would nod. Forgive. His father would tell him that what he'd done was alright; that it was okay now. He would forgive; open his arms. _'Let's start over now, okay?'_ He wanted it so _bad_. But Yugi's grandfather still had his game shop. And Yugi had surpassed him – _far_ surpassed him. Dungeon Dice Monsters wasn't as popular now as it had been at its start. It could never overtake Duel Monsters. There was nothing…nothing left to satisfy his father. Nothing to show for years of animosity and obsession.

Bile rose in his throat, heart racing, as Ryuuji envisioned a future cloned from the past. His vision swam and he reached out a hand, finding the wall nearby to steady himself.

A hand at his arm told him that the nurse had noticed him stop and her worried voice echoed in his ear.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

Ryuuji pulled in a breath, nodding. "I'm fine. I'm just…feeling a little light-headed, that's all. I haven't had anything to eat since I heard the news."

She looked him up and down, giving him a pitying look. Perhaps I should take you to the cafeteria instead. You can visit after you've gotten something to eat."

Ryuuji shook his head. He felt like puking as it was. "No. I'll…I'll be fine. I'll eat after."

The nurse nodded but didn't look convinced. "Alright but try not to push yourself. His room's right there." She pointed down the hall to a room two doors down.

Ryuuji nodded and waited for her to leave, watching her go before he crossed the hall and stood before the door of his father's hospital room. Did his father know he was here? Had they told him that his son was waiting? He grasped the door handle, just letting his hand rest there a moment. Thoughts ran circles in his head. He could leave now, but he would regret, just as Malik had said. If history repeated itself he would regret then too. The small spark of hope in him that things could get better, kept alive in the trash bin in his office, wasn't strong enough to take flame. He'd never read the letter. Now he wondered if he should've or if he was better off not knowing.

For just a moment, he didn't think he had the strength to push the handle down, to open the door and walk through it. He just couldn't feel it within him at all. Then he remembered Malik's fingers pressing between his own, grounding him, and the door was open and for good or ill, he'd already taken the first step inside.

He could only see the foot of the bed at first, the rest of the room hidden around a corner. There was a computer desk to his right with a chair pushed up to it, out of the way. A few more steps brought him fully into the room.

His father lay on the hospital bed covered to his chest, eyes closed. He'd seen his father so few times without the clown's face mask he'd once worn but he remembered every wrinkle, every line and how the face had contorted in rage whenever his father had shown it to him. He knew that it was shame that had angered him so but now, he seemed to have gotten used to being without it. His features were lax; his elderly face sagging and withered. He looked every bit his altered age.

Ryuuji was on his way to the chair positioned neatly against the wall at his father's bedside, when the elder stirred and opened bleary eyes in his direction. His father started at the sight of him, struggling to pull himself into a sitting position as he stuttered.

"Ryuuji!"

Ryuuji's feet had planted themselves in the floor beneath him, driving any thought of leaving from his mind, mercifully silencing his doubts and leaving him empty and clear-headed.

"Hello Dad."

"Ryuuji…my boy…come, come sit here." His father scooted slightly, patting the edge of the mattress, never taking his eyes from Ryuuji, as if he might vanish otherwise. "Let me have a look at you."

Ryuuji obeyed mindlessly, drawn by the reverence in his father's voice.

"I didn't…think you would come." The elder Otogi reached for his son's hand, scooping it between his own without resistance. "I was afraid…I might never see you again. When you didn't reply to my letter…I thought…"

"I didn't read the letter." Ryuuji's quiet words silenced his father and he carefully slipped his hand from between his father's hands. He missed the look of pain that crossed his father's face as he clasped his hands together in his lap and focused his attention there instead.

"I worked hard…to pick up the pieces after you were gone. I rebuilt the Black Crown. Rebuilt me too. I'd like to think neither one is the same as it was before."

"That's good. Good." His father folded his own hands over his lap and Ryuuji, expecting him to reach out instead, turned to stare at them.

"There's been a lot of that going around. Ryuuji, I know that…there isn't any way I can ever make up for the way I treated you. I used you…and I don't expect to be forgiven for that. And I'm not asking you to forget it."

The words left a bitter taste in Ryuuji's mouth as his eyes strayed to the thin, white blanket and unfocused there, offering his brain only a nonsensical blank blur with nothing to pull his thoughts away from the remembered emotions of the past and the new painful tumult they'd become.

"What I hoped, was that as you're building your new life, you might be able to find a little room for me in it. Whatever amount you're comfortable with is alright with me, even if it's just a get together for coffee or breakfast on Tuesdays. Ryuuji…"

The careful touch at the side of his face drew Ryuuji's attention and he looked up, meeting his father's eyes for the first time in he didn't know how long. The hand retreated as his father continued.

"I was such a fool back then. I had a wonderful son who loved me so much, enough that he would do anything I asked of him, even if what I was asking was unreasonable, even if it hurt him in doing it, and I threw that boy away without even realizing…that he was the only thing that mattered. Ryuuji, I know that now. My relationship with you is the only thing that matters."

-oOo-

When Ryuuji returned to the waiting room, he found Malik asleep, slumped down in the same chair he'd been in when he left. A slow smile tugged at the corner of the dice master's mouth as he took in the sight before finally lowering himself into the chair next to him and sat there a moment, staring out at the now empty room.

Eventually, he turned in his seat, bringing one leg up on the cushion and reached out a hand, gently patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"Malik."

Malik jerked awake, eyes wide in panic and turned to Ryuuji even as he pulled away. He calmed instantly as recognition set in and sighed.

"Sorry. I must have dozed off. I thought you were the nurse."

Ryuuji gave the other a lopsided grin, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "You have a phobia of nurses?"

Malik reached up, rubbing his right temple with two fingers, indicating a headache, probably brought on by a lack of sleep.

"Nurses, hospitals, small windowless rooms and the color white after today." he answered, his tone giving away exhaustion. "How is old man Otogi?"

For a second, Ryuuji found himself staring back into concerned violet eyes and wondered how often he'd seen that tired, worn out look lately. If he counted the times in the mirror it was too many to count, surely too many to be healthy for either of them.

"He's okay. I'm gonna head home." Ryuuji said, standing, looking back at Malik. "Come with me. Get a shower. I'll wash your clothes for you and we can come back down in the afternoon after a few hours' sleep."

Malik stared up at him blankly and Ryuuji extended a hand.

"Come on. We'll do that and afterward…I'm going to help you build that deck."

Malik accepted the hand hesitantly, still trying to piece together the conversation in his sleep deprived mind. The darkness seemed to be gone from Ryuuji's eyes and something in them told him that everything was okay now. Malik offered the other a pale but teasing grin.

"What do _you_ know about dueling?"

They crossed the room and Ryuuji opened the door, holding it as Malik walked through, then joining him on the other side.

"Next to Yugi, almost nothing." he answered, then stopped, catching Malik's gaze. "But I know _you_."

Malik smiled and he could honestly not remember a time he had ever felt as at ease. He thought perhaps, he never had. As they walked together down the halls, side by side, Malik stole a glance at Ryuuji and found an absentminded grin playing at his lips, a look he had never seen on the other before.

"So…things are going to be okay…between you and your dad?"

Ryuuji's father had always been a taboo subject. Now Malik held his breath, waiting for his friend's reaction.

The large sliding doors of the hospital's front entrance whooshed aside as they stepped out into early dawn light and Ryuuji looked up at the sky, the smile never leaving his face.

"I think maybe they will."

-oOo-

_3 Weeks Later_

Ryuuji flipped through the latest issue of Duelist's Digest as he sat on Malik's couch listening to him talk with his sister on the phone; mostly a long string of _"yes, sis"_ from his end, never forced or strained as Malik was in a good mood. Ryuuji wondered what it was like to have siblings. It was hard sometimes to get to know people and to make friends that were always there for you so siblings, Ryuuji figured, were like freebies in that area. Despite their penchant for enabling, Malik's siblings were probably better than most. They were always there for him, anyway.

"Yes sis. Yes. That's what I've been trying to say. He's here now. We were just on our way out the door. No, we're not late. No, it's okay. I'm glad you called. I was missing you after your last trip was postponed. Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I probably do have to go now. It's later than I thought. Yeah. Okay. I'll see you then. I love you, sis." Malik paused, grinning at the phone. "I have to go, okay? I'll talk to you later. Okay. Bye."

Malik hung up the phone and turned back to Ryuuji. "You don't think we'll be late, do you?"

"We'll definitely be late." Ryuuji grinned back despite his reply, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table in front of him. It landed on top of a haphazard pile of Duel Monsters trap cards and knocked a few dice onto the floor. "But that's okay. I think he'll understand."

Ryuuji stooped to pick up the fallen dice while Malik grabbed their coats from the hall closet and the two exited the apartment.

"Old man Otogi's shift starts in an hour, right?" Malik asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"That's right." Ryuuji confirmed. "We should still have time for the early lunch we'd planned by the time we get there."

Ryuuji hailed a taxi when they reached the street outside and Malik double checked the time on the watch at his wrist.

After they'd seated themselves, Ryuuji gave the driver their destination and the taxi pulled away from the curb and smoothly into traffic.

The weather outside was chill and Malik's fleece coat kept him warm enough but Ryuuji had sat close, his arm resting against Malik's own and the warmth Malik felt from the contact seeped into the limb, distracting him and making the rest of him feel all the more chill for the lack of that warmth.

"The theater in the mall is having a marathon showing of Lord of the Rings." Malik said, stopping himself from turning to face his friend, but his eyes strayed left anyway.

They'd seen movies together and they both enjoyed an outing now and again, but Malik had found himself thinking about them more and more of late. When he stepped back to take a look at it, Ryuuji was really the only person his own age that he hung out with, or talked to, or enjoyed being around. Malik knew that he had a tendency to be needy so he'd been trying to spare Ryuuji from dealing with that personal flaw. The problem was, he didn't know where he should draw the line. He wanted to be considerate of Ryuuji but whenever they did anything together it just never seemed to be enough and he found himself thinking about things like Ryuuji's arm, pressed ever so slightly against his own in the back seat of a cab or that same arm draped over the back of the couch while they were watching movies or the sway of his hips, the intensity of the green color of his eyes when he asked "Hello, anyone home? You've been doing that a lot lately you know. Are you trying to see the reflections of the cards in my hand in my eyes or something?", or the way he'd found cards for Malik's deck that suited him perfectly and had to explain to Malik how. Ryuuji had even taken into account his flaws while helping him construct his deck.

"No time."

Malik blinked, realizing he'd zoned out again, mid thought. He hadn't even asked if Ryuuji wanted to see the movies with him yet.

"Why? I thought Roba was handling the shop today."

"He is. This isn't about me. It's about you. I've asked Yugi to meet us so you can run your new deck against him in a friendly match."

The thought of dueling Yugi literally made Malik sick. In the handful of times he'd been to Yugi's shop or hung out with him and his friends post Battle City, Yugi had steered clear of the subject of dueling like it was taboo. Malik kind of had the impression that Yugi was trying to spare his feelings somehow, since he'd abandoned the deck he had…his yami had…(there had been a great big blur between the two of them in the time frame just before the Battle City finals) constructed and at the time hadn't built a new one. But Malik also knew that his yami's duels were a touchy subject with Yugi and the hatred that Yugi felt for his yami was spared from him only by Yugi's philosophy of second-chance forgiveness.

'_But I don't want to duel Yugi.'_ He wanted to say it so bad but in the end he settled for "Why Yugi? I mean, doesn't he have…I don't know…better things to do?"

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow, glancing in his direction, a look that plainly told Malik how foolish he sounded, as if he hadn't heard himself saying it.

"Because Yugi is the expert on Duel Monsters and because I cut back my Duel Monsters inventory for just such an occasion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't think both of our shops could stay in business if we sold exactly the same merchandise, do you? When I rebuilt my shop I agreed not to sell any strictly Duel Monsters related merchandise except for a small quantity of the cards and in exchange, they don't sell any DDM related merchandise. That way our two shops can coexist without my larger store putting the Kame Game Shop out of business. It's good to have that olive branch hanging there, not as a business venture, but as a token of friendship."

"So you leveraged your friendship with him to ask him to duel me?" Malik's stomach was turning sour.

"No. I thought about it but as it turns out I only had to say you needed the help. That's Yugi for you. So in answer to your question: no, Yugi doesn't have better things to do than help his friends."

Ryuuji turned to study Malik, who was staring down at his knees and considered putting his hand there but refrained. "I know what it means to you, to duel him again. But you have to, to move forward, you have to get past the memory of the last time you dueled him. It isn't enough to accept it. You have to let it go."

Malik met his friend's emerald gaze. His lips stretched painfully into a smile that never quite made it to his eyes. "Is this a little of my own medicine, from when I told you you'd regret not meeting with your father?"

"I hope so." Ryuuji answered, his own smile smaller but genuine. "It was pretty good advice back then."

Malik snorted and leaned over, resting his head against Ryuuji's shoulder. The dice master had a way of making him feel vindicated for letting his selfish streak run wild.

Ryuuji let him lay there, focusing his attention on Malik's hand that lay draped over the duelist's leg.

"You're not…very much like Yugi, you know."

"Umm." Malik agreed, not wanting to move his head to address whatever Ryuuji was trying to say. "My growth spurt came when I was twelve." he added, grinning.

"What I mean, smartass," Ryuuji replied and Malik could hear the grin in his voice "is that you don't make relationships the way he does."

"Yes, well, I'm still waiting on that emotional growth spurt, you know." Malik replied, frowning. "It's a bit harder to measure that against Yugi's in a locker room."

Ryuuji brought his hand up, covering Malik's mouth securely. Malik jerked back but Ryuuji's hand moved with him and Malik's narrowed eyes, more questioning than angry, met Ryuuji's serious green ones.

"This could have led gradually into my question but since you're so impatient I'll just cut to the chase. I enjoy hanging out with you. Having someone to talk and play DDM with casually is great. In fact, I would consider you to be an important part of my life right now which, quite frankly, scares me since, like you, I actually have very few important things in my life. Since we are similar in that respect, it got me to wondering how important I am to you which is a subject that no person should ever think of no matter what the circumstances because the way we think someone else feels is never, ever the full extent of how that person actually feels and in reality we probably wouldn't actually want to know if given the chance. For example, while I can say that I do love my father there are a myriad of emotions leading to that simplified expression that would probably take up the better part of a Harry Potter sized novel to lay down. But thinking of what you might think of me, I had to wonder what it is that you get out of watching so many movies with me. We've actually been to the theater four times in the past three weeks along with the two movies you rented and the three we caught on the tv at your apartment. Originally, I passed it off with a vague understanding of your upbringing but now I'm wondering if it's really something else."

Ryuuji grimaced, pulling his hand back slowly, a wet streak glistening on his palm. "I can't believe you just did that."

"First of all," Malik began, ignoring Ryuuji's mild disgust, "if that was cutting to the chase, I'd hate to see you give a lecture. Secondly, I might have run out of ideas for things to do that don't involve alcohol or long distance travel. Like you said, I am not a social butterfly. And lastly…it's _possible_…that I might have…a _tiny_…completely consuming desire to kiss you."

Ryuuji paused, wiping his hand on his pant leg. "If you don't mind my asking, is there some reason you didn't just… go for it the minute it popped into your head?"

"I've been trying to be less selfish." Malik answered indignantly but for some reason, it sounded less intelligent when he said it than it had when he'd thought it. He blamed Ryuuji for that.

Ryuuji nodded slowly, noting as he looked out the window that they were nearing their destination. Malik's confirmation was in line with his guess. He grinned, trying to keep the reaction to himself.

"How's that working for you?"

Malik shrugged, looking away out the window. "It isn't right to expect you to be everything."

The cab pulled over in front of the Domino City Mall and Ryuuji paid the driver over the seat before he and Malik filed out.

As Malik was about to head in, Ryuuji grabbed him by the arm, halting him.

"I understand you have personal issues to work out. I have too. … Maybe it's a bad time…"

Ryuuji frowned, looking out over the parking lot into the horizon. Malik waited. A cold wind had picked up, blowing their hair over their shoulders and slipping in through the fibers of his coat. Malik watched as the long strands of Ryuuji's raven hair curled around his face. He'd always wanted to pull it loose from the binding Ryuuji kept it in, just to see how he'd look with it down. The truth was, Malik didn't know what to call all that he felt for Ryuuji. He didn't know what Ryuuji wanted or even what he was capable of.

Ryuuji turned back, locking his gaze with Malik's. "But missed opportunities are missed opportunities, you know?"

Malik didn't reply, instead he reached out and dragged the band from Ryuuji's hair, marveling for a moment at how the wind seemed to instantly possess it, whipping it out away from him in black tendrils. Then he cupped the side of the dice master's neck and met his lips in a bruising kiss. Ryuuji returned the gesture, pressing back, gripping Malik's arm tight and encircling his waist, pulling them flush against one another.

When they parted Malik noticed that a nearby group of school girls were giggling at them behind their cell phones.

"Looks like we're a spectacle." he whispered, still close enough to Ryuuji that the other could feel the breath on his lips as Malik spoke.

Ryuuji chuckled. "Might as well give 'em something to look at." His tongue slid across Malik's before their lips collided and Malik groaned, burying his fingers in Ryuuji's loose hair.

"I thought you were worried about the general public thinking you were too gay." Malik panted as Ryuuji stepped back to retie his hair.

Ryuuji grinned back. "Oh, that ship sailed a long time ago. When I said that, I was just afraid they'd get the wrong idea about us."

"No chance of that happening now." Malik muttered, grinning and keeping pace with Ryuuji as he turned to head into the mall.

"I should hope not. That kiss is going to be all over the internet in five minutes. I'd like the caption to read 'Dice God and Battle City finalist in liplock! OMG! Hottest couple ever!'" Ryuuji gestured the headline by spreading his arms wide in front of them.

Malik laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the food court as they walked through the mall's inner sliding glass doors, drawing even more attention but he couldn't stop.

Ryuuji's grin softened as he glanced sidelong at Malik. Somehow the duelist had worked his way into Ryuuji's life. His stubborn, selfish streak had been Ryuuji's salvation. When he hadn't even realized how isolated or cold he'd been, Malik had been a warm light, showing him the way and when he'd been too afraid to take that path, Malik had stood by him like no one else ever had. What that meant to Ryuuji, he couldn't even begin to explain. The sound of Malik's carefree laughter at his side fed a warmth in him that he was certain he'd not felt since he'd been a very young child, a warmth he'd been convinced that he would never feel again, but alongside it there was also a new flame, growing steady and sure with each touch and each smile returned in Malik's lavender eyes.

As Ryuuji looked out across the room, he noticed his father, waving them to a table with three chairs and reached out, catching Malik's hand. Malik returned the grip, using it to pull Ryuuji close, latching himself to Ryuuji's arm as he tried to control the abating giggles and Ryuuji shook his head amusedly, waiting for the sound to die down before he whispered.

"After our visit with Yugi, I have to take care of some paperwork at Black Crown. Come back with me and when I'm finished we'll put in a movie we've both seen a dozen times."

He didn't have to look at Malik to imagine the sly grin on his face.

"Let's rent something really crappy with tons of explosions."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A few notes:

I've learned through research, that the game we, at my house, call "gin rummy" is also referred to as "500 rummy". As card games are passed down in families, their names sometimes change from the proper names they're referred to in rule books. House rules also sometimes replace original rules without people even being aware of the fact.

Here, Gin Rummy refers to a game in which 7 cards are dealt to 2 or more players. The players then take turns drawing from either the discard pile or the deck and discarding with the intention of laying down at least three cards of the same suit in a run or at least three cards of the same value (for example: 2,3,4 of spades would be a run that could be laid on the table and three 4s would be able to be laid down also). The players can play off anything already on the table and can pick up cards from the discard pile as far down as they want as long as the last card picked up can be played immediately. The game ends when one player exhausts their hand and the value of all cards each individual player laid down is added in that player's favor while any cards that remain in the hand are deducted from that value in penalty.

Alternatively, Gin is a game played much the same way but with some important differences. Only two people can play Gin. The dealer deals out 10 cards to themselves, 11 to the opponent, then the opponent must discard one to start the game. No player may pick up below the top card in the discard pile and all card pairings are kept in the hand until the entire hand can be laid down at which point the player declares "Gin".

Strategies for winning both games involve knowing to some degree what your opponent is holding in their hand and keeping the cards they need from them when you can.

-ooo-

Nuts is an actual game, by the way. I was able to play it once in the game shop with a bunch of other people. I kind of want to buy it because it was so fun but I wouldn't have anyone to play it with. I recommend it, though.

-ooo-

The after party that Malik remembers doesn't take place in the manga or anime. It makes sense that Seto would have had one set up for them after their return to Domino so that a hand-picked selection of reporters could interview the duelists in a controlled environment. I imagine that this would bore Yami to no end and he and Jou might have snuck out for their after-Battle City duel.

* * *

Post whatevers: I am now a fan of this pairing. Excuse me while I go cry because there is almost no fanart for it... Next up: Seth/Touzokou/Bakura/Seto. Since I've started this project, new shipping names have been added to the list. This both makes me happy and pisses me off because at some point I'm going to have to double back for the ones I've missed and it's going to throw off my chapter numbers. As always, if you liked, please review. ^-^


End file.
